Inestable
by Liz'Kames
Summary: AU. "Y estaré maldito si lo hago... Y estaré maldito si no lo hago... ¿Por qué diablos dejo que esto me pase?"
1. Soñando Despierto

**(A/N):** Hola! Aquí estoy yo con un nuevo fic :D, realmente necesitaba hacer esto, era un One-shot, pero me dí cuenta que era demasiado lo que tenía en mente para hacer sólo un One-Shot, así que decidí hacer una Multi-Chapter.

Esta historia es un poco más oscura que la anterior y nuevamente es un Slash Kames. Bueno, es AU (Universo Alterno) y deben de saber que muchos de los personajes de la historia_ no me pertenecen, más abajo el disclaimer._ Sin más nada, espero que les guste.

**DISCLAIMER:** Ni Big Time Rush ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro.

* * *

**INESTABLE,**

**Capítulo 1: Soñando despierto.**

* * *

"El álgebra es la rama de las matemáticas que estudia la cantidad considerada del modo más..."

Y ahí estaba yo; oyendo pero no escuchando lo que decía la maestra de matemáticas, repitiendo lo mismo y lo mismo cada día, siempre hablando porquerías que no me interesan, sé que es muy importante conocer sobre todo eso, pero ¿Para qué? es decir, ¿Álgebra? No soy tan ignorante pero realmente no le veo el caso de aprender a sumar con letras como "A B o C..." si realmente es una estupidez, ¿Sumar con letras? ¡Con los números ya es bastante!

Simplemente me quedé observándola fijamente haciéndole creer que le presto atención. No sé por qué, pero hay días que odio los números y todo lo que tiene que ver con eso y este definitivamente era uno de esos días. No conozco el porqué pero siento que...

"¿No es cierto, señor Knight? dijo la maestra sacándome de mis pensamientos observándome fijamente, con el resto de clase mirando hacia mí.

"¿Disculpe?" pregunté después de unos segundos haciéndome el que no escuchó muy bien.

"Debería dejar de fantasear tanto y prestar atención a mi clase." dijo provocando una leve risa entre mis compañeros_, "cuánto los odio"_ me dije a mí mismo.

"No fantaseaba... Es que me confundí un poco en la última parte... ¿Me podría repetir?" me hacía el chico bueno que se interesaba.

"Decía que las letras se utilizan para representar a las variables y cantidades desconocidas como incógnitas..." dijo después de respirar amargamente continuando su explicación mientras yo me hacía el que la escuchaba.

Otra vez las malditas letras, ¡De una buena vez la gente tiene que saber que sólo le complica la vida a una persona la simple idea de sumar con las letras del ABECEDARIO! ¿Acaso alguien le dijo que quería ser científico o alguna estupidez parecida para usar letras para sumar? ¿Quién diablos será científico si en este mundo el 55% de las personas que estudia NO ejerce su carrera? ¡La mitad del mundo estudia para ser arquitecto o cualquier estupidez y termina vendiendo zapatos en una tienda! retomé mis pensamientos con ira, pero los calmaba cuando sentía que la expresión de mi rostro se tornaba enojada, lo que más anhelaba en ese momento era que sonara el timbre.

* * *

Sólo 15 interminables segundos y la maestra ya se había callado la boca gracias al glorioso timbre, ¡Cuánto amaba ese artefacto que sólo servía para hacer ruido!

Mis pensamientos del día habían hecho que olvidara una cosa, observar a James. James se sentaba justo delante de mí, cuando lo conocí no sabía que era pero muy pronto me dí cuenta que él me gustaba... Pero nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, NUNCA en la vida haría algo por tener algo más que una amistad con él. tenía mis perfectas razones.

Primero. Una de mis mejores amigas, Camille, está loca por él. Y él también demuestra que le gusta Camille.

Segundo. El es completamente heterosexual, Osea, ¡Le gusta Camille!

Tercero. Yo no le haría eso a Camille.

Cuarto. Él sólo demuestra querer ser mi amigo, cosa que también hago.

Quinto. ¿Él? ¡Conmigo! ¡Ha! ¡Sigue soñando, Kendall!

Sexto. Es simplemente imposible.

Pero, nada me dice que soñar despierto no es imposible, siempre que voltea a hablarme siento se impulso por robarle un beso, pero esa perfecta vocecita que amo en mi cabeza me dice ¡Cuidado con echar tu vida a perder! ¡Eres un fracasado que intenta ser alguien en la sociedad... ¿Y vas a hacer eso?! Amo esa voz cada vez que me dice que hacer, sé que es completamente verdadero lo que dice. Y normalmente veo mi vida:

Un chico de 16 años que se hace pasar por uno de los inteligentes de la clase y que le gusta el chico que le gusta a su mejor amiga.

Sí, eso digo, ¿Inteligente de la clase? Puedo decir que sí, me considero bueno en todas las materias ya que siempre tengo algo que decir sobre el tema; Soy el típico buen alumno que hace las tareas, participa en las clases y que tiene la clásica _"Caída en matemáticas"_ ¿Qué más puedo pedir? Sé que no merezco nada más.

"¿Kendall..?"

"¿Kendall?"

Y de repente el decía mi nombre mientras yo admiraba cada milésima de segundo que tardó en pronunciar las letras de mi nombre.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Me prestas tu libreta?"

"Sí... Sí... Toma..." dije intentando parecer indiferente y extendiendo mi cuaderno hacia él, nuestras conversaciones eran cortas, ninguno sabía nada del otro, digo... Sí sé algo sobre él, Camille nos cuenta cada detalle sobre sus conversaciones con él. Siempre nos contamos todos los tres, Camille, Jo y yo, los tres amigos que siempre se la pasan hablando de sus vidas y de lo que dicen los otros compañeros de clase, de hecho, ellas hablan, yo sólo escucho, no me preguntan demasiado sobre mi vida y yo no les doy detalle... Aún no sé si son mis amigas, al parecer sí... Les tengo mucho cariño y las conozco a ambas desde el año pasado, ambas llegaron nuevas a la escuela y por casualidad terminamos los tres en una conversación, nos hicimos amigos.

En ese momento recorrí mi mirada por el salón de clases y pude destacar varias personas que por alguna razón me hicieron pensar sobre ellas.

Primero Logan, que se sienta a mi lado e intenta conversar conmigo en ocasiones, el más inteligente de la clase, prácticamente perfecto; Es buen atleta igual que James y no sufre la _"Caída en matemáticas" _como yo, algunas veces me saca de mis carriles, es muy insistente cuando quiere algo. Odio que me insistan cuando digo que No, "_¡SI DIJE NO, ES NO!"_

Luego Carlos, que se sienta delante de Logan, osea al lado de James, él es... hipócrita e indeseable, podrían ser las palabras, es bueno cuando quiere pero sé que critica a todo el mundo por la espalda, incluyéndome a mí. También sufre de molestar a Camille, sé que le gusta, lo demuestra... No la trata como a las otras chicas.

Más lejos Jo, otra de mis mejores amigas y la chica perfecta; Tiene un novio en un grado superior a nosotros, es inteligente, la más inteligente de la clase, y además es atractiva, gran parte de los chicos desea tenerla.

Luego, del otro lado del salón; Lucy... No la odio, pero, es ese tipo de chicas que cree que... Es ese tipo de chicas que siempre abraza a los chicos, los besa en la mejilla, se acerca más de lo que debe acercarse... ¿Me doy a entender?, se supone que es mi amiga porque ella me considera como amigo, pero sé que sólo me usa cuando quiere algo.

Y por ahí, Camille, otra mejor amiga que está loca por James. Siempre la apoyo en eso porque es mi amiga y sólo quiero que sea feliz, no me importa cómo, pero debe ser feliz, y si es con James, con James será.

* * *

No sé cuanto tiempo tardé observando a mis compañeros cuando me dí cuenta que era hora de Francés, otra materia que no me gusta pero que como el Álgebra también me la tengo que tragar.

"Aquí tienes... Gracias" me dijo James volteándose nuevamente, aparentemente acabando de copiar mis apuntes.

"Ah.. Sí..." respondí amargamente. Sufro de ser así con mis compañeros.

"Lo siento, es que no había prestado atención a la clase y..."

"No me expliques, lo sé, odio el álgebra... No escuché media palabra de lo que decía." dije con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, gracias" dijo volviendo a su posición original.

Y yo, como siempre resignándome a no decir la lluvia de palabras que siempre quería decir... ¿Qué tan díficil es desahogarse en este mundo? Y volviendo a mis pensamientos, olvidé nombrarlo a él.

James, James Diamond, el gran atleta jugador del equipo de hockey de la escuela. Todas las chicas del salón están detrás de él. ¿Olvidé decir que es lindo? ¡Oh por Dios si no lo hice! Es muy lindo, alto, con ojo perfectos y ese cabello... James Diamond, el simpático chico que llegó a la escuela este año y que por alguna razón lo odié la primera vez que lo ví pero luego...

Para que luego yo estuviera loco por él, cosa que obviamente sólo yo sabía.

Intenté continuar en mis pensamientos, la clase de francés comenzaba y lo que yo más odiaba estaba por venir, tenía 45 minutos de tranquilidad porque por ahí..., justo después de francés, llegaría la hora de gimnasia.

Lo que más odio. Lo que más he odiado. Lo que más odiaré en TODA mi vida, Damas y Caballeros; Gimnasia.

* * *

**(A/N):** Pueden darse cuenta que Kendall es algo antipático, conformista y con falta de ideales en esta historia (Todos los personajes están Ooc _'Out of Character'_), lamento que esto haya sido tan incompleto y malo pero si les gustó este capítulo (Que es más una presentación que capítulo) el capítulo 2, se acerca.

Besito, _Liz._


	2. Indiferente

**INESTABLE,**

**Capítulo 2: Indiferente**

* * *

Intenté prestar atención a la clase y maravillosamente lo hice, debía hacer algo para olvidar que mi tortura comenzaría en menos de una hora; Empecé a traducir cada una de las palabras que la mujer esa decía y logre entretener mi mente por poco más de media hora. Cuando terminé, hice una especia de ritual, siempre hago algo extraño antes de gimnasia, tomé mi lápiz y comencé a morderlo y cuando me cansé de hacerlo comencé a rebotarlo una y otra vez sobre la mesa cuan esquizofrénico, parecía alguien con el síndrome de Asperger desarrollado y de pronto el timbre sonó y yo por mí parte ya me lamentaba de estar vivo.

Parecía que mi preocupación era notoria y Carlos se aprovechó de eso.

"¿Listo para jugar, Knight? dijo mezclando la maldad y la diversión en su tono de voz y en la expresión de su rostro.

Sólo lo observé por unos segundos con furia y me levanté de mi asiento para ir a los vestidores mientras el simplemente se reía delante de mí, ambos sabíamos que yo sería el centro de atención por mis habilidades físicas... ¿A quién quiero engañar? ¡No sé como alguien como yo puede ser tan alto si no mueve un dedo para nada!

El maldito entrenador quería que calentáramos para luego ir a correr, era una pista de atletismo con todo y las cosas esas que uno tiene que saltar, nos enseñaba como saltar después de calentar y cómo se hacía en los juegos olímpicos, ¿Cómo una materia puede significar tanto movimiento físico? Me decía a mí mismo.

El silbato sonó y yo sabía que significaba, iba junto a todo el grupo pero de un momento a otro casi todos tomaron la delantera mientras yo aprovechando que el entrenador también se había ido delante simplemente corría y a la hora de saltar en vez de saltar sólo redondeaba la cosa esa que se tiene que saltar y continuaba, en vez de correr... trotaba, así continué por unos segundos disminuyendo cada vez más el paso hasta llegar al punto de caminar y redondear, "Creo que no es tanto esfuerzo el día de hoy", una sonrisa aparecía en mi rostro.

"Así no se hace" dijo una voz detrás de mí provocando que me volteara repentinamente a ver quien era, me sorprendí al ver a James y no al entrenador y sonreí nerviosamente.

"¡James!" "Cre.. Creí que eras el entrenador"

"No lo soy" dijo riendo hipnotizantemente mientras disminuía el paso hasta el punto de caminar a mi lado e imitar lo que hacía.

"¿Qué no eras bueno en esto?, ¿Qué haces caminando aquí en vez de correr?" dije un tanto divertido, pero realmente quería saber.

"No te delataré... ¿Me delatarás tu a mí?" dijo divertido.

"Seremos compañeros en este crimen" dije provocando su risa.

Supuse que había tomado la delantera y ya había regresado a la pista, pero en nuestra conversación me dijo que se sentía cansado y que en realidad se escabulló por yo no sé donde y al verme caminando creía que sería bueno tener a alguien con quien hablar, _"Quería hablar con alguien... Quería hablar conmigo"_ estaba feliz y bailaba dentro de mi subconsciente, pero no podía demostrar la alegría que sentí cuando el quería hablar, conmigo.

El quería hablar_ conmigo, conmigo, osea conmigo, conmigo, osea conmigo Kendall._

Pero repentinamente apareció la vocecita que amo dentro de mi cabeza que me dice que hacer, _"Quería hablar con alguien, no contigo, fracasado." _y me devolvió a la tierra.

* * *

"¿No crees Kendall?" preguntó James, se suponía que hablábamos pero me perdí con tanto pensar.

"Ah sí, sí" dije sin saber ni lo que hablábamos.

"¿Realmente te gusta Simple Plan?" "Es decir, ¿A quién no le gusta Simple Plan?" decía con interés. _"De eso hablábamos" _supuse dentro de mí.

"Sí... Es la mejor banda que existe..." dije, pero mentí, nunca había escuchado la música de ellos pero si sabía que eran muy famosos.

"¿Y cuál es tu canción favorita de ellos?" preguntó James interesado. _"¿En qué lío me acabo de meter?" _

"Bueno... Me gustan todas, no tengo ninguna en especial... ¿Y la tuya?" dije intentando disimular que no conozco media estupidez de esa banda, para ser sincero odio el rock, bueno, no lo odio, hay algunas canciones que puedo sacar pero en general odio ese tipo de música, demasiado pesado para mí.

"_I'd Do Anything_ y _Perfect_ son definitivamente mis canciones favoritas" me dijo con seguridad.

"Esas me encantan..." dije, aunque no sabía NADA sobre alguna de esas canciones, en mi vida no creo haberlas escuchado.

"¡Empieza a correr! Ya se acercan" dijo terminando nuestra conservación.

Rápidamente comencé a moverme pero fue en vano porque en el siguiente salto tropecé y caí al suelo provocando la risa del grupo que había dado la vuelta y se acercaba a nosotros. James velozmente me ayudó a levantarme pero no pudo evitar sonreírse un poco gracias a mi caída. Ese definitivamente era uno de los momentos en los que deseaba no haber nacido así que fruncí el ceño y continué intentando correr y haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo, James se adelantó de tal forma que no pude ver cuando se alejó.

"Corres como niña, Knight" pude escuchar detrás de mí y aunque no pude ver su rostro me imaginé a Carlos.

"No lo molestes..." dijo una voz que no conocí "... A las niñas no les gustan que las molesten..." continuó provocando que mi odio hacia Carlos naciera, pude escuchar risas detrás de mí y entre ellas las risas de Logan, que supuse también le parecía divertido el numerito que al parecer YO estaba haciendo, deseé voltearme y partirle la cara a uno de los que venían atrás pero la vocecita en mi cabeza volvió_; "Ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces"_ me decía _"¡Maldita voz, siempre tiene razón!" _me dije.

En ese momento todos me rebasaron y gracias a Carlos quién intencionalmente me empujó caí nuevamente al piso entreteniendo a todos y, para rematar, el entrenador que apareció de la nada.

"Ten más cuidado Knight" me dijo como si yo le inspirara asco.

Corrí esperando que se largara por delante de mí y volví a caminar nuevamente, pero, apareció James otra vez no sé de donde y comenzó a caminar a mi lado.

"Veo que te gusto el numerito..." dije amargamente.

"No te irás a enfadar por eso, verdad?" me preguntó mientras yo evitaba ver su rostro.

"... Ya lo estoy, Diamond" continué amargamente recordando que no tenía mínima oportunidad con él y amargándome con esa idea.

"No te enojes" "Cualquiera comete errores..." Me dijo provocando que yo lo observara, me sentí mal al verlo observándome como si había hecho algo horrible y yo era su verdugo...

"No te preocupes, estoy bien" dije con una sonrisa que el me devolvió, sentí congelarme cuando pude ver su hermosa sonrisa nuevamente.

Volvimos a conversar y me dí cuenta que no tenemos mucho en común, pero nos llevamos bien... Le agrado, lo admitió y yo sonreí permaneciendo indiferente, además no podía alegrarme mucho porque recordé a Camille, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, le haría eso a ella.

"Miren nada más" dijo una voz espantándonos a ambos, era el entrenador que había salido de la nada y nos encontró caminando.

"Parece que se está pegando la comodidad de Kendall, ¿No Diamond?" dijo el entrenador hablando a James.

"No.. Él no tiene la culpa... De hecho fui yo quien..." intentaba ayudarme, pero sé que la culpa es mía, rápidamente fue interrumpido por el entrenador.

"No hace falta que lo excuses... Él y yo nos conocemos, ¿No es cierto, Knight?" ahora se dirigía a mí, no hice más que observar el suelo pareciendo arrepentido, pero realmente estaba a la defensiva.

"Los quiero en el gimnasio después de clase" dijo mientras James respiraba profundo, yo también lo hice, _"Nos hará hacer flexiones, maldición" _me dije a mi mismo.

"¡A correr!" dijo provocando que saliéramos disparados.

Después de todo eso, me dirigí a las duchas y fuí a encontrarme con Camille y Jo, quienes estaban en los pasillos conversando sin parar, como siempre.

"¿Qué pasa?" dije saludándolas.

"¡Jett y Jo terminaron!" dijo Camille provocando el enfado de Jo.

"No terminamos... Sólo discutimos" dijo Jo enviando una mirada fulminante a Camille.

"¿Y ahora qué pasó?" le dije, esto era una rutina, peleaban millones de veces en un sólo día.

Y empezó a contarme y como siempre, la aconsejé sin saber qué diablos le decía, pero como siempre siguió lo que sea que le dijo, pero _"¿Quién soy yo para aconsejarla?"_ siempre me pregunto eso, no quiero saber la respuesta aunque tengo el presentimiento de estar cerca de saberla.

* * *

Dos horas después terminaron las clases y pretendía ir a casa cuando recordé un detallito, el estúpido maestro de gimnasia me quiere en el estúpido gimnasio.

Llegué al parecer temprano y minutos después apareció James seguido del entrenador, James y yo nos dedicamos una sonrisa y él hizo una mueca mientras el entrenador no lo veía.

"50 flexiones cada uno" dijo después de un breve silencio.

James y yo nos observamos antes de comenzar, el termino unos minutos antes que yo y ya se podía ir pero esperó que terminara.

"Nada mal, pueden irse" dijo el entrenador volteándose y atravesando el gimnasio hasta salir.

"Qué pesado, ¿No?" dijo James divertido.

"No me preguntes" dije intentando parecer amable.

"¿Te irás a casa ahora?" preguntó provocando mi sorpresa.

"Mmmm.. no sé... ¿Tú ya te vas?" pregunté intentado ser indiferente.

"De hecho no... ¿Quieres ir por un café?"

"Vamos" dije _"Creo que tal vez podría ser actor, sé disimular bien"_

* * *

**(A/N):** Lo sé... Lo sé, está horrible. Prometo algo mejor para el siguiente capítulo (:

Besito, _Liz._


	3. Insolente

**INESTABLE,**

**Capítulo 3: Insolente**

* * *

Al llegar al café ninguno de los dos pidió algo más que sólo café, nos sentamos a hablar y yo, cada segundo que pasaba dejaba mi imaginación volar cuan ave migratoria. Esta vez no estaba distraído, ¿Para qué mentir? ¡Sí lo estaba! ¡¿Cómo diablos evitar perderse en esos malditos ojos tan perfectos?! Empecé a sentir un poco de calor, llevaba todo el día usando mi abrigo y decidí remangar el abrigo dejando mis brazos descubiertos.

Y para mala suerte mía, estaba tan distraído que olvidé que en mis muñecas aún continuaban algunas cicatrices de antes de ayer... James rápidamente vio eso y yo deseé morir en ese instante.

"¿Kendall... Estás... bien?" preguntó observándome como si hubiera hecho algo horrible, sé que realmente lo hice, pero ya tengo experiencia en eso.

"Sí..." respondí secamente bajando las mangas del abrigo devolviéndolo a su posición original.

"Kendall, eso es peligroso..." dijo observándome a los ojos con ¿Miedo?

"No te preocupes... No soy lo suficientemente valiente para intentar suicidarme... No... No lo hago profundamente" dije como si no fuera nada, tomando un sorbo de mi café y esperando que inventara una excusa para irse.

"¡Kendall!" dijo mirándome con más ¿Miedo?

Entonces ambos estuvimos en silencio mientras yo volvía a mis pensamientos, _"¿Se está preocupando por tí?"_ por primera vez en mi vida la vocecita en mi cabeza parecía dudar al igual que yo, por primera vez no me recordó que soy un fracasado o que no puedo hacer algo bien, pero sentí como se retractó y salió de su duda_. "No se preocupa por tí, ¡Cree que eres un adefesio!"_ me dijo aquella voz tan similar a la mía y yo, como siempre le creí, aterrado de mis pensamientos grité en voz alta saliendo de la calma.

"¡No soy un adefesio!" grité mientras él aún me observaba con ¿Miedo?

"No dije que eras un adefesio" dijo intentando calmarme.

"Lo siento tanto... Sé que me odias, me tengo que ir..." dije tratando de levantarme pero fui detenido por su fuerte brazo.

"¡No te odio!, Quédate!" me dijo mientras yo volvía a sentarme "Cálmate..." me dijo con un tono tranquilizador que seguí.

* * *

Después de un incómodo silencio de varios minutos, en él que yo divagaba sobre todo a nuestro alrededor evitando su mirada fija en mí que me intimidaba, él decidió hablar.

"¿Por qué haces esto?" me preguntó mientras yo me estremecí, parecía que me tenía lástima; Cosa que odio... _"¡Odio cuando me tienen lástima!"_

"Es tan complicado..." le dije con voz temblorosa algo quejumbroso.

"Tengo toda la tarde para escucharte" dijo mientras se acomodaba más en su asiento.

"James no..."

"¡Realmente quiero saber!" dijo con sinceridad, pude notarlo en sus ojos.

Y me quedé en silencio, él era la primera persona que sabía eso que yo hacía y a pesar de tantas veces que lo he hecho me siento ¿Avergonzado? Él esperó pacientemente por mi respuesta y después de unos minutos, respondí.

"Lo hago desde poco más de dos años..." comencé mientras el me miraba con esa mezcla de lástima e interés. "... No recuerdo bien como comenzó todo pero sé que sólo lo hice por experimentar... Pero continué y continué y de alguna manera lo mezclé con el dolor de mi día a día..." callé esperando su respuesta, pero seguía mirándome ¿Queriendo saber más? entonces continué "... Hay tantas cosas que me duelen, cosas que me lastiman y no encuentro otra manera de Dejar de hacerlo" di eso por terminado y esperé su respuesta.

"Esa no es la solución." dijo con seguridad.

"Para mí lo es."

"Pero... aún no me dices con exactitud porque lo haces..."

"Todo a su tiempo, James, todo a su tiempo" le dije mientras él estudiaba cada una de mis palabras.

"Prométeme algo..." dijo después de un corto silencio mientras yo tragué en seco, sé lo que quiere que le prometa. "... Dime que no lo harás otra vez."

"No puedo..." le dije sin quitar la vista de un punto fijo de mi taza.

"Sí puedes" me dijo con voz baja.

"¡No puedo!" levanté la cabeza y sentí como mis ojos se cristalizaban y como él empezaba a ponerse tenso.

"¡No sabes lo difícil que es vivir mi vida! ¡No sabes lo mal que se siente saber que no eres importante para NADIE" dije mientras gestaulicé la última parte "Mi padre nos abandonó, mi madre pasa todo el día en una maldita oficina y mi hermana menor vive bajo el mismo techo que yo y apenas sabe que existo!" "¿Y qué crees? ¡¿Que tengo amigas!? ¡Te informo que sólo estoy con ellas para que seamos suficientes para contar hasta tres! ¡No soy NADA en este universo!, toda mi vida he tenido la duda existencial del porqué de mi existencia, ¡Sólo quiero morir!" me desahogué y descargué todo en él, y él sólo me observaba con una que otra lágrima en sus ojos y me dí cuenta de lo que hice.

"Lo siento" dije después de meditar unos minutos "Te grité y sólo intentabas ayudarme... Lo siento tanto" dije aguantando las lágrimas, pero la más rebelde bajaba por mi rostro mientras yo volví a al punto fijo en mi taza.

"No llores, por favor." me dijo mientras él secaba sus ojos.

"Intento no hacerlo" dije recostando mi cabeza sobre la mesa.

Estuvimos ambos en silencio, que yo aproveché para observar el lugar donde estábamos, no había nadie más que la chica que nos atendió y nosotros. Para suerte mía ella no había escuchado nada porque escuchaba música con auriculares mientras leía una revista.

Entonces recorrí la mirada por el lugar divagando, las mesas eran todas color café con el logo del local en el centro y los asientos eran color verde, eran esos asientos de cafetería de los años 60's pero verdes en vez de color rojo. El piso, como café normal era como un tablero de ajedrez blanco y negro y las paredes verdes con un mosaico con el logo del local, era un lugar bonito, por un momento pensé que iba a quebrar por la ausencia de clientes pero recordé la hora que era y a esta hora todo el mundo en el pueblo trabajaba, Sí, eso era.

"Le importas a una persona" me dijo James repentinamente como si durante esos minutos de silencio meditaba sobre cada una mis palabras.

"¿Disculpa?" dije haciéndome el que no escuchó.

"Me importas, Kendall, quiero ayudarte" me dijo mientras me estremecí, sentí como el corazón me salía por la boca y como los pulmones se me congelaban, permanecí en silencio celebrando en mi interior, _"¿Eso significa que le gusto?" _me pregunté a mí mismo y la voz dentro de mí me contradijo; _"Sólo te tiene lástima"._

"No quiero que me tengas lástima, es lo último que desearía" le dije mientras el rápidamente contestó.

"No te tengo lástima, realmente quiero ayudarte a superar esto"

"Pero es que yo no..."

"¡No pongas excusas, por favor!" dijo interrumpiéndome.

"James, realmente aprecio que quieras ayudarme pero..."

"¡Kendall! ¡No me marcharé de aquí hasta que me des un sí como respuesta!" odio que me insistan, ¿Pero como odiar algo de James Diamond?

"No te prometo nada" le dije insolentemente, dándole a entender que acepté, y yo, realmente lo hice.

* * *

**(A/N): **¿Y bien? ¿Cómo estuvo? ._.

Besito, _Liz._


	4. Intachable

**INESTABLE,**

**Capítulo 4: Intachable**

* * *

"¿Y cuál es el plan?" le dije como si fuera algo simple, pero por dentro de mí sabía que no iba a parar de cortarme, lo hago de tres a cinco veces en la semana, ¡Es un habito! No puedo simplemente dejar de hacerlo, es como si le pidieras a un muerto despertarse, o si le dijeras a un mudo que hablara o pongas a un sordo a escuchar tu canción favorita, es algo que no se puede hacer..., para mí es imposible.

"Voy a ser tu mejor amigo" dijo después de un breve silencio con confianza, hace rato superamos las lágrimas y todo eso y me causó más que gracia su comentario, realmente me causó gracia por lo que reí insolentemente, causando que una tonalidad de duda diera color a su perfecto rostro.

"¿Por qué te ríes?" pregunto inocentemente.

"¿Serás mi amigo? ¿Y eso como me ayuda?" le pregunté después de terminar de reír.

"Pues dedicaré todo mi día a tí, tonto" me dijo divertido mientras me daba un leve golpe en el hombro.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunté mientras sentía mi aliento congelarse, es decir, James Diamond el chico que me encanta; dedicará su tiempo A MÍ. Por primera vez la voz en mi cabeza parecía tan ocupada que no se digno a responderme.

"Que voy a estar día y noche contigo y no permitiré que hagas algo estúpido otra vez" dijo con seguridad.

"¿Acaso no tienes vida? ¡Lo siento mucho pero no seré un estorbo para tí!" dije intentando levantarme pero me detuvo por segunda vez en esta tarde con su fuerte brazo, me acerco hacia él mientras pronunció las palabras siguientes.

"Escucha, realmente quería conocerte porque eres un buen compañero en clase y no me parecía justa la forma en que Carlos y sus amigos te trataban, quería ayudarte y que fueras de mis amigos para que no se atrevieran a molestarte, conocí más sobre ti en la clase de gimnasia y me dejaste queriendo conocerte más por eso te invité a venir hasta aquí, ¿Y qué me encontré? ¡Un chico con problemas de autoestima y que se automutila porque no tiene otra solución! No quiero que pienses nada extraño pero me rompió el corazón verte llorar y que me contaras tu vida yo realmente quiero ayudarte y no recibiré un No como respuesta." la seguridad con la que dijo todo me tomó por sorpresa y me dejó sin aliento la manera en la que me acercó a él por encima de la mesa dejando nuestros rostros frente a frente.

"Entonces siempre fue lástima" dije después de un silencio en el que finalmente me soltó y me dejó acomodarme en mi asiento nuevamente.

"¡No lo fue... Sólo quiero ayudarte!" dijo con un tono de voz demasiado serio mientras yo me estremecí.

"Está bien, pero no te irá bien ir por todas partes cargando con un chico con problemas de autoestima y que se automutila." dije citando sus propias palabras y haciendo énfasis en "Autoestima" y "Automutila".

"Sobreviviré" me dijo con una grande y perfecta sonrisa.

* * *

Yo comencé a divagar sobre sus palabras y empecé a hacerme la ilusión de que la posibilidad de que yo le gustara era un poquito más grande, aunque me dijo "No pienses nada extraño" pero sentí como volaban mariposas por todo mi interior cuando medité que su corazón se había roto cuando le dije todo aquello, la vocecita en mi cabeza aún seguía ausente así que pude fantasear con fluidez, y de pronto, me olvidé de todo, menos en una cosa; Camille, que amaba a James, y yo me había prometido a mí mismo en no intentar nada con James, entonces, un millón de voces comenzaron a gritar en mi cabeza devatiendo que debía hacer, miré hacia James quien parecía también distraído mirando por la ventana; Por mi parte no pude callar ninguna de las voces que discutían cada vez más fuerte sobre mi futuro con James y desesperadamente comencé a observar la cafetería nuevamente.

Ahora las mesas se llenaban cada vez más, habían más chicos y chicas atendiendo a los clientes y agradecí a Dios habernos sentado en una mesa alejada porque también se podían escuchar las charlas exageradas de las personas que se encontraban ahí, por lo que pude ver, el café era visitado por muchas personas después de terminar el trabajo.

Observé la hora para asegurarme; Son las 7:15, no había nada de qué preocuparse, Katie seguro estaba en casa de una de sus amigas que vive al lado de nuestra casa y mamá no llega a casa hasta las 11:30, tenía tiempo de sobra a solas con James, quien me notó observando mi celular para ver la hora y también observó el suyo y abrió los ojos muy grandes asegurándose de la hora que era para luego observarme a mí.

"Por Dios, te he tenido toda la tarde aquí sentado, ¡Lo siento!" me dijo intentando disculparse, ¿Para qué hacerlo si mi día a día es sentarme a hacer la tarea y leer libros en internet amargándome en casa? preferiría estar toda la noche sentado ahí frente a él.

"No te preocupes, mamá llega tarde y mi hermana seguramente dormirá en casa de su amiga como todos los días" le dije mientras ví como una sonrisa llegaba a su rostro, él, tan intachable.

"¿Quieres ir a mi casa?" me preguntó mientras yo me estremecí.

"¿A tu casa?"

"Sí, no tienes porque preocuparte mis padres también llegan tarde y soy hijo único." me dijo con la misma sonrisa.

"James no creo que ir a tu casa sea una gran idea... A penas me conoces" le dije intentando que pensara nuevamente y me apoyara.

"¿Y eso qué?, eres mi mejor amigo lo olvidas?" dijo recordándome sus palabras de hace unos minutos.

"James, no me siento tan cómodo como para ir a molestar a tu casa ahora, por favor" le dije quejumbrosamente.

"Está bien, Kendall, pero te informo que yo si me siento realmente cómodo como para ir a tu casa y estar toda la noche contigo" insistió.

"Er... Eres bienvenido" dije después de limpiar mi garganta intentando sonreír. Me di por vencido.

"Está bien, pero eso significa que aceptas la idea de dormir con un completo extraño en tu casa" dijo intentando imitar mi voz a lo que yo sonreí.

"Correré el riesgo" dije divertido.

"Nos robaremos todo lo que encontremos en el refrigerador de tu casa" dijo divertido haciéndome reir.

"Seremos compañeros en este crimen" dije citando el momento mientras corríamos en la mañana haciéndolo yo reir a él.

Después de un rato de risas el habló.

"Bien, es hora de irnos, vamos a mi casa" me dijo mientras yo dudé.

"¿Qué no íbamos a mi casa?" dije con curiosidad.

"Sí, pero creo que debo tomar un baño y cambiarme, ¿No lo crees tú?" me dijo mientras sonreí.

"De acuerdo" le dije mientras suspiraba.

* * *

Pagamos la cuenta y nos dirigimos a su casa, era un poco lejos del lugar donde estábamos pero no me molestaba caminar y menos con James Diamond a mi lado, en el camino hacíamos uno que otro chiste y decidimos no prestar atención de porque caminábamos juntos y el porqué iríamos a mi casa.

Cuando llegamos a su casa era una casa normal, pero con cierto encanto, no era una de esas casas de millonarios pero sí daba a conocer que la familia de James era clase media alta, no había nadie así que James tuvo que abrir y encender las luces y me mostró cada una de las habitaciones de su casa, hasta que llegamos a la de él.

Era una habitación de chico normal, o eso pensaba yo pues nunca había visitado la habitación de otro chico y me pareció muy bien decorada y organizada como el resto de la casa, aunque habían ciertas cosas como su ropa sucia tirada que si pude conocer como normal porque mi habitación también era un poco más desordenada que la de James.

Las paredes eran color Azul Turquesa mientras que el piso que daba la impresión de ser blanco de cerámica estaba cubierto por una alfombra azul oscuro que recorría gran parte de la habitación y salía desde debajo de su cama, que tenía un cubrecamas color Azul y Amarillo y el resto de cosas como un tocador, un espejo y mesas de noche eran cosas propias de un chico normal. _"James no es como yo_" me dije mientras vi algunos posters de hockey que decoraban las paredes.

"¿Qué te parece?" dijo refiriéndose obviamente a su habitación.

"Nada mal, James, nada mal" dije provocando una risita de su parte.

"Puedes sentarte en mi cama y si te aburres puedes escuchar algo de música" dijo mientras señalaba a su computadora.

"De acuerdo" dije sonriendo aunque realmente no tocaría nada y esperaría que hiciera lo que iba a hacer.

En ese momento el tomo la ropa que aparentemente se pondría y entró al baño, olvidé mencionar que tenía un baño sólo para él dentro de su habitación que no se alejaba tanto de la mía. Cuando el entró me tomé más tiempo para observar por toda su habitación y caminar libre a través de ella hasta llegar a la ventana, donde me senté a apreciar la noche que acababa de caer. _"¿En qué lío me metí?"_ me pregunté a mi mismo dándome cuenta que ahora tengo que pasar las 24 horas del día controlándome para no robarle un beso a James Diamond y no demostrarle que me gusta_. "Debo pensar mejor lo que hago, ¿Y si se da cuenta de que me encanta?" ... "¿Me correspondería?" _desde ese momento me dí cuenta que yo era quien tenía el control total de mi subconsciente porque desde algún momento esa tarde la vocecita que me hacía volver a la realidad me abandonó.

_"Bonito momento para abandonarme, cobarde"_ me dije a mí mismo, ahora yo estaba sólo atrapado en este lío junto a James, no podía evitar pensar en qué hacer cuando llegue uno de esos momentos que no quiero que lleguen donde pieda el control y quiera intentar besarle.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó pero salí de mis pensamientos y pude escucharlo salir del baño, yo continuaba distraído mirando por la ventana mientras sentí una mano tocar mi hombro. sonreí sin voltearme pues sabía quien era. Cuando volteé me topé con James aún con algunas gotas en su cuerpo, estaba semidesnudo. Ya tenía puestos los jeans pero no pude evitar quedarme estupefacto admirando su cuerpo unos segundos, velozmente me dí cuenta de lo que hice y volví la mirada a su rostro en el cual su pelo mojado aún seguía cayendo sobre su frente. Si no me hubiera controlado creo que me habría quedado ahí babeando.

"Sólo unos minutos y nos vamos" me dijo.

Velozmente se terminó de vestir y nos fuimos a mi casa, que, al darme cuenta no quedaba lejos de la suya, vivo a 6 calles de James.

_"Realmente debo aprender a controlarme."_ fue lo que repetí en el camino cada vez que me llegaba nuevamente a la mente la imagen de James sin camisa.

* * *

Llegamos a mi casa, como siempre ni Katie ni mamá estaban, imité su acción mientras estábamos en su casa e hice lo mismo que él y le mostré habitación por habitación además de obligarlo a dejar un mensaje en la grabadora de su casa para que diga a sus padres donde estaba. Tomamos algo del refrigerador como prometimos aquella tarde y nos dirigimos a mi habitación, el trajo consigo la ropa que usaría mañana en la escuela además de su ropa de dormir.

Yo, imitando todo lo que él hizo me dirigí a tomar un baño y le dí la opción de hacer lo que quisiera en mi habitación, que era color morado con el piso de cerámica blanca más cortinas y cubrecamas blancos, aunque el cubrecamas no era completamente blanco sino que también tenía un diseño color azul marino. Los libros estaban organizados y a diferencia de el yo tenía un espejo enorme que ocupaba la mayor parte de la pared adyacente de mi habitación, y como en la suya, habían unas cuantas prendas tiradas en el suelo. Encendí la computadora y el Wi-Fi y me dirigí a bañar, dejándolo sólo.

* * *

**(A/N): **Hola! ¿Cómo estuvo?

Besito, _Liz._


	5. Incoherente

**(A/N):** ¿Quinto capítulo? ¿Tan pronto? ¡Pues sí! No puedo entender porque todo esto va tan rápido... Espero les guste (:

* * *

**INESTABLE.**

**Capítulo 5: Incoherente**

* * *

Entré al baño y me quedé observando por unos minutos mi juego de afeitar, no lo uso para nada más que cortarme, no sé exactamente cuánto tiempo tardé observándolo pero me sí me dí cuenta cuando extendí mi brazo para tomarlo, hice una presión y luché con mi mismo cuerpo y me detuve, me lavé la cara intentando salir de mi trance y me metí a la ducha y me quedé desnudo recostado de la pared dejando que el agua caliente cayera sobre mí, no sé en que diablos pensé; Creo que por primera vez en mi vida alcancé una paz extraña y no pensé en nada. Todo estaba en blanco.

Logré salir de mi propia hipnosis al escuchar la música que provenía de mi habitación y un rostro llegó a mi mente: James, seguro está escuchando música con mi computadora, sí, lo hacía pues yo conocía la canción que escuchaba, era de esas pocas canciones de Rock que a mí me gustaban, me imaginé que a el también le gustaban como a mí.

Me vestí en el baño y me dirigí a mi habitación encontrándome con James revisando mis carpetas, había encontrado mi carpeta de ensayos, historias y estupideces que yo solía escribir, _"Maldición"_ dije para mis adentros mientras me dirigía a sentarme a su lado.

"¿Qué tienes ahí?" dije intentando no parecer avergonzado porque ya se había adelantado a leer algunas palabras de uno de mis cortos.

"¿Tu escribes?" me contestó con otra pregunta sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla.

"Bueno... Em.. Yo... hago algo... Sólo son estupideces..."

"¿Estupideces? ¡Esto es interesante!, ¿Por qué no escribes un libro o compartes esto con alguien?"

"Porque a la gente no le interesa lo que hago..."

"A mí me interesa, Kendall" me dijo volteándose a verme, parece que sin darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de mí, nuestros rostros por segunda vez en ese día estaban más cerca de lo que debían estar y yo luchaba conmigo mismo para no hacer una estupidez.

"No... Pero... Es que nunca finalizo lo que comienzo a escribir..." dije poniéndolo como excusa, aunque realmente nunca terminaba nada de lo que escribía y alejándome de él.

"Deberías de terminarlos" dijo, y yo dí por terminada esa conversación.

Y estuvimos hablando hasta que dieron las 10:00 que escuchamos que alguien había llegado a casa, bajamos a ver y era Katie.

"¡Hola, Kendall!" me dijo con una sonrisa, era la primera vez que la veía en varios días ya que siempre está en casa de su amiga.

"Hola..., James ella es Katie" dije hablando con James, "Katie, él es James, estará con nosotros por unos días" le dije cuidadosamente rezando con todo mi ser por que no pregunte por qué estará en mi casa.

"¡Hola!, Primera vez que un amigo de Kendall se queda en casa..." dijo ella, "...Primera vez que conozco un amigo de Kendall" dijo retractándose mientras yo le dí una mirada fulminante para luego sonreír.

"Bueno, los dejo... Kendall, sabes donde estoy" me dijo y desapareció por la puerta no sin antes tomar su ropa, dormiría donde su amiga como casi todas las noches.

* * *

Vimos un poco de televisión aunque realmente hablábamos de cualquier estupidez que ponían en la pantalla esa y luego subimos a mi cuarto y escuchamos música mientras hacíamos la tarea, vaya hora para hacerla... Sin darnos cuenta ya eran las 2:00 de la madrugada y decidimos ir a dormir.

Teníamos habitación para visita pero el no quería quitarme los ojos de encima, así que busqué una bolsa para dormir para él a regañadientes. Al acostarme no quité la mirada del techo divagando sobre el día de hoy y pensando en la persona que tenía a pocos metros de distancia, entonces, pensando en él y en la razón por la cual estaba durmiendo en mi casa me dormí y supe que esa noche, dormiría bien.

Al día siguiente desperté a las 6:00 sin necesidad de despertador, no importa a la hora que me haya acostado al día siguiente despierto a las 6 rayando, aunque me haya acostado de madrugada. Desperté aún sin consciencia para encontrarme con James aún dormido.

No pude evitar sonreír al ver lo lindo que se veía durmiendo y me quedé unos minutos mirándolo con una sonrisa estúpida dibujada en mi rostro, "Es perfecto hasta dormido" dije para mis adentros, decidí dejarlo dormir un rato más hasta que yo terminara de alistarme y cuando estaba listo, me dirigí hacia él.

"James... Despierta" dije agitándolo un poco pero aún no me daba respuesta.

"¡James... Despierta!" dije agitándolo más fuerte provocando que despertara, el me regaló una sonrisa que yo le devolví.

"Tenemos que ir a la escuela" le dije en un tono de voz del que me arrepentí rápidamente pero el pareció no notar.

El camino fue silencioso para ambos ya que al parecer estábamos perdidos en nuestros propios pensamiento o por primera vez, era él y no yo quien estaba distraído, lo observé en varias ocasiones para hablarle pero parecía distante y me sentí cómodo con eso, aunque al mismo tiempo incómodo porque quería saber con toda pieza de mi en qué pensaba, si pensaba en mí o si también se hacía la pregunta de porque diablos escogió ayudarme, ¿Por qué decidió ayudarme en vez de salir de la cafetería en cualquier momento? ¡Tenía la libertad de hacerlo! Y yo, quien ahora hablaba conmigo mismo porque la cobarde vocecita dentro de mi se había marchado efímeramente, me dí cuenta cuando llegamos a la escuela que el martirio comenzaría desde temprano pues teníamos a primera hora una clase de matemáticas recién salida del horno. Me maldecí para mis adentros y me maldecí por segunda vez porque sabía que estaría distraído y no entendería nada de lo que la mujer esa decía.

Una vez en la clase, la maestra, como siempre decidió hablar y hablar para que tomemos apuntes de lo que decía.

"Una estructura algebraica es un conjunto de elementos con unas propiedades operacionales determinadas, es decir lo que define a la estructura del conjunto son las operaciones que se pueden..."

Y ahí estaba yo repitiendo la rutina de ayer sin hacer realmente caso la explicación de la maestra con la mente en todo menos en la clase, pero tenía algo que me alegraría, el día de hoy no teníamos nada de gimnasia, ni de idiomas, ni materias difíciles sólo materias que creo poder soportar como Artes, Geografía... ¡Oh Dios, que bellos son los miércoles! Sólo tengo que aguantar matemáticas.

Al finalizar la clase de matemáticas tendríamos 20 gloriosos minutos libres que esperé con ansias, cuando llegaron por fin pensé en hablar con James pero rápidamente Camille y Jo se me interpusieron.

"¿Arreglaste las cosas con Jett?" pregunté sin saludar como acostumbraba hacerlo refiriéndome a Jo aunque sabía que era obvio que sí.

"Sí, sabes como somos..." me dijo algo distante.

"Oye escuché que tú..." ahora Camille comenzaba a hablarme pero se detuvo y comenzó a mirar hacia otro lado como ignorándome, en ese instante sentí unos brazos envolverme por detrás y un beso en la mejilla, cuando me fijé, era Lucy, Camille, Jo y Lucy no se llevan muy bien que digamos y se evitan, osea que Camille no me ignoraba mí, si no a Lucy.

"Hola Kenny..." susurró a mis oídos seductoramente, eso definitivamente no hacía ningún efecto en mí y todos sabemos porque no.

"Hola Lucy" dije volteándome a verla, mientras más rápido lidiaba mejor.

"Oye... ¿Hiciste la tarea de historia?" me preguntó mientras se mordía los labios.

"Sí, ahora te la busco" dije dirigiéndome a mi mochila y buscando mi cuaderno lo más rápido posible. No la odio, no odio a nadie, pero creo que el segundo lugar en la lista de personas que desprecio es para ella; Justo después de Carlos, le entregué el cuaderno con mi mejor sonrisa fingida y esperé que se marchara.

"Gracias Kenny" me dijo y regresó por donde vino.

* * *

"Entonces..." dije volteándome a Camille y Jo.

"Te decía que escuché que llegaste con James esta mañana" empezó Camille.

"Sí, somos amigos"

"¿Desde cuando?"

"Desde... Ayer" dije prensando unos segundos en el día de ayer y la no muy cuerda forma en la que lo traté.

"¿Y?"

"¿Y qué?"

"¿Te ha dicho algo de mí?" me preguntó haciéndome sonreir.

"No... No creo ser tan amigo como de él para que me diga las chicas que le gustan..." dije con la esperanza de ocultar que ahora éramos "Compañeros" de habitación.

"Deberás preguntarle lo antes posible" ahora era Jo quien hablaba, "Queremos saber ya" me dijo dando terminada por la conversación ya que el timbre nos avisó que los minutos se habían acabado.

Ahora teníamos Geografía, una de las clases a las que no tenía que prestar atención porque con mis conocimientos de Geografía podría alardear que tenía una maestría en ella y todos me creerían, soy el mejor en Geografía y casi no necesito tomar apuntes. Dediqué toda la clase a mis pensamientos. Ahora sin una vocecita que me recalcaba lo patético e inservible que soy creo que estoy de mejor humor, aunque sé realmente que la razón de mi buen humor era otra... Y ahí estaba yo pensando en todo el día de ayer y me dí cuenta de la última palabra que la vocecita me había dicho, _"Sólo te tiene lástima". _No fue hasta ahora que comencé a darme cuenta que desde ese momento aquella voz no había vuelto a hablarme, tal vez murió... Y sus últimas palabras fueron esas. Entonces, necesito una respuesta más concreta de parte de James.

Pasaron unas cuántas horas en la que estuve como siempre divagando hasta que llegó el recreo, 45 hermosos minutos de libertad dentro de la prisión, 45 minutos que muchos dedicaban a comer pero yo no, para mí era el momento de hablar cualquier porquería con mis amigas para luego volver al castigo de tomar clases.

Yo personalmente odio comer en la escuela, a la hora de recreo sólo sé tomar alguna bebida energizante o tal vez algún refresco, nada sólido hasta llegar a casa, cuando llegué a la cafetería me encontré a Camille y Jo sentadas en nuestra mesa de siempre hablando con otros chicos del salón, algunas veces Logan se sentaba con nosotros, pero no desearía ver su rostro ni hablarle por unos días hasta que olvide lo que pasó ayer.

Me senté entre Camille y Jo y me arrepentí de hacerlo porque me bombardearon con una serie de preguntas sobre James _"¿Qué pasaría si les dijera que el es mi compañero de habitación?" ¡No... No quiero ni pensarlo!"_ En ese momento ví a James sentarse sólo en una mesa alejada, me pareció extraño verlo solo ya que siempre estaba con sus amigos del equipo de Hockey, y hablando del equipo de hockey me parecido que anoche me dijo algo sobre acompañarlo a la práctica, será mejor averiguar.

Saliendo de mi trance Camille y Jo seguían con el bombardeo y tuve que detenerlas porque me sentí un poco incómodo.

"Será mejor que vaya a averiguar" les dije intentando levantarme y dirigirme hacia él.

"¡Espera!" dijeron ambas a coro volviéndome a sentar donde estaba.

"Quiero que le preguntes si le gusta alguna chica... Ya sabes, preguntarle lo que piensa de mí..." me dijo Camille y contra mí mismo asentí recordando mi promesa de que ella sea feliz... Con él. en ese momento ví una bola de papel estrellándose en la cabeza de Camille, cuando miramos hacia atrás, típico; Carlos, el que amaba molestar a Camille. Camille se levantó a reclamarle a Carlos y aproveché el momento para dirigirme hacia James.

* * *

"Hola" le dije a lo que él me respondió con una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" me preguntó haciéndome estremecer.

"¿Disculpa?" le dije.

"Sabía que vendrías si me sentaba sólo, sé que puedo dejarte sólo en la escuela ya que aquí no harías nada, pero... deseo almorzar contigo" fue un poco incoherente pero simplemente asentí y lo observé comer en silencio.

Tiene buenos modales a la hora de comer, eso me agrada.

"¿Por qué no comes nada?" me preguntó después de unos segundos comiendo.

"Porque odio comer en la escuela, no me gusta" le dije tomando un sorbo de la bebida que me sostendría hasta llegar a casa.

"Deberías de..., no está tan mal" me dijo haciéndome reír.

"¿Te puedo preguntar algo?" le dije saliéndo por completo del tema.

"Pregunta lo que quieras"

"¿Por qué haces esto?"

"¿Qué? ¿Comer?" dijo haciéndome reír nuevamente.

"No... No, me refiero a esto... A ser mi amigo" dije haciendo énfasis en la última parte.

"Ya te lo dije, Kendall" me dijo volviéndo a lo que comía.

"Pero es que... No dejo de pensar que es por lástima"

"No es eso..." dijo después de detenerse a mirarme por unos segundos "... Es que no me parece justo que alguien como tú se esté destruyendo a sí mismo... He leído acerca de eso y lo que sucede contigo es que te deprimes mucho, si tienes alguien que te haga compañía tal vez te deprimas menos" me dijo con toda la seguridad de su voz.

"Ah..." no sabía que decir, tomé otro sorbo de mi bebida y me quedé en silencio para luego cambiar el tema.

"Mmm... Oye, no me respondas con otra pregunta, pero... ¿Qué piensas de Camille?" le dije sin muchos rodeos, si iba a hacer esto quería que fuera lo más rápido posible.

"¿Camille tu amiga?" me preguntó como si no fuera lo más obvio.

"¡No! Camille la reina de Inglaterra ¡Claro que Camille mi amiga! ... ¡Y te dije que no respondieras con otra pregunta!" le dije un poquito alterado pero manteniendo la calma.

"Ya... Ya... Bueno... Es ¿Bonita?" me dijo algo inseguro.

"¿Te gusta?" pregunté más por mí que ella.

"¿Qué?" me dijo un poco sorprendido por lo directo que fuí.

"¿Qué si te gusta?"

"Bueno... Yo.. Yo no sé, ¡Es muy linda.. Y... Me cae muy bien pero no sé!"

"Pero demuestras que te gusta" le dije ahora luchando conmigo mismo.

"¿Qué yo hago qué?"

"¡Escucha!, a ella le gustas y quiere saber si tiene oportunidad contigo" le dije continuando mi lucha.

"¡No, Kendall! Lo siento pero no creo que ella me guste... Así" me dijo un poco dudoso.

"¿Ah no?"

"Creo que talvez me han malinterpretado pero no creo que pueda... Digo claro que puedo pero no quiero herirla, porque realmente no me llama la atención de esa forma" me dijo en ese tono que yo creía y sentí como una carga se liberaba de mí.

"¿Estas completamente seguro?" le pregunté para asegurarme.

"Sí, lo siento mucho" me dijo con toda la sinceridad que podía mostrar en su perfecto rostro.

Yo me quedé en silencio en un punto fijo de la cafetería hasta que el rompió el silencio que me pareció entender que para él fue incómodo.

"Y... ¿Yo le gusto tanto?"

"Te quiere mucho" comencé "Te lo demuestra cada segundo y tu... No lo notas"

"Realmente no lo había notado, pero no creo poder corresponderle" me dijo.

"¿Por qué?" dije insolentemente, sólo se me salió sin querer, pero ya lo había dicho.

"No creo que sea mi tipo..." me dijo algo incómodo.

"Esta bien... Ya no te molesto más... Y para hacerte el favor te cambiaré el tema, ¿Tienes práctica hoy?"

"Sí. los Lunes y Miércoles" me dijo.

"¿Y yo tendré que...?" empecé pero me interrumpió rapidamente.

"Tendrás que ir conmigo y esperar que acabe"

"¿A qué hora?"

"De 4:00 a 7:00"

* * *

**(A/N):** Lluvia de incoherencias, ¿Verdad? Pronto vendrán las explicaciones de muchas cosas. Por ahora, esperar el próximo capítulo.

Besito, _Liz._


	6. Ignorante

**(A/N):** ¡Hola! Sé que tardé un poquito pero aquí tengo el sexto capítulo. Gracias por sus reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hacen dándome sus opiniones.

* * *

**INESTABLE,**

**Capítulo 6: Ignorante**

* * *

"Kendall, dame la cuchilla" dijo acercándose a mí intentando calmarme.

"No..." dije amargamente después de dar un paso exagerado hacia atrás, parecía calmado pero estaba a la defensiva.

"Kendall... Esa no es la solución"

"Para mí lo es"

"Vamos... No pudo ser tan malo..." me dijo.

"¿Cómo no pudo ser tan malo si después de clases todo fue horrible? Para resumir, tuve que aguantar a Carlos encima de mí toda la tarde cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de molestarme, segundo, el entrenador me sacó de la pista de hielo por intentar golpear a Carlos, tercero, estaré castigado el sábado por intentar pelear y para cerrar con broche de oro, ¡Adivinen con quien! ¡Con Carlos! ¡Que emoción! nótese mi sarcasmo." le dije mientras envolvía la cuchilla en mis manos apretándola con el puño provocando que me lastimara, el dolor era fuerte y mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse.

"Pero no debes de..." empezó "¡Kendall!" dijo después de notar lo que hacía con la cuchilla "Suéltala YA!" dijo abalanzándose sobre mí intentando forcejear conmigo, yo no era muy bueno en las actividades físicas pero tenía la suficiente fuerza para enfrentarme a James, dimos varias vueltas mientras yo me lastimaba aún más pero ya sentía la tensión salir de mi cuerpo en ese líquido rojo que no creo necesitar.

Solté la cuchilla y cayó al suelo llena de sangre para luego ser seguida por las gotas que caían de la palma de mi mano, el se quedó petrificado observándome mientras yo ya me encontraba completamente relajado, no necesariamente me corté las venas pero encontré la forma de hacerlo más breve sin que el pudiera estorbar.

No me había dado cuenta hasta que íbamos en un taxi de camino al hospital, y entonces me dí cuenta que no tenía salida. Al llegar al hospital, nos dirigimos a Emergencias.

"No sé porque tanto drama por un rasguño..." le dije furioso por haberme traído hasta aquí.

"¿Rasguño Kendall? ¿Rasguño? ¿Qué acaso no puedes divisar que sigues sangrando?"

"Es una estupidez, pude haberme curado en casa" le dije, en ese momento apareció la doctora que se apresuró en desinfectarme para luego vendarme.

"Fue algo muy profundo... ¿Cómo te hiciste esto, cielo?" me preguntó la doctora y James abrió la boca para responder pero me le adelanté.

"Le aposté a un amigo que podía durar 10 minutos apretando la cuchilla..." empecé "... ¿No es cierto, James?" le pregunté y él entendiendo lo que hacía solamente asintió y miró hacia otro lugar. "Entonces él se preocupó mucho porque sangraba y me trajo hasta aquí" continué y la doctora pareció dudar.

"Deben tener más cuidado jugando... Y más con las cosas que pueden herirte" dijo la doctora como si fuéramos niños, lo que más odio es que me traten como niño.

"¡Eso mismo le dije yo!" dijo James algo alterado.

"Debes hacerle más caso a él, se preocupa por tí" dijo la doctora y yo le dediqué una mirada fulminante a James para darme cuenta que un leve sonrojo aparecía en su rostro, sonreí para mis adentros y se me fue el enojo.

"Lo sé... lo quiero mucho... Es mi mejor amigo..." dije y su sonrojo se pudo divisar más pero la doctora tenía su atención en terminar de vendarme la mano.

"Tienes suerte de tener un amigo como él" dijo ella y no pude evitar soltar una risita, aunque quería ser más que su amigo en ese momento me sentía perfectamente bien, podía acostumbrarme a esto. No a seguir cortándome, sino a James preocupándose por mí.

"Es una herida profunda... Intenta no mover mucho la mano izquierda, en dos días te podrás quitar las vendas y necesitarás una crema para la cicatrización" dijo mientras yo asentía sin realmente escuchar lo que decía, me daba igual "Cuida de él, no dejes que juegue con cosas peligrosas" ahora se refería a James.

"No hay problema, doctora, lo cuidaré muy bien" dijo James como si realizara un juramento para proteger la patria o morir en el intento. _"¿Qué tanta importancia le dan a esto?"._

* * *

El camino a casa fue silencioso y no pude evitar sentirme intimidado con la mirada reprobante de James sobre mí, no conocía bien a James pero a mi parecer sabía que me esperaría un largo sermón - reproche recién horneado en casa, empecé a recordar la furia que sentí horas atrás con el frecuente parloteo de Carlos sobre mis habilidades físicas, burlándose de mí, estaba practicando junto a James y los otros del equipo de hockey y aprovechando cada oportunidad que tenía molestándome, yo sólo estaba ahí sentado esperando que James acaba para largarme a mi casa. _"¿tengo que sufrir todos los días?"_

**FLASHBACK**

Habían terminado la ronda o lo que sea y tenían un pequeño descanso de 5 minutos, yo estaba sentado en el lugar donde se sientan los jugadores que aún no juegan o que aún no llega su turno y para suerte mía el entrenador había sentado a Carlos para llamar a otro de los que estaban ahí.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Knight?" sexta vez en el día que me lo preguntaba, yo estaba harto.

"Como ya te dije, vine con James" le dije en un intento inútil para que me dejara en paz.

"Qué bueno es James... Ahora se dedica a hacer obras de caridad cargando con un saco de arena como tú" Ese comentario, sumado con los otros comentario que había dicho más las risas de los otros que estaban ahí sentados, me sacó de mis casillas. No dije nada cuando me levanté y lo empujé provocando que cayera en el suelo, él rápidamente me golpeó en la cara y yo, sin quedarme perdiendo lo tomé y lo pegué contra la pared, estaba listo para golpearlo cuando un silbato sonó detrás de mí haciéndome soltarlo.

Era el entrenador Simons, más simpático que el entrenador de gimnasia y un poco adicto a su celular, entrenaba a los chicos del hockey y a los del baloncesto.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

"Yo.. yo sólo hablaba con él y de repente se levantó a golpearme" dijo Carlos haciéndose el niño bueno como lo hace con todos los maestros.

"Kendall..." dijo James detrás del entrenador sorprendido por lo que hice.

"Yo no empecé... Es que él estaba..." intenté justificarme pero fui detenido por el entrenador.

"¡No me importa quién haya comenzado, los quiero a los dos el sábado en detención!" dijo haciéndome abrir la boca para protestar mientras Carlos se sentaba nuevamente en su lugar como si no hubiera pasado nada.

"¡No digas nada. Puedes retirarte!" me dijo.

"¡Pero yo..!"

"¡No te quiero aquí por hoy!" me dijo y yo, ahora furioso, me levanté, le hice señas discretas a James de que me iría a casa las cuales él entendió y me fui.

**...**

Al llegar a casa me dirigí al baño y busqué mi juego de afeitar que tanto utilizaba para hacer otras cosas en vez de afeitarme, tomé una de las cuchillas y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Tardé unos 15 minutos observando la cuchilla pensando en hacerlo o no, entonces cuando me dispuse a hacerlo apareció James por la puerta.

"¡KENDALL!" me dijo aterrado.

"Por lo que veo tu práctica concluyó poco después de que me fui .." dije levantándome y escondiéndola detrás de mí, intenté ser indiferente.

"¡No la escondas, sé que está ahí!" me dijo y yo empecé a alterarme y a dar pasos hacia atrás.

"¡Vete...!" le dije.

"Kendall, dame la cuchilla" dijo acercándose a mí intentando calmarme.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

* * *

Cuando llegamos a casa, no había nadie, obviamente. Nos dirigimos a mi habitación y yo me sentí perdido dentro de mi propia casa, no sabía donde poner la mirada sin darme cuenta de que James estaba ahí esperando el momento para reprocharme.

Su mirada me hacía sentir incómodo, como si fuera un pato y el fuera un cazador... Y sea temporada de patos y que el cazador sepa que estoy escondido y conociera mi escondite y esperara a que yo saliera para matarme. _"¿En qué diablos estoy pensando?"_ el fin es que cuando me cansé de su mirada sobre mí me desesperé.

"¿Podrías dejar de mirarme?"

"No" dijo después de fingir pensarlo.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?"

"Por lo que veo debo empezar a ser más fuerte contigo... ¿Kendall qué crees que haces? ¿Por qué acabas con tu vida de esa forma?"

"Sangre de más, sangre de menos... Da igual" le dije.

"¿No te das cuenta que hay personas a las que les importas?"

"¿Cómo quienes?" le pregunté.

"A tu madre, a Katie..." empezó pero rápidamente le interrumpí.

"¡Por favor! Si se preocuparan por mí me dedicarían tiempo" dije amargamente.

"¡Tiempo o no tienes un lugar en sus corazones!" me dijo a lo que rápidamente le respondí.

"¡No..!"

"Tienes lugar en mi corazón!" me dijo y me quedé congelado. "¿Qué demonios acaba de decir?" "¡Maldito James, cada vez me enamoro más de él ¿Y ahora me hace esto?" me dije a mí mismo.

"Ya tu serías otra cosa..." le dije después de unos minutos.

"¿Soy qué?" me preguntó calmándose.

"Eres... Especial" tardé mucho en decir lo último.

"¿Soy especial para tí?" me preguntó y yo me volví a congelar.

"Sí..."

"¿Desde que descubrí lo que hacías?" me preguntó acosadoramente.

"Desde antes" dije casi entre dientes.

"¿Desde cuándo?" me preguntó.

_"¿En qué diablos me acabo de meter?" _me dije a mí mismo.

* * *

**(A/N):** Bueno, salté unos detallitos en este capítulo quedó corto pero claro, ¿Qué pasará con nuestros niños en el próximo capítulo? Nadie sabe, sólo yo sé, Pero no les diré hasta la próxima :3

Besito, _Liz._


	7. Inerte

**(A/N):** ¡Qué rápido! No los quise dejar por tanto tiempo con la curiosidad, Sí... No soy tan mala (:

* * *

**INESTABLE,**

**Capítulo 7: Inerte**

* * *

"Bueno... Tú... Tú... Tú sabes... Le gustas a Camille y pues... Te considero especial porque ella es mi mejor amiga" dudé un poco para responder, obviamente mentía y a la hora de mentir era bueno, no pienso decirle la razón por la que es especial en mi vida además de estar intentando ayudarme.

"¿En serio?" me preguntó en ese tono acosador que te hace creer hasta a ti mismo que mientes.

"En serio" dije sin mirarlo a los ojos fijando mi vista en algún lugar de el piso.

"¡Kendall eres tan tonto!" dijo fastidiado acariciando su pelo y pensando unos segundos. Yo me volteé y me dirigí a la ventana a ver como empezaba a llover afuera, curioso porque la tarde había sido soleada, no sé si realmente me había sorprendido por la lluvia y si mi sorpresa fue tanta que no pude sentir que se paraba detrás de mí. Cuando me volteé ahora me había topado con su rostro, estaba demasiado cerca de mí.

"¿Aún no te arrepientes de tus palabras?" me preguntó acercándose un poco más, tanto que pude sentir el roce de su nariz en la mía.

El silencio fue mi respuesta y le dí a entender que estaba incómodo con él prácticamente sobre mí, era uno de esos momentos que tanto había deseado desde que lo conocí pero no puedo tener el 99.9% de certeza que estaba intentando conquistarme, no sé para que lo intenta porque si continúa con esto en pocos minutos estaré rendido a sus pies.

Me alejé de él y aún en silencio busqué mi mochila para hacer las tareas.

"Kendall, creo que no estás entendiendo lo que sucede" me dijo a mi espalda, levanté la vista sobre mi hombro y respondí.

"¿De dónde salió esta parte de ti " empecé "Siento que estoy soñando en la vida real, es como si todo lo que alguna vez he fantaseado se hiciera real..." le dije, intentando mantener todo indirecto, a vista de su silencio, continué "Creí que usabas otros métodos..." dije terminando mi corto monólogo.

"Ignoraré eso" dijo "Pero en este momento, puedes hacer lo que en tu fantasía más real no sentirías verídico" dijo acercándose a mí, otra vez y colocándose justo en frente de mí agachándose ligeramente y no me había dado cuenta que era ligeramente más alto que yo y que sus ojos se hacen más perfectos cuando te acercas y los miras detalladamente, llenos de ternura... Pensaba mientras el seguía inmóvil frente a mí.

"No puedo..." dije después de considerar besarle, _"¡¿Es en serio?! Estúpido ¡¿Estás rechazando la oportunidad de besarle?!" _dijo la voz dentro de mí cabeza que pareció volver de unas vacaciones y ahora estaba de mí lado, _"¡¿NO NOTAS QUE ES OBVIO QUE LE GUSTAS?!" _me gritó mientras me estremecí y me alejé de James dejándolo con el ceño fruncido, aún inerte.

"No... No... Lo siento, pero debo de pensar bien lo que hago y por más que quiera hacerlo tengo que pensar en ella, no le fallaré" le dije mientras su rostro se formaba una expresión de tristeza.

"¿Te refieres a tu amiga?"

"Sólo quiero que sea feliz... Y si su felicidad está contigo, no haré nada que pueda atentar con su felicidad"

"Hay cosas que no entiendes..." empezó a explicarme pero lo interrumpí.

"Tal vez no... Pero será mejor así, quiero estar seguro y no tener que dar un paso en falso... Por favor" asentió conformándose y mordiéndose los labios.

Después de un incómodo silencio el siempre buscaba la forma divertida de romperlo, esta vez hacíamos la tarea en silencio hasta que comenzó a juguetear con su lápiz de tal forma que no pude evitar reírme.

"Aún tenemos otra charla pendiente" me dijo.

"¿En serio?" dije en el tono de voz más bajo que pude haber usado en toda mi vida, no quiero que siga con la conversación anterior aunque ya me esté lamentando de haberlo rechazado.

"Busca las cuchillas, me desharé de ellas"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Olvidé arrojar esas cosas endemoniadas desde el primer día!"

"Pero no puedes..."

"¡Pero nada! ¡A la basura!"

Como niño berrinchudo acepté de mala gana y fui a buscar las cuchillas, pero guardé una en el botiquín del baño, "_¿Quién abría tal cosa? ¡Nadie! ¡Ha! Kendall 1, James 0"_. Después de arrojar a la basura las cuchillas, el resto de la noche fue divertido, hasta que caímos dormidos a las 1:30, yo, medité la situación y ajeno a todas las causas por las que rechacé a James, dormí con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

* * *

Al día siguiente el camino a la escuela fue interesante, me dijo que el partido de hockey competirían con otra escuela y si ganaban se iban a las nacionales, el partido sería en dos semanas pero no necesitaban forzar el entrenamiento, llevaban todo el año entrenando para esto. No habían problemas, además de esto, el mismo día era el evento cultural y las chicas del patinaje artístico también usarían la pista y terminarían media hora antes que el partido, era un poco abrumador sólo escuchar esto, y recordé que entre las que practican el patinaje se encuentran Camille y Lucy, _"¿Ya mencioné que no se soportan? Sí, creo que sí" _pero ambas comparten el amor por el hielo.

Me imaginé a James ganando el partido y eso me hacía feliz, prometí apoyarlo el día del partido. Ahora que estoy seguro de lo que sentimos ambos, no era difícil hacer promesas ni ocultar las cosas.

Al llegar a la escuela, recordé el dolor, pues a primera hora nos esperaba una clase de Anatomía Humana y después tendríamos dos largas horas de Matemáticas, _"¿Tengo que soportar el Álgebra otra vez?" "¡Dios, ¿Por qué?!"_ Llegamos al salón, juntos, tomamos asiento, él frente a mí dándome la espalda como en todas las clases, no pude evitar sentir algunas miradas sobre mí, pero decidí ignorarlas y hablar con James sobre cualquier estupidez hasta que empezara la clase.

A los pocos minutos sonó el timbre y ya todos habían llegado incluyendo a Logan, quién se había cambiado el corte de pelo y para ser sincero, no le queda bien, pero supuse que lo hacía para complacer a su nuevo grupo de amigos, entonces me puse a pensar en una cosa. "¿No tiene James amigos?" "¿Por qué siempre pasa el tiempo conmigo ahora?" "¿Qué de su vida social?" Me quedé toda la clase pensando en aquello y sin darme cuenta ya se habían acabado las clases de Anatomía y tendríamos 10 minutos libres antes de que el infierno empezara a arder y llegaran las clases de Álgebra.

"¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta directa?" me dirigí a James y me aseguré que nadie más nos escuchara, todos tenían la atención puesta en el desorden.

"Dime" respondió con una de esas sonrisas que te derriten.

"¿Qué acaso no tienes amigos?"

"Sabía que pronto me harías esa pregunta..."

"Entonces responde"

"Pues... Antes pensé que los muchachos del equipo lo eran, pero me distancié de ellos hace unas semanas y solamente hablamos cosas superficiales ahora"

"Osea que ya no tienes amigos"

"Sí, si tengo... ¿Conoces a Jett, verdad? El también está en el equipo"

"Es novio de Jo, pero no he hablado mucho con él"

"Es una persona en la que puedes confiar"

"Es extraño, las chicas lo consideran un Adonis, creí que era engreído... Pero resultó ser como tú·

"¿Como yo?"

"Sí, tú eres otro Adonis y no eres humilde con los demás, una persona tendría los humos en la cabeza si tuviera tu físico..." le dije distraído sin saber con certeza lo que decía,

"¿Te parezco un Adonis?" me preguntó y me hizo caer en cuenta en lo que dije.

"Sí" le dije sin rodeos, ya no era necesario dar vueltas para decir las cosas.

"Osea, ¿Soy lindo para tus ojos?"

"Lindo es muy poco para definirte, me pareces perfecto" le dije y en menos de un segundo me sentí avergonzado por lo cursi que había sonado eso, hasta lo hice sonrojar un poco, _"Qué tonto sonó eso"_ me dijo la voz en mi cabeza haciéndome sonrojar a mí también por lo que dije.

Nuestra conversación hubiese terminado pero en ese momento empezó la clase de Álgebra y hoy hablaríamos sobre la Factorización _"¿Qué diantres es eso? Ah, ¡Espera! ¡No quiero saber!" _me dije.

* * *

Unas 8 horas de escuela eran más que horribles, pero con la suerte por primera vez de mi lado, la tarde la compensaría visitando el café al que fuimos la otra vez, James se detuvo a hablar con un chico que al parecer era de el equipo y yo me adelanté un poco para que la suerte se esfumara y fuera interceptado por Camille.

"¿Le preguntaste a James?" me preguntó, no pudimos hablar en todo el día y escogió un buen momento para hablarme, nótese mi sarcasmo.

"De hecho sí... Lo siento... Pero no está interesado..." le dije y pude ver como su cara no cambiaba de expresión.

"Eso está por verse, te llamaré en la noche, voy a salir esta tarde" me dijo aún más feliz sin parecer afectada por mi respuesta.

"De ¿Acuerdo?" le dije.

"¡Espera mi llamada! Será importante!" me dijo y se marchó dejándome asentir.

"¿Qué pasó aquí?" me preguntó James atrás de mí, al parecer notando mi corta conversación con Camille.

"Aún sigue interesada en ti" le dije.

"Eso está muy feo... Yo tengo otros gustos" dijo mirándome a los ojos con una mirada cómplice y esa sonrisa perfecta.

"¿Otros gustos? ¿Ahora es que me lo dices?" le dije fingiendo estar sorprendido, entre risas y frases cómicas tomamos nuestro camino al café.

* * *

**(A/N):** No hay mucho avance aquí, pero ya salimos de la duda, ¿No? Gracias por sus Reviews, no saben (Ni quieren saber :P) como me pongo cuando leo sus opiniones, Los amo! :3

Besito, _Liz._


	8. Infalible

**INESTABLE,**

**Capítulo 8: Infalible**

* * *

El día no fue tan malo como pensé que sería, de hecho algunas personas de esas de las que no le importas para nada se acercaron a preguntarme lo que me pasó en la mano, a lo que respondí a todo, "Fue un accidente" todos parecieron tragarse el cuento, otra de las pequeñas cosas del día que me hicieron feliz fue que ni la mirada de Carlos ni la mirada de Logan estuvieron sobre mí_. "¿Me acabo de dar a respetar?" _me preguntaba a mí mismo.

Estábamos a unas calles del café cuando mi propia consciencia me atacó, iniciando una discusión imaginaria entre las voces en mi cabeza y yo. _"Debes actuar rápido"_ me dijo, dejándome perplejo.

_"¿Actuar?"_

_"¡Debes apresurarte si quieres a James!"_

_"¡¿Qué no escuchaste que no voy a...?!" no me dejó terminar cuando respondió._

_"¡Eres un idiota, ayer estaba rendido a tus pies y lo rechazaste, se estaba sirviendo en bandeja de plata...! ¡No! ¡En bandeja de oro y aún así le dijiste que no!"_

_"Es que yo no quiero..."_

_"¿Kendall? ¿Me vas a decir a MÍ que no te gusta James?" _

_"¡No me gusta, me encanta pero no...!"_

_"¡Ahí esta, te ENCANTA! ¿No crees que por primera vez en tu vida debes de tener algo que quieres? ¡Deja de pensar en Camille! ¡En este momento no es tu amiga, en este momento está en tu contra y quiere quitarte lo que ya tienes!" _En ese momento reflexioné esas últimas palabras y observé a James que también estaba distraído, pero no lo suficiente para dedicarme una sonrisa, que le devolví.

_"¿NO PUEDES VERLO? ¡ESTÁ ESPERÁNDOTE CON PACIENCIA! Pero déjame decirte que la paciencia dura poco?"_

_"Sólo quiero que el sienta lo que yo siento" le dije, encogido._

_"¡PUES HAZLO YA! Si esta tarde no dejas que te bese prometo que serás torturado de la peor forma, por tu subconsciente, que conoce tus MIEDOS y todo lo que ODIAS"_

_"Yo..."_

_"¿Y aún así vas a protestar?" me dijo sin esperar que terminara la oración que empezaba a decir._

_"Está bien, lo haré" me convencí a mi mismo, de mí mismo._

_"Hazlo, Kendall... Kendall... Kendall..."_

"¡KENDALL!" dijo James llamando mi atención, no me dí cuenta cuando ya estabamos en la misma mesa de la otra vez en el mismo café de la otra vez a la misma hora que la otra vez, con la misma cantidad de personas de la misma vez, Él, Yo, y la misma chica de la otra vez.

Una vez sentados en la mesa nuestra conversación fue entonada.

"Entonces..." empezó el.

"Entonces..." imité su acción.

"Seré directo contigo, ¿De acuerdo?" me dijo haciéndome estremecer, sé a dónde va esto, esperaba una conversación estúpida, risas y luego tal vez hablemos de esto, no tan directamente habría estado bien.

"De acuerdo" dije perdiéndome en sus ojos.

"¿Cuándo me darás una respuesta?"

"¿Una respuesta?" respondí.

"Una respuesta" dijo tranquilamente, este chico podía calmar a cualquiera.

"Es que no sé... No quiero fallarle a..."

"¡Ahí vas otra vez con eso!" me dijo fastidiándose "Kendall, ¿Crees que si no me interesara por tí estaría aquí? ¿Contigo?" No me dio tiempo a responder cuando continuó, "Desde que te conocí, desde que te conocí BIEN, me llegó ese impulso de protegerte, ese impulso de no verte sufrir, no sabía que diablos era, creo que la doctora en el hospital me hizo recapacitar y darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ti y me hizo caer en cuenta que tu sentías lo mismo, cosa que comprobé anoche y esta mañana nuevamente"

"Pero ella..."

"¡SI ELLA ME INTERESARA ESTARÍA CON ELLA! No siento nada por ella, Nunca sentiría por nadie lo que siento por tí... ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo?"

En ese momento apareció la chica.

"Lamento la tardanza, no noté cuando llegaron" nos dijo amablemente a los que ambos respondimos con una sonrisa "¿Qué desean?" ambos ordenamos café, cuando ella nos dió la espalda, abrí mi paso recostándome boca abajo sobre la mesa y dándole un beso rápido, sólo cinco segundos, sólo cinco segundos o tal vez cuatro, pero pude sentir sus labios en los míos, lo tomé por sorpresa pero respondió rápidamente presionando con más fuerza sus labios contra los míos, sentí sus dulces y perfectos labios, ¡Besé los labios de James Diamond! Me alejé de él y volví a sentarme en la mesa, estando completamente avergonzado, pero no lo suficiente para estar arrepentido..., pero sin mirarlo a los ojos.

"Kendall..." me dijo algo sorprendido, cuando lo ví, su sonrisa no podía ser más grande, acto siguiente ahora el estaba sobre la mesa y me tomó a mí de sorpresa con un beso rápido de su parte, pero en definitiva este tardó más, así que no fue un beso tan rápido, no conté los segundos porque me perdí en el éxtasis de sus labios... Esos labios... Al separarnos pude ver una sonrisa tonta en su rostro, me reí un poco, pero estaba nervioso, _"¿Y ahora qué?" _me pregunté a mí mismo. _"Bien hecho, Kendall"_ respondió la voz en mi cabeza, era la primera vez que me hacía sentir bien escuchar la voz dentro mí, _"Gracias"_ le respondí agradecido.

La chica regresó con los cafés, "¿Algo más?" preguntó con una sonrisa, me pregunto si nos vio besándonos, realmente no me importa... No; No me importa.

"No, gracias" respondió James a lo que yo asentí.

"Bien, buen provecho" nos dijo con una sonrisa mientras se marchó.

"Kendall... ¿Te parece bastante pronto si te pregunto si...?" ahora se dirigía a mí.

"Creo que si, es muy pronto... Y lo lamento mucho... Estoy aterrado... Entiéndeme" le respondí sin dejarlo terminar su pregunta.

"Cuando tú quieras, esperaré" me dijo haciéndome sentir mejor con su conmovedora sonrisa.

Después de terminar nuestro café continuamos hablando, hasta darnos cuenta que empezaba a caer la noche pero decidimos ir al centro comercial de la ciudad, sólo hay un centro comercial y al solamente haber uno es muy frecuentado por todos, decidimos no mostrar... Lo nuestro en público hasta que sea obvio, es decir, da igual, ¿No?

* * *

**(A/N): **Primero que nada, gracias por sus Reviews, (Sé que agradezco en casi todos los capítulos pero realmente estoy agradecida) Me hacen feliz *-*

Segundo, lamento que el capítulo haya sido tan corto, tal vez el siguiente lo justificará...

Y pues nada, mucho amor para todos de parte de mí (:

Besito, _Liz._


	9. Tu versión de los hechos

**INESTABLE,**

**Capítulo 9: Tu versión de los hechos**

* * *

Ningún hecho importante hasta el sábado, el día de mi detención ¿Detención? ¡Sí! ¡Con Carlos! ¡Qué feliz estoy! Nótese mi sarcasmo. Eran las 7:00 A.M Levantarse temprano para ir a la escuela y sentarse a hacer nada hasta el Mediodía. ¡Y con Carlos! ¿Qué más podría pedir? Nótese mi sarcasmo.

James fue amable y perfecto como siempre e hizo que el camino hasta la escuela no fuera aburrido y por un momento me hizo olvidar a dónde iba y a qué iba con sus locuras. Cuando llegamos me despedí de él y tuve que tomar unos cuántos respiros antes de entrar al salón donde estaríamos Carlos y yo hasta el mediodía.

La maestra de matemáticas sería quién nos atendería mientras estábamos castigados y lo peor de todo es que no estaba de muy buen humor. Carlos llegó unos minutos después que yo y tomó asiento unos lugares atrás de mí.

"Señor García, hay muchos asientos disponibles. Puede sentarse más adelante" dijo la maestra levantándose de donde estaba, mientras el suspiraba fastidiado y tomaba asiento al frente junto a mí, cabía destacar que éramos los únicos en el salón además de la mujer esa, qué lindo, toda la mañana con el chico que odio y con la mujer que también odio. Nótese mi sarcasmo.

"Como saben, yo soy quien atiende a los irresponsables escandalosos estudiantes que se ganan el mérito de estar en la sala de castigo toda la mañana del sábado" empezó la mujer esa con uno de sus sermones "Como maestra encargada es mi obligación estar aquí, pero al igual que ustedes también me gustan los días libres de la escuela y no considero prudente que ustedes como estudiantes y el futuro de nuestra nación sean denigrados a esto" Carlos y yo interceptamos nuestras miradas al escuchar eso. _"Cállese y diga que simplemente no quiere estar aquí y deje los rodeos"_ dije para mis adentros.

"Ahora díganme, ¿Por qué están aquí?" dijo tomando asiento nuevamente.

"Él me golpeó" dijo él con seguridad mientras yo le dediqué una mirada fulminante.

"Creo que debes aclarar por qué te golpeé" le dije yo aún fastidiado.

"Sea cual sea la razón; la fuerza bruta no es la solución" dijo la maestra acomodándose en su asiento.

"¡Eso mismo le dije yo a el!" dijo Carlos haciéndose el niño bueno mientras yo perdía la paciencia.

"¡Ambos sabemos que no dijiste eso!" le dije provocando una risita impertinente de su parte.

"¡Basta!" dijo la maestra "¿Por qué las diferencias entre ambos?" continuó y esa fue mi oportunidad.

"¡Esa la respondo yo!" empecé "¡Pues déjeme decirle que el señor aquí presente se considera mejor que todo el mundo y cree que puede pisotearme sólo porque sí, éste chico sólo es tu amiga cuando le conviene, a la hora de hacer algún proyecto o algo que pueda afectar sus calificaciones significativamente es el amigo más leal de todos pero cuando no le conviene le tocará conocer al demonio que oculta ese rostro latino detrás de esa sonrisa barata!" terminé de pronunciar esas palabras y me dí cuenta de que la maestra me miraba intrigada mientras que Carlos se encogía en su asiento, _"¿Yo dije eso?"_

"Muy bien Kendall, esa es tu opinión y la imagen que tienes de Carlos... Ahora, Carlos, ¿Consideras que lo que Kendall dice es correcto?" _"¿Desde cuándo es esto una clase de psicología o relaciones humanas?" _

"No... De hecho yo..."

"Dí la verdad, García, para mí no fue difícil decirla" le dije interrumpiendo lo que empezaba a decir, él se tomó unos segundos para meditar, observó la maestra y empezó.

"De acuerdo, no he sido el mejor a la hora de comportarme, lo admito" dijo mientras la maestra asentía.

"Entonces, no veo razón por la que no deban pedirse una disculpa" dijo la maestra.

"Yo no tengo razones para disculparme, si debería disculparme por algo es por haber sido tan buena persona y por haber sido tan tonto aguantando las estupideces que me hizo" dije, con toda la razón que pude tener, tanto la maestra como Carlos meditaron unos segundos.

"Aún así, deberías disculparte también, así ambos podrían llevarse bien" dijo la maestra levantándose de su asiento "Ahora, me tomaré unos minutos y buscaré un café y espero que cuando llegue, las diferencias entre ustedes estén en el pasado" dijo haciéndolo tomar como una orden.

Yo soy una persona un tanto rencorosa, me acomodé en mi asiento y saqué mi celular para ver la hora ignorando todo movimiento de Carlos.

"Lo siento" dijo casi entre los dientes.

"¿Disculpa?" dijo observando mi celular, casi ignorándolo

"Dije que lo siento"

"¿Lo sientes?" pregunté levantando una ceja y levantando la mirada.

"Sí, lo siento" dijo, no sé si lo decía sinceramente, de este tipo cualquier cosa podría esperar.

"Qué bueno" dije amargamente volviendo a mi celular para jugar con las teclas, realmente no hacía nada.

"Escucha, sé que hice mal pero estoy pidiendo disculpas, ¿No es suficiente para tí?"

"¿Crees que con unas disculpas puedes enmendar el miedo a hablar en público o el miedo a conversar con personas que no conozco que suelo sentir en ocasiones? ¡Disculpa pero con un lo siento no puedes arreglarlo mal que me hace sentir que me recuerden que soy pésimo para algo o que me hagan sentir una y otra vez como alguien que no debería existir...! ¡... Realmente me hace feliz que te disculpes pero no puedo aceptar tus disculpas! le dije dejando el celular sobre la mesa observándolo fijamente.

"Lo siento" dijo nuevamente mirando hacia el suelo haciéndome enfurecer.

"No es necesario que te te humilles, no aceptaré tus disculpas" dije fríamente volviendo mi mirada al frente.

Después de un silencio yo aún seguía furioso así que me digné a hablar.

"Dime algo, ¿Qué ganas siendo como eres?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" me respondió con otra pregunta.

"James ya se alejó de tí, pero ahora Logan es el nuevo en tu grupito... ¿Crees que todos seguirán a tu lado cuando se den cuenta que no ganan nada estando junto a tí?" le pregunté continuando con mi frialdad.

"No tienes que echarme en cara que soy un fracasado"

"No digo que seas un fracasado, tú eres lo que tú quieras ser, sólo digo que comportándote así no lograrás tener algún amigo real"

"¿Amigo real?" me preguntó.

"Vida sin amigos, muerte sin testigos" le respondí.

"En ocasiones quiero cambiar, pero no sé por dónde empezar, no creas que es fácil fingir ser alguien que no eres, yo soy así, soy la persona que describiste hace un rato"

"Sí, eso es cierto pero puedes cambiar a esa persona"

"¿Cómo la cambio?"

"El chiste es que tú descubras esa parte" le dije y el se quedó pensativo.

En ese instante llegó la maestra, con una taza blanca, rápidamente el olor a café se hizo más fuerte y cubrió todo el salón.

"¿Ya son amigos?" preguntó la maestra con una sonrisa.

"Esta es decisión de él" dijo Carlos dirigiendo su mirada junto con la de la maestra hacia mí.

"No seré tu amigo, pero considero prudente llevarlas en paz" dije.

"¡No se diga más, no más rivalidad entre ustedes!" empezó la maestra "¿Qué les parece si salimos más temprano hoy?" preguntó y ambos levantamos la mirada rápidamente.

"¿En serio?" dijimos casi a coro.

"En serio, han demostrado ser maduros, ¿Por qué no? ¡Los tres deseamos salir de aquí!" dijo la maestra entre risas, nunca la ví reír como ahora lo hacía "¡Será un secreto entre los tres... Pueden ir a casa!" dijo y ambos sonreímos y agradecimos a la maestra, para luego salir los tres.

"¡Hasta el lunes y no más rivalidad!" dijo la maestra subiendo a su auto con una sonrisa.

"¡No más rivalidad!" le dije a la maestra.

"¡No más rivalidad!" repitió Carlos.

Me dispuse a ir a casa cuando unas palabras me detuvieron.

"¡Kendall, espera!" era Carlos.

"¿ Sí?" le pregunté.

"¿Te gustaría ir por un café o algo?"

"Me encantaría pero tengo planes con James y estará feliz de saber que salí mucho más temprano de lo esperado..." me excusé y dije la verdad.

"¿James y tú...?"

"¡Somos grandes amigos!" le dije antes de que sacara alguna conclusión, puede que no exista más rivalidad pero sigue siendo Carlos.

"Bueno... ¡Hasta el lunes!" me dedicó una sonrisa.

"Hasta entonces" le dije.

* * *

Ahora, era tiempo de ir a casa de James, se suponía que iría a su casa a no me acuerdo qué cosa, el camino fue algo largo pero llegué y antes de tocar la puerta me dí cuenta que estaba abierta. Al entrar me llevé una enorme sorpresa, me quedé paralizado, no sabía qué sentir al momento de ver a James y Camille besándose, me tranquilicé al ver las manos de James en el aire y verlo alejarse rápidamente de ella mirándola con cierto desprecio, aún ninguno de los dos notó mi presencia.

"¿Estás loca?" James gritó con ese tono agresivo que odio.

"Lo siento yo solo..." Camille se excusaba pero conozco cuando ella es sincera... Y en este momento no lo era.

"¿Llego en mal momento?" pregunté captando la atención de ambos.

"¡Kendall!" dijo James abriendo los ojos muy grandes al notarme "¡No pienses mal yo no...!"

"¡No te preocupes, cálmate!" le dije, en los dos primeros segundos al verlos besándose pude sentir como las piezas de mi empezaban a caer pero al notar la expresión de James supe que esto no era obra de él.

"¿Por qué intentas explicarle a Kendall? ¿A él qué le importa...?" dijo Camille "Lo siento" ahora se dirigía a mí, no lo decía por mí, supuse que le parecía extraño que James se espantara e intentara hacerme entender.

Después de un silencio, él empezó a decir algo.

"Pues verás, Kendall..."

"Yo te responderé eso" dije cortándo lo que James empezaba a decir.

* * *

**(A/N): **Los dejaré con la duda, ¿Quieren más? ¡Esperen el próximo capítulo!

Bueno, esto realmente no sería incluido en la trama pero decidí que Carlos debería de aprender a ser más sensible ¿No? por eso el nombre del capítulo es una oración en vez de un adjetivo, como suelo hacerlo.

La frase "Vida sin amigos, muerte sin testigos" la encontré hace unos días, ¡Lo siento! pero tenía que usarla o no podría morir en paz xD

El capítulo 10 es interesante, o eso creo ._.

Un besito, _Liz._


	10. Indispensable

**INESTABLE,**

**Capítulo 10: Indispensable**

* * *

"Te escucho" dijo Camille, _"¿Me está retando?"_ pregunté a mis adentros. Respiré profundamente y vi la mirada reprobante de James sobre mí, me daba igual, estaba dispuesto a decirlo todo, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo todo.

"Resulta que James y yo somos más que amigos, de hecho somos..."

"¡GRANDES AMIGOS!" gritó James interrumpiéndome, yo me sentí fastidiado y abrí la boca para hablar pero él me interrumpió nuevamente.

"¡Le explico porque yo pensé que él estaba enamorado de tí!"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" gritamos Camille y yo casi a coro, James me dedicó esa mirada de _"Sé lo que hago" _decidí seguirle el juego, pero sería la última vez.

"¡James cuantas veces debo decirte que no me gustan ni Camille ni Jo, son mis mejores amigas!" dije actuando una discusión que aparentemente "Ya habíamos tenido" aprender a actuar es algo que debo hacer antes de morir, soy bueno.

"¡No debes preocuparte por eso, sé que Kendall no siente nada por mí!" dijo Camille con una sonrisa acercándose nuevamente a James haciéndolo dar unos pasos atrás en señal de no quererla a su lado.

"¡Hola!" por la puerta apareció una mujer que al parecer era la madre de James "¡James, cariño has vuelto! ¿Por qué no me avisaste ni me dijiste que tenías visitas?" Sí, en definitiva era la madre de James, Brooke Diamond.

"De hecho no, sólo pasaba por aquí a buscar unas cosas... Mamá ellas es Camille y él es... Kendall" hizo una pequeña pausa para mencionar mi nombre, ambos interceptamos la mirada y sonreímos al otro.

"¡Tú eres Kendall, me alegra que hayas invitado a James a pasar unos días en tu casa, a veces está muy sólo porque no podemos dedicarle mucho tiempo...!" la madre de James empezó a parlotear haciendo a James sentir un poco incómodo.

"¡Espera! ¿James está en tu casa?" ahora hablaba Camille quien se dirigía a mí, _"¿Qué tipo de conversación es esta?" _me dije a mí mismo.

"Sí desde hace.. unos.. días" dije haciendo una pausa en cada palabra intentando hacerlo parecer obvio.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"Ah... No creí que fuera de gran importancia..." dije intentado parecer relajado, pero estaba un poco tenso.

"¡Les dejaré dinero para que ordenen algo de comer! Sólo vine a tomar un baño y cambiarme, debo volver a la oficina, tengo una reunión..." dijo la madre de James volviendo con su parloteo, _"¿Soy yo ó habla demasiado?"_ me parece divertido escucharla.

"No te preocupes, mamá, ya casi nos vamos" dijo James cortante, pero con su perfecta sonrisa.

"Bueno, los dejo, James pórtate bien" me pareció gracioso escuchar eso, me recuerda un poco a mi mamá que también pasa todo el día trabajando.

Decidimos ir a mi casa y dejar a Camille en el camino, no sin antes explicarle varias cosas a base de mentiras, James y yo construimos un segundo muro de berlín que separaba la verdad de nuestras explicaciones. Al dejarla en su casa, el camino a mi casa fue largo y silencioso, él sabía que yo continuaba a la defensiva y enojado por no haberme dejado explicarle a Camille, "¿Por qué no quería que le dijera?" me dije a mí mismo y pude sentir el eco de lo que me decía mentalmente por toda mi cabeza.

* * *

Al llegar, como de costumbre no había nadie en casa y silenciosamente subimos a mi habitación cuyas paredes ocultaban esos momentos y extrañas discusiones que hemos tenido, me senté en silencio sobre mi cama y él tomó asiento a mi lado.

"Lo siento" me dijo observando un punto fijo del piso

"¿Lo sientes?" empecé "¿Sientes mentir acerca de lo que está pasando entre tú y yo?" le pregunté.

"Créeme que estoy más impaciente que tú... ¡Deseo que todo el mundo lo sepa! pero hay algo en ella que no me gusta"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Me refiero a que tal vez esté obsesionada conmigo, no lo sé, pero me pareció extraño verla llegar a mi casa sin siquiera saber donde vivía, tuvimos una conversación que más bien fue un interrogatorio y luego se abalanzó sobre mí, justo en el momento en que llegaste"

El silencio fue mi respuesta, él continuó.

"Por favor, no sé que piensas en este momento pero podría jurar que nunca sentiría por ella lo que siento por tí, tengo que protegerte, te has vuelto indispensable para mí" terminó de pronunciar esas palabras y sentí como un impulso eléctrico hacía que la fuerza en mi pecho corriera a tal velocidad hasta llegar al punto de querer explotar, continué en silencio pero la expresión en mi rostro le daba a entender que no estaba enojado, entonces, me remató.

"Kendall, si quieres el próximo lunes gritaré frente a todos lo nuestro" sentí congelarme pero reaccioné velozmente.

"¡¿ESTAS LOCO?!"

"Pero si yo..."

"¡Pero si nada! James eres todo para mí pero sigo aterrado, aún no conozco este mundo, dame más tiempo"

"Contaré los minutos hasta que estés listo"

Después de eso no pude hacer más que besarlo, no fue necesariamente un beso, fue más un roce de labios que me elevó hasta los cielos y me regaló un rayo de sol. El resto del fin de semana no estuvo mal, al día siguiente James finalmente pudo conocer plenamente a mamá y pasó el día con nosotros de hecho fuimos al cine y mamá encontró la manera de avergonzarme frente a él unas quinientas veces.

El lunes, James tenía práctica, estábamos en la pista de hielo durante su descanso cuando recordé sobre su partido que ya era el lunes siguiente.

"¿Debo estar allí para apoyarte?" le pregunté.

"Necesito tener un amuleto de la suerte en un partido tan importante, ¿No?"

"Seré bienvenido ¿Verdad?" pregunté nuevamente recordando el incidente con Carlos de la práctica pasada.

"Si no lo eres, yo tampoco"

"Por favor, no abandonarías algo tan importante por mí" le dije, pues era verdad, osea, James adora el hockey.

"Abandonaría eso y más"

Me quedé en silencio disfrutando el momento y sus palabras para después darle una lluvia de preguntas.

"¿Y están listos para jugar?"

"Tenemos meses entrenando"

"¿Y como será todo? ¿Van a venir aquí o deberán ir a otra escuela?"

"Ellos serán los visitantes esta vez, será todo aquí" por alguna razón adoro la manera tan seria en la que me explica esas cosas, sin abandonar su sonrisa pero con ese tono serio...

"¿Y cuánto tiempo duran esos partidos?"

"Algunas dos horas, varía de equipo en equipo..."

"¿Pero realmente están listos, ustedes son buenos?"

"Por favor, somos los mejores en el hockey" dijo alardeando.

"De eso no tengo duda, tienen a James Diamond" le dije.

En ese momento el entrenador anunció que el descanso finalizaba, Carlos pasó frente a nosotros y nos dedicó una sonrisa que yo le devolví, James observó curioso la escena.

"¿Desde cuándo las sonrisas?" preguntó divertido.

"Desde detención" le respondí.

"¿Y qué sucedió ahí? Había olvidado preguntarte"

"Cosas..." empecé "La maestra prácticamente nos persuadió para llevarlas en paz, además nos dejó salir temprano gracias a ello"

"Veamos cuánto dura" dijo divertido, levantándose y volviendo al hielo, él también es consciente de que Carlos puede ser una caja de sorpresas.

* * *

Al terminar el entrenamiento Carlos vino a nosotros mejor dicho a mí, ya que James se encontraba un poco alejado hablando con Jett sobre no sé que cosa.

"¡Kendall!" me dijo con una sonrisa.

"¡Carlos!" le devolví la sonrisa.

"Bueno... Eh... Tenemos una especie de reunión del equipo en mi casa, James y tú están invitados..."

"Ah..." realmente no deseaba ir, pero no sería tan directo "Y... ¿Quienes irán?"

"Pues los chicos del equipo... Menos Jett"

"¿Jett no? ¿Y por qué?"

"No creo que él desee ir..."

"¿Lo invitaste al menos?"

"Sí..." me dijo en tono poco convincente, yo le dediqué una mirada acusadora "Bueno no..."

"¿Tienes problemas con Jett?"

"No... Es que... James y Jett nunca fueron muy bienvenidos que digamos en el equipo, siempre están alejados y ajenos a lo que nosotros hacemos..."

"Creo que primero debes recordar que ustedes son unos matones, tal vez a ellos no les guste eso"

"Tienes razón, pero aún así debe haber hermandad en el equipo" su pretexto no estuvo mal, pero tengo también tengo mi argumento.

"Esa hermandad de la que tu hablas no es real, la hermandad entre matones no existe, ellos están ajenos a lo que ustedes hacen pero si cambiaran estoy seguro de que se acerarían a ustedes"

"Sólo diles que vengan y ya, vamos a ir todos juntos saliendo de la escuela y si no quieren ir con nosotros, saben dónde vivo" dijo Carlos dándose por vencido después de reflexionar.

Casi todos se marcharon y vine en el pasillo hablando con James y Jett y les mencioné sobre la fiesta.

"Carlos los invitó a una reunión del equipo a su casa" les dije.

"¿Carlos?" dijeron ambos casi a coro.

"Sí, Carlos, es en una hora pero pueden llegar antes"

"No pienso ir para allá" dijo Jett, decidido.

"Pero debes de ir ¡Le dije a Carlos que te invitara!"

"¡Me da igual, sé que no me divertiré ahí!" me respondió.

"Pero creo que el entrenador estará ahí... ¿Y si es algo importante?"

"Si tiene algo importante que decir tiene las próximas prácticas para decirlo" dijo James en completa calma.

"¡Chicos!" les dije, algo fastidiado.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas para que James luego me respondiera.

"Si tú vas, yo voy"

"Estoy invitado, pero ni iré porque no estoy en el equipo" le dije.

"Entonces no hay trato" me dijo divertido.

"¡James!" le dije.

"¡Que no!" me respondió.

"¡Tendremos problemas!" les dije a ambos.

"Si James no va, yo no voy" dijo Jett.

"¡Ambos irán y PUNTO!" les dije enojado provocando su sorpresa, intercambiaron miradas nuevamente y me dí cuenta que sucumbieron ante mí asintiendo, parecían gemelos, hacían lo mismo al mismo tiempo.

"Iremos, pero si me das un abrazo" me dijo James y yo me encogí un poco por la presencia de Jett.

"No te preocupes, él lo sabe..." me dijo James.

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

"No te preocupes, Kendall, sé guardar secretos"

"Hablaremos luego" me dijo James dándome el abrazo que le debía.

Yo me quedé en shock observando como se dirigían con los demás, en ese instante, las voces dentro de mí me atacaron debatiendo a gritos lo ocurrido.

* * *

**(A/N): **¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Excelente? ¿Bien? ¿Regular? ¿Mal? ¿Horrible? Quiero saber :3 Este capítulo fue algo instantáneo, las letras se escribieron solas y tal vez no es lo que yo esperaba pero me conformo con esto. Quiero ser un unicornio:3 ¡DIGANME LINDURA! hahaha... Hasta la próxima.

Besito, _Liz._


	11. Invisible

**(A/N): **Capítulo 11, LEAN! xD

* * *

**INESTABLE,**

**Capítulo 11: Invisible**

* * *

Según James, la fiesta no fue nada del otro mundo, como le dije. Ignoré todo sobre ese tema y me concentré ahora en la forma un descarada en la que me había dejado con la boca abierta esta tarde, mi comentario fue repentino pero su respuesta fue mucho más repentina, tanto que no me dejó terminar la oración que comenzaba a pronunciar.

"¡¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que Jett...?!"

"¡Creí que no era necesario decírtelo!" Parecía que sabía exactamente lo que iba a decir, estoy empezando a odiar la forma en la que suele interrumpirme.

"No quiero sonar exigente ni malcriado ni nada... Pero, James, ¡Se trata de nosotros! ¡Yo estoy involucrado!" le dije elevando el tono de voz en cada palabra.

"Dos cosas" empezó "Exigente eres perfecto, eres tan lindo enfadado... Y lo otro no importa, él es de confianza"

"¿Desde cuándo lo sabe?" dije calmándome intentando ser indiferente a su primer comentario.

"Desde el principio, de hecho sospechaba que pasaría... Le conté todo y apostó a que sería yo quién no resistiría... ¿Adivina qué? ¡Ganó la apuesta!" me respondió despreocupadamente y nuevamente intentando romper mi indiferencia.

"Me doy por vencido, la próxima vez intenta no decirme las cosas en el momento menos adecuado" respondí tapándome los ojos pero sintiendo, sin poder verlo, como una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

* * *

Al día siguiente unos minutos antes de que empezara la clase de Anatomía, Carlos se dirigió a mí.

"Hey, no fuiste a la fiesta" me dijo.

"No estoy en el equipo" respondí concentrado en las láminas que habían en las paredes del salón, nunca había prestado tanta atención a ellas.

"Pero estabas invitado" me dijo con un tono ¿Desilucionado?

"Pero no estoy en el equipo... Además no creo caerle bien al entrenador..." le dije aún concentrado en las paredes, le lancé una inofensiva indirecta recordando nuestra pelea de la semana pasada.

"Espero que para la próxima asistas"

"¿Hay una próxima?" pregunté sin mirarlo ahora concentrado en las ventanas, mi rostro se dirigió hacia él pero mis ojos no se movían de su punto.

"No, pero tenemos campeonato en dos semanas y..."

"James ya me tiene actualizado con eso" le dije, _"¿Por qué estoy siendo tan cortante?" _me pregunté a mí mismo.

"Sí... pero estamos planeando una fiesta si ganamos... Y, si perdemos también habrá fiesta" me dijo con una risita al final.

"Ustedes ganarán, no tienes por qué dudar" le dije dedicándole una breve mirada y volviendo a la ventana.

"Debes estar ahí" me dijo.

"Por supuesto, James me llevará arrastrándome cualquier cosa" le dije volviendo a mirarlo y ahora esperé su respuesta, no conocí la expresión que tomó su rostro.

"¿James y tú...?" empezó a formular una pregunta que fue interrumpida por el timbre y la entrada justo a tiempo de la maestra al aula.

* * *

Después de eso, ver el tiempo correr sin sucesos importantes en mi complicada vida, me hizo caer en cuenta que dos semanas habían pasado y faltaban sólo 6 horas para el campeonato, que era a las 8:00, ahora estábamos en la exposición cultural que también caía el mismo día que el campeonato, demasiado movimiento para la escuela, debíamos estar todo el día allí, pero lo bueno fue que en todo el día apenas recibíamos clases, los maestros estaban vueltos locos por todas partes organizando los aspectos que correspondían a cada una de sus asignaturas mientras que el maestro de gimnasia y el entrenador estaban muy sentadotes ya que no tenían que participar muy a fondo en la feria.

Las chicas del patinaje artístico tenían un rudo entrenamiento desde la mañana, lo que significaba todo un día entrenamiento para Camille y Lucy, no quiero saber como la están pasando. Lo que sé con certeza es que hay otras 7 escuelas metidas dentro de nuestra escuela, lo que significa nada de espacio, dentro de esas escuelas una de ellas jugará contra el equipo de James ésta noche, y como pude notar, muchos de los miembros del equipo se hacían notar por sus vestimentas que llamaban la atención y que gritaban a todo el que la veía que formaban parte del equipo.

Los chicos de la otra escuela querían ver el gimnasio, pero el gimnasio estaba ocupado por las chicas del patinaje, todo en la escuela estaba repleto, El teatro lleno de personas que veían las interpretaciones de los cantantes, actores y de todos los estudiantes que tienen algún talento, La cafetería llena de estudiantes de 7 escuelas diferentes, 8 con la nuestra, Una gran parte de los salones mostrando alguna exposición de algo que a mí posiblemente no me importe, La biblioteca y la sala de comunicaciones repleta de los nerds que adora el Wi-Fi desbloqueado El salón de conferencias lleno de maestros y estudiantes del cuadro de honor de todas las escuelas hablando de la importancia de la educación en la actualidad, Los pasillos llenos de estudiantes con carteles hablando de un país específico en el mundo y como si fuera mucho la enorme sala de maestros fue renovada para hacer una sala de proyección donde cada quien tenía un turno para mostrar una presentación sobre algo. "¿Quién puede soportar tanta gente en un sólo lugar? ¡Yo no!" estaba sentado junto a Jo en el teatro viendo como muchos hacían el ridículo frente a 7 escuelas, sentimos lástima por los que hacían las cosas mal pero llegaron ocasiones en las que no pudimos aguantar las risas.

James, no era uno de los mejores estudiantes en geografía así que le tocó ir al salón de maestros... digo, a la sala de proyección para mostrar alguna presentación y completar sus calificaciones, Allí también estaban Carlos, Jett y Logan, el último había bajado severamente sus calificaciones y ahora debía de completarlas como sea, la sala de proyecciones era la solución más fácil, la otra alternativa sería un fuerte examen con todas las materias juntas que nadie quería tomar.

"Me estoy aburriendo aquí" me dijo Jo, después de ver la interpretación de una chica de nuestra escuela que habían cantado una versión de _Hometown Glory_ de Adele, la primera chica del día en haber hecho algo bien, y eso que ya hacían 3 horas desde que había empezado el evento.

"¿Tienes una mejor idea?" le pregunté.

"Tenemos muchas opciones" me dijo.

"¿Y crees que alguna es buena?"

"¿Quieres ir a la biblioteca?" me preguntó.

"¿A ver como los nerds se pelean por una computadora? ¡No gracias!" respondí.

"Cierto..." dijo más para sí misma "Escuché que en la cafetería están sirviendo Nuggets" continúo después de pensarlo brevemente.

"¿Nuggets?" pregunté entusiasmado.

"Hay de todo, vamos antes de que lo devoren todo... Es única ocasión en el año que la cafetería sirve comida decente" me había persuadido completamente.

"¿Qué esperamos?" dije levantándome.

El camino a la cafetería fue un poco agitado, chocar con personas no es lindo, y menos cuando las personas son muchas y chocas con al menos 10 personas de 10 segundos, después de ver las enormes filas el hambre desapareció lentamente hasta que reducimos nuestros deseos de Nuggets a dos _Snickers_ de la máquina expendedora y dos latas de _Coca-Cola_. Hacer filas es algo que odiamos.

* * *

Una hora después, James ya era libre y decidió pasar el rato con nosotros, ahora íbamos a ver el concurso literario y escuchar unos pequeños relatos además de escuchar los ganadores que enviaron E-mails con sus historias para concursar al correo electrónico de la escuela. El requisito era que la historia fuera tuya, que tuviera más de 4000 palabras y que fueras estudiante de una de las 8 escuelas involucradas.

Después de escuchar el último relato, que parecía más un_ Creepypasta _porque nos dejó a algunos aterrados por la complejidad de la historia, ya que los "Mejores escritores" de la escuelas invitadas debían de cautivarnos con tres de sus mejores relatos, era la hora de mostrar los ganadores del concurso de historias, el tercer lugar se lo ganó una chica de pelo negro cuyo apellido no recuerdo pero su nombre era Samantha. James parecía más interesado en esta actividad que las otras porque nos dio la idea de venir.

Ahora, el segundo lugar. Pude ver a nuestra maestra de Lengua y literatura (Quién era que dirigía la actividad literaria) sorprenderse al leer a quien quiera que haya ganado el premio al segundo lugar.

"Y el segundo lugar es para..." unos segundos de suspenso, la maestra quitándose los lentes y acomodándolos nuevamente releyendo al ganador. "... Kendall Knight" pude sentir en ese momento como una luz se postraba sobre mí y yo me examiné a mí mismo, _"¡Yo no envié ninguna historia!"_ me dije mentalmente más nervioso que abrumado, "... Por su historia _Piezas_" entonces recordé la historia que escribí hace unos meses y que unas semanas atrás James había leído en mi computadora en su primera noche en mi casa.

**FLASHBACK**

Me vestí en el baño y me dirigí a mi habitación encontrándome con James revisando mis carpetas, había encontrado mi carpeta de ensayos, historias y estupideces que yo solía escribir, "Maldición" dije para mis adentros mientras me dirigía a sentarme a su lado.

"¿Qué tienes ahí?" dije intentando no parecer avergonzado porque ya se había adelantado a leer algunas palabras de uno de mis cortos.

"¿Tu escribes?" me contestó con otra pregunta sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla.

"Bueno... Em.. Yo... hago algo... Sólo son estupideces..."

"¿Estupideces? ¡Esto es interesante!, ¿Por qué no escribes un libro o compartes esto con alguien?"

"Porque a la gente no le interesa lo que hago..."

"A mí me interesa, Kendall" me dijo volteándose a verme, parece que sin darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de mí, nuestros rostros por segunda vez en ese día estaban más cerca de lo que debían estar y yo luchaba conmigo mismo para no hacer una estupidez.

"No... Pero... Es que nunca finalizo lo que comienzo a escribir..." dije poniéndolo como excusa, aunque realmente nunca terminaba nada de lo que escribía y alejándome de él.

"Deberías de terminarlos" dijo, y yo dí por terminada esa conversación.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Realmente, esa historia estaba inconclusa, se supone que la protagonista muere o queda viva, aún no sabía si dejarla morir o cambiar su final, el pensamiento de que James había enviado esa historia no fue un pensamiento, fue una realidad.

"Una historia sobre la clásica protagonista cenicienta que conoce el mundo de las drogas y un universo oscuro al que decide consagrarse, con un final un tanto triste pero que nos da la lección de saber tomar los caminos correctos o afrontar las consecuencias" dijo la maestra de literatura mientras yo le dí una mirada fulminante a James por haberme empujado a ir a tomar el premio. Tendríamos una seria conversación en un rato, pero ahora sólo deseo ser invisible.

Me dirigí a paso de plomo a tomar mi premio y pude escuchar a mis espaldas a Jo preguntándome por qué no le había dicho antes, me hice el sordo porque la furia que sentí en ese momento no fue más grande.

Lo peor de todo, es que publicarán las historias ganadoras como un libro.

* * *

**(A/N):** ¿James habrá cometido un error? ¿O talvez fue algo bueno?

Detalle: El Flashback forma parte del capítulo 5 (:

Besito, _Liz._


	12. Incertidumbre - Parte I

**INESTABLE,**

**Capítulo 12: Incertidumbre - Parte I**

* * *

Una vez estaba frente a todo el mundo, todos esperaban que dijera unas palabras de inspiración o algo así, toda mi "alegría" de haber ganado era sólo el enojo que sentía lo cual fue resumido a una palabra que más bien fue una mentira.

"Gracias" dije secamente para luego regalar una sonrisa falsa y dirigirme junto a James y Jo.

"Me las vas a pagar" le dije a James quien no podía evitar reírse de mi enojo "¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"Es que la historia estaba muy buena... Además, ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace unas semanas?"

"¿Qué?" pregunté aún histérico.

"Sobre como te veías cuando estabas enojado, ¿Debo repetírtelo " entonces, recordé esa conversación que tuvimos donde curiosamente me encontraba en la misma situación que ahora deseando matarlo.

**FLASHBACK**

"No quiero sonar exigente ni malcriado ni nada... Pero, James, ¡Se trata de nosotros! ¡Yo estoy involucrado!" le dije elevando el tono de voz en cada palabra.

"Dos cosas" empezó "Exigente eres perfecto, eres tan lindo enfadado... Y lo otro no importa, él es de confianza" terminó.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

"¿Cómo olvidar eso?" me dije a mi mismo, no pude evitar sonrojarme y bajar la vista.

"No hace falta que me lo recuerdes" dije resignado.

"Mmm... Disculpen que me meta, pero, ¿Qué pasa aquí?" preguntó Jo quien fue testigo de toda la escena.

"¿Qué pasa de qué?" preguntó James inocentemente.

"Mmm... Olvídenlo..." dijo.

"No está bien, pregunta lo que quieras" le dije, haciendo un gesto de aprobación para James.

"Pero no aquí" dijo él, "Mejor vamos a un lugar más privado"

"La escuela está repleta, ¿Dónde hay un lugar más privado?" le pregunté.

"Sólo síganme" respondió él.

Caminamos entre la multitud de cada pasillo hasta salir de la escuela, para luego dar una extraña vuelta y entrar por una puerta trasera que daba a los vestidores, ni Jo ni yo hicimos ninguna pregunta, sólo lo seguimos en silencio.

"Ahora, ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?" preguntó James dirigiéndose a Jo.

"Creo que no hace falta preguntar..." dijo observando el suelo.

"Entonces, ¿Cuál era tu pregunta?" hizo énfasis en _era_.

"Se trataba de ustedes dos" dijo.

"¿Nosotros qué?" James se hacía el tonto, no pude evitar reírme.

"Ustedes, son... ¿Más que amigos?" ella intentaba hacerlo no sonar ofensivo por si no era verdad, es muy cuidadosa con este tipo de cosas, la conozco.

"Mucho más que amigos" respondí yo entre risas.

"¿Novios?" preguntó nuevamente.

"Sí" respondió él con una sonrisa.

"¡Lo sabía! Desde hace tiempo estaba notando que algo extraño pasaba entre ustedes dos, ¡Estoy feliz por ustedes, les deseo lo mejor!" exageró un poco, no estábamos comprometidos o algo así para tanto escándalo.

"Mmm.. ¿Gracias?" dije, causando las risas de los otros dos.

"¿Y... Es público?" preguntó ella.

James y yo compartimos una mirada.

"Es algo complicado, hay momentos que que estamos decididos a decirlo pero luego damos un paso atrás" respondió él, es cierto.

"No tengan miedo, que sean chicos es normal... Además hacen una linda pareja" ambos nos sonrojamos con el último comentario, entonces, continuó, "¿Soy la primera que lo sabe?" "¿Cuánto tiempo tienen?" "¿Cómo empezó todo?" empezó con una lluvia de preguntas que no tuvimos más remedio que responder y sin darnos cuenta ya teníamos más de una hora en los vestidores.

La noche empezó a caer y junto a ella los problemas, la pista de hielo sería usada por primera vez en el día y no por los chicos del equipo, sino por las chicas del patinaje artístico para dar por cerrado el evento cultural, media hora y el campeonato de hockey, ¿Presión? ¡¿Dónde?! ni si quiera soy yo quién va a jugar...

Antes de empezar el evento de patinaje hubo un pequeño percance entre dos de las patinadoras, ¿Quiénes? Camille y Lucy, ¿El percance? Una intensa discusión sobre cual de las dos llevaría el vestido con brillos, ¿Estupidez? ¡Para nada! Nótese mi sarcasmo. El pobre vestido termino roto en dos pedazos y todas las patinadoras llevaban un vestido violeta a excepción de una que debió usar uno naranja, ¿Quién? Camille, debe estar furiosa aunque no lo demuestre, sé que está hirviendo, hirviendo azúcar .. Es mejor llevarla cuidadosamente porque cuando el azúcar caliente cae sobre tu piel la quemadura será de tercer grado y tal vez queme tanto tu piel que posiblemente puede llegar hasta los huesos... Sólo digo, las clases de Cocina del semestre pasado no fueron tan malas, me llevé unas cuantas quemaduras con aceite pero ¿Qué mas da? mejor quemarse con el aceite que con el azúcar.

El evento cultural finalizó curiosamente media hora antes y todas las escuelas empezaron a marcharse, algunos estudiantes se quedaron para el campeonato de hockey, otros estaban hartos de todo un día encerrados en una escuela y se marcharon.

* * *

Faltaba exactamente una hora para comenzar el campeonato, a muchos les llegó de sorpresa que el entrenador del equipo se estaba retirando, me dolió la noticia, pero no porque el entrenador se retiraba, me dolió porque el que no se retiraría era el entrenador de gimnasia ese maldito viejo desgraciado... Si perdían este partido no irían a ningún lugar, todo acabaría allí, deberían de esperar hasta el próximo año para llegar a algún lugar, los chicos prometieron que esta noche lo darían todo y dejarían que el entrenador se fuera con ellos a las nacionales, y luego que el entrenador se lleve el último premio de su carrera a su casa.

Todo el equipo junto al entrenador se tomarían una foto en el gimnasio y otra en la pista de hielo, el fotógrafo ya había llegado y había obligado a todos los chicos decir "Baseball" en vez de decir "Hockey" no entendí mucho el concepto pero me pareció gracioso, ahora faltaba media hora y ninguno de los chicos entrenaba ni nada, la gran mayoría se fue a la cafetería incluyendo a James.

Yo decidí darles espacio y me dirigí al baño de la escuela y tomé unos minutos para verme en el espejo y lavarme las manos y la cara, me aseguré de lucir aún presentable para estar presente el el partido... Para James. Alguien entró al baño y era Carlos.

"Hola" me dijo.

"Hola, ¿Listo para el partido?"

"Sí... Eso creo..." respondió mientras yo asentí amablemente "Y... ¿Cómo está James?" pregunto él cambiando un poco su tono de voz.

"¿James? ¿No estaba con ustedes?" pregunté.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero... Knight" su tono volvió a ese tonito que solía usar para molestarme.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunté mirándolo fijamente.

"A esto" dijo sacando su celular y mostrándome una foto donde James y yo nos estamos besando en el gimnasio, yo abrí los ojos bien grandes y mi corazón empezó a acelerarse.

"¿De dónde sacaste eso?" pregunté alterado.

"Hay muchas mas de donde salió esa... En diferentes ángulos y hasta un vídeo, ¿Quieres verlo?"

"Pero ¿Qué hacer con eso?"

"Bueno, los chicos del equipo hablaban sobre ustedes dos desde el día que estaban juntos en gimnasia, la clase de atletismo ¿Recuerdas?" dijo recordándome el primer momento en el que James y yo mantuvimos una conversación donde recuerdo haber mentido sobre la música que escucho y todo eso... "Entonces... Un tiempo después hicimos una apuesta para ver si era real, yo... Aposté a favor e intenté acercarme a ti planeaba encerrarlos por un momento en una de las habitaciones de mi casa pero no fuiste a la fiesta, y... tú sólo me hiciste ganar 100 dólares hace unos días en el gimnasio, me escondí con Logan cuando ustedes se quedaron solos y... pues, hicieron todo el trabajo" terminó su malvado monólogo mientras yo me estremecía.

"Eres un maldito" dije secamente después de un momento "Estaba empezando a confiar en ti .. ¿Y haces esto?" dije nuevamente. "¿Cómo pretendes sacar provecho a esas fotos?" pregunté.

"No había pensado en eso, tal vez las pegue por toda la escuela, serías un personaje pintoresco al ganar el premio por un libro y luego aparecer con tu novio por toda la escuela" respondió mientras yo dudé un poco.

"Por favor, no, él no está listo para que todo el mundo lo sepa" respondí, realmente es verdad, James quiere demostrar estar listo pero al igual que yo está aterrado.

"Qué pena, pero, toma, si quieres" dijo dándome su celular mientras yo dudaba,"No lo necesito, ya tengo las fotos en mi computadora y en la computadora de Logan"

"Por favor, no lo hagas" cerré los ojos, no sabía que más hacer.

"Bueno, si no quieres que lo haga simplemente debes hacer todo lo que yo te diga" me dijo con una sonrisa de la cual desconfié.

"De acuerdo" me rendí, _"¿Qué tan malo puede ser?"_ me pregunté a mí mismo, haría lo que sea, estaba desesperado, simplemente no puede salir a la luz hasta que estemos listos.

"Que bueno que aceptas... ¿Qué te parece si empiezas ahora y me haces entrar en calor antes del partido?" me dijo con un ENORME doble sentido y con un tono perverso, su rostro se tornó más oscuro al igual que sus ojos.

"¡NO! ¡Te has vuelto loco!" le dije, ya me encontraba furioso.

"Qué pena, mañana en la mañana todas las fotos estarán en la escuela... Por todas partes" me dijo y se dispuso a marcharse.

Con toda mi furia fui detrás de él, lo volteé con fuerza y le dí un puñetazo en el rostro, pude ver con sus labios empezaban a sangrar un poco, en ese momento Logan salió de unos de los cubículos y se dispuso a golpearme pero rápidamente respondí.

"Nunca peleas sólo, ¿Eh Carlitos?" entonces recibí un golpe en la nariz y sentí como la sangre empezaba a bajar velozmente.

Después de unos cuantos golpes empujé a Carlos y este cayó al suelo boca abajo, Logan y yo nos detuvimos.

"¡Lo dejaste inconsciente!" gritó Logan

"¿Qué?" pregunté alterado.

Logan salió a llamar a los otros chicos del equipo cuando Carlos mágicamente abrió los ojos.

"Estás en problemas, Knight" me dijo con una sonrisa dándome a entender que cayó intencionalmente y realmente estaba despierto.

"Eres un maldito" repetí nuevamente.

"Estás en problemas" dijo velozmente y al escuchar que se acercaban cerró los ojos rápidamente.

Todos los demás entraron detrás de la enfermera de la escuela.

"Kendall" pude escuchar como James susurró mi nombre sorprendido.

"¿Qué pasó aquí?" preguntó la enfermera.

"Cuando llegué estaban peleando y Carlos cayó al suelo y se quedó inconsciente mintió Logan a mi contra, se ganó mi mirada de desprecio.

"Es mentira, está despierto" dije secamente cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

"¿Cómo jugaría yo con esto, Kendall?" ahora Logan se hacía el inocente, lo que faltaba.

"Apártense" dijo la enfermera, empezó a sentir el pulso de Carlos y luego me miró que desaprobación "Su pulso está normal, sólo está desmayado" abrió los ojos de Carlos y estaban fuera de sus órbitas _"Qué buen actor es el maldito"_ me dije a mí mismo. "Ayúdenme a llevarlo a la enfermería" dijo la enfermera "Y tú, estás en problemas" se dirigía a mí y yo sólo respiré profundamente, todos se marcharon, menos James, quién se quedó observándome algo incrédulo, el sentimiento de incomodidad por su mirada sobre mí había vuelto.

"James escucha..." empecé pero fui interrumpido por él.

"No, tú escucha" su tono sonaba agresivo "No me importa la razón por la que pelearon, ¿Acaso no sabes lo importante que es el juego de hoy? ¿Acaso no sabes que faltan menos de 30 minutos? Escucha, Carlos no tiene reemplazo y estaríamos automáticamente descalificados, si en 30 minutos no está bien te juro que realmente estarás en problemas.

"Pero lo que sucedió fue que..." intenté patéticamente hacerlo entender.

"¡No me importa lo que sucedió! ¡No quiero saber! ¡Me da igual! Sólo..." respiró profundamente y se dispuso a marcharse.

"James... No..."

"¡Basta! ¡Es suficiente! ¡Y... Ya te advertí!" dijo y yo me quedé estupefacto viendo como él se marchaba, estuve en estado de shock unos segundos para luego estar seguro de que ya estaba cansado de problemas, me largo de aquí, nos es justo ¡Basta! No quiero seguir de "inoportuno" sería la palabra, ¿Quién tiene la culpa de todo? ¡Yo, Kendall! ¡Perfecto! Nótese mi sarcasmo. Lo que más me dolió es que intentaba protegerlo a él y ni quería escucharme.

Estaba dispuesto a marcharme a casa cuando Jo me interceptó.

"Kendall ¿A dónde vas? Falta poco para el partido" al parecer no se había enterado.

"Yo..." pensé antes de responder "Voy a casa a tomar un baño rápido y volver de una vez..." dije, no pretendía preocuparle con lo que pasó y ganarme otro reproche.

"No te tardes" me respondió con una sonrisa.

"Claro que no voy a tardar, en menos de una hora estaré listo para entrar a un ataúd"

* * *

Llegué a casa y como de costumbre no había nadie, me dirigí al baño donde me miré en el espejo por unos minutos y dí vueltas por todas parte, no pude contar por cuánto tiempo estuve llorando pero ya había pasado un buen rato. Me dirigí al baño decidido pero recordé que James me había obligado a tirar a la basura todas las cuchillas, empecé a llorar nuevamente y durante un momento me arrojé al suelo a mecerme sobre mí mismo hasta que recordé un detalle, había escondido una de las cuchillas en el botiquín del baño, fui desesperadamente a buscarla y allí estaba, sonreí para mí mismo, _"Kendall 1, James 0... No, Kendall 2, James 0" _

Me quité la camiseta y empecé a rozar el artefacto ligeramente contra mi brazo izquierdo, pude ver las primeras gotas rojas teñir poco a poco mi piel hasta que decidí subir a otro nivel y hacerlo cada vez más y más profundo, cuando no tenía más espacio para el brazo izquierdo decidí empezar con el derecho, que faltaba por unirse a la fiesta.¿Para qué ahogarse en un vaso de agua? No me dí cuenta cuando fue el momento en que mi vida giraba alrededor de James, tenía todo puesto sobre él y de repente ni siquiera quiere escucharme, empecé a caer lentamente en depresión.

Había terminado de cortar todo, pero decidí hacer los cortes un poco más profundos, y más profundos... Y más profundos, ¿Para qué sirve la sangre? ¡Ya no me importa!

Las voces dentro de mí empezaron a gritar.

"Más profundo... Más"

Ni mi propio subconsciente me quería ver vivo, total, al fin y al cabo terminaremos todos en el mismo lugar.

Me dirigí a mi habitación tambaleando y me lancé sobre mi cama, empecé a sentir mucho sueño. Curiosamente las sábanas eran blancas... Alguien tendrá que limpiar eso... Aún tenía la cuchilla en mi mano así que decidí apretarla como lo hice alguna vez en el pasado. Así fue como empecé a sentir el dolor que cada vez se hacía más agudo e insoportable.

Mi final me pareció gracioso, ahí estaba yo; Deprimido... Tendido sobre mi cama, con un dolor insoportable y teñido de rojo por todas partes ¿Rojo? ¿Es el color favorito de James? Ya no puedo recordarlo...

Me miré en el espejo, que quedaba justo frente a la cama, empecé a sentir frío, murmuré unas palabras que ni yo mismo entendí.

"La próxima ocasión intent..." Y cerré los ojos, no pude ni completar lo que había comenzado a decir.

* * *

**(A/N): **¿Yo escribí _eso_? e.e

Los dejo con la duda, hasta el próximo Capítulo (:

Besito, _Liz._


	13. Incertidumbre - Parte II

**(A/N):** Sé lo que están pensando, sé que quieren matarme, sé que estoy loca por haber hecho que pasaran esas cosas el capítulo pasado, pero, ya tengo la segunda parte de lo que empecé (Y no, la historia no termina aquí, aún quedan ciertos limones que se deben exprimir) Esto, es sólo lo que pasó en la escuela después de que Kendall se retiró, narrado desde el punto de vista de James.

* * *

**INESTABLE,**

**Capítulo 13: Incertidumbre - Parte II**

* * *

_**NARRADO DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE JAMES.**_

Después de esa discusión me dí cuenta de lo que hice, ni siquiera dejé que me explicara, miré al reloj del pasillo, faltaban unos 15 minutos para el partido, nos retrasaremos gracias a esa estúpida pelea, ¿Por qué habrán peleado esta vez? La curiosidad me consumía pero decidir no seguir a Kendall, sé que está furioso, no quiero lastimarlo pero no considero justo que sea la segunda vez que se deje llevar por Carlos y se meta en problemas...

Después de ir a los vestidores y cambiarme, regresé a los baños a ver si Kendall seguía ahí, no estaba, seguro ya estaba en las gradas de la pista de hielo, fui a la enfermera a ver como seguía Carlos, mis deseos de ganar ese partido se hacían más fuertes. Al llegar a la enfermería tuve que hacerme paso entre todos los muchachos del equipo y pararme al lado de Jett, Carlos estaba tendido sobre una cama repitiéndole una y otra vez a la enfermera que estaba bien.

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó la enfermera con una mirada un tanto acosadora.

"Que sí, no me pasó nada, a penas me rasguñé" dijo Carlos y el semblante de la enfermera se volvía más curioso, en ese momento me nació observar a Logan, estaba mirando distante hacia algún lugar, Carlos repetía incesantemente que estaba bien, se levantó y hasta dio unas cuantas volteretas afirmando su buen estado, ahora yo estaba dudoso, recordé que Kendall había dicho que Logan mentía sobre el estado de Carlos y que realmente estaba despierto, los chicos empezaron a discutir por Carlos ya que la enfermera no quería dejarlo jugar.

Entre tanto parloteo entre la enfermera y los chicos, Logan continuaba distante, ¿Ocultará algo? Quiero saber lo que pasó, quiero saberlo ahora, esquivé a los muchachos y le hice señas a Logan con la cabeza, el me comprendió, lo pensó unos segundos para luego salir, yo fui detrás de él, fuimos en silencio a los vestidores.

"Quiero saber que pasó en los baños" le dije mientras él miraba a otro lado, no quería verme a los ojos.

"Ya te dije, encontré a Kendall y Carlos peleando y luego Carlos cayó y quedó inconsciente" me dijo mirando al suelo.

"¿Estás seguro que fue eso lo que sucedió?"

"Sí"

"Siento que estás mintiendo" le dije.

"Esa es la verdad y si no me crees pues no lo hagas" me dijo velozmente, pude notar como se ponía nervioso.

"No me mientas, sé que lo haces"

"No lo hago" respondió secamente, ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a este tipo que no puede hablarte sin mirarte a los ojos?

"Sí lo haces"

"¡Que no lo hago!"

"¡QUE SI LO HACES!" si era un concurso de gritar yo ganaría.

El miró a todas partes examinando por donde podría escapar, pero está en problemas, no hay escapatoria, le será difícil esquivarme.

"Está bien" se rindió "A Carlos no le pasó nada, sólo quería meter a Kendall en problemas" dijo.

"¿Y por qué pelearon?" le pregunté.

"Es que..." comenzó nerviosamente y se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos "... Debes prometer que no me golpearas o algo..." me dijo y no pude evitar sonreír a semejante estupidez.

"Soy más paciente que Kendall, si eso es lo que te mortifica, ahora continua" le dije y el pensó nuevamente y sacó su celular y después de un breve toqueteo me lo mostró y dio un paso atrás, me sorprendí al ver la foto que me mostraba, eso fue hace unos días en el gimnasio, miré a Logan en busca de respuestas.

"Carlos amenazó a Kendall diciéndole que se encargaría de que todos en la escuela vieran las fotos si no hacían lo que él quería" por alguna razón mi corazón se aceleró y mi mente se empezó a nublar de pensamientos.

"Kendall" susurré "Y... ¿Qué era lo que Carlos quería que Kendall hiciera?" pregunté ansioso.

"El quería... Quería tenderle una trampa a Kendall" me dijo Logan mientras se secaba el sudor, estaba nervioso por algo.

"¿QUÉ TIPO DE TRAMPA?" empecé a desesperarme.

"Escucha, escucha..." quería que me calmara "Kendall le dijo que no estabas listo para que todos vieron eso entonces Carlos le ofreció no mostrar la foto a cambio de que..." pareció cortarse en lo último.

"¿A cambió de qué?" me pregunté imaginando la sucia propuesta de Carlos.

"A cambio de que Kendall tuviera sexo con él" dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza, pude sentir como su voz se quebraba.

Yo me quedé paralizado unos segundos, me maldecí a mí mismo, ¡Debí escuchar a Kendall! ¡Me preocupé por el bienestar de Carlos por ganar el partido! ¡Maldición...! ¡MALDICIÓN! Respiré profundamente y deduje que me veía como animal enjaulado porque Logan se había quedado paralizado observándome.

"Pero... Kendall le dijo que no..." Logan comenzó otra vez tímidamente llamando mi atención "... Entonces Carlos se iría pero Kendall lo golpeó y así empezó, todo estaba planeado, Carlos confía en mí... Yo... Yo lo siento" me dijo, sus palabras causaron que mis ojos empezaran a llenarse de lágrimas.

"¿Y tú por qué lo sientes?" le pregunté.

"Pues... Yo lo ayudé a tomar las fotos y él compartió los 100 dólares conmigo y..."

"¡Espera! ¿100 dólares?"

"Sí, es que... Algunos chicos apostamos sobre Kendall y tú y..." no dejé que terminara, lo golpeé, para después disculparme, las lágrimas que él había estado reteniendo empezaron a salir.

"Basta, ya no necesito oír más, tengo que hablar con Kendall le debo una disculpa..."

"No sé si sigue aquí" me dijo con la voz quebrantada.

"Debo ir a verlo"

"Si quieres te ayudo a buscarlo" me dijo.

"No lo creo, ya hiciste suficiente, tendremos una conversación pronto..." le dije y me dispuse a salir.

* * *

Busqué a Kendall por toda la escuela pero no lo encontré, los pensamientos me invadían, no lo encontré por ninguna parte, así que decidí ir a la pista; Seguro estaba ahí para ver el partido, tal vez no se sintió tan mal... Tal vez ahí está.

Me dirigí a la pista pero en el camino el timbre sonó, eso significaba que tenía que ir a jugar. Fui con la esperanza de verlo allí.

Busqué el palo de hockey que usaría, todos los miembros estábamos ahí, incluyendo a Carlos a quien hice señas de que hablaríamos luego, el se hizo el que no vio nada.

Entramos a la pista, el director dijo algunas palabras que no me molesté en escuchar porque buscaba con la vista por todas partes a Kendall, pude ver a Jo, al lado de Camille, ambas tenían un asiento entre ellas que al parecer habían guardado para Kendall, quién no estaba ahí.

Mi corazón empezó a latir más rápidamente, el director terminó de hablar y el juego empezó, yo empecé y me dí cuenta que no me estaba concentrando en lo que hacía, me habían quitado el disco y el primer punto era para el equipo contrario. Mi mente solamente daba para una sola cosa: Kendall. ¿Y si se fue a su casa? ¿Y si en este momento se está cortando? los pensamientos me mataban ¡No! ¡No puede estar cortándose, lo obligué a arrojar a la basura todas esas cuchillas!

No me dí cuenta hasta que me quitaron el disco nuevamente y era otro punto para el equipo contrario, y así seguí hasta que el entrenador nos llamó a todos antes de continuar.

"¡James, debes concentrarte más!" me dijo "Jett, vas al frente" mandó a Jett a comenzar la próxima entrada por mi deficiencia, sólo pude dedicar una mirada a Carlos el cual nuevamente me ignoró.

Y volvimos a lo mismo, no pude concentrarme, el nombre de Kendall hacía eco en toda mi cabeza, mis deseos de ganar el partido eran grandes, pero mi amor por él es enorme. Me desesperé y arrojé el palo contra el hielo y patiné hasta las gradas, donde me quité los patines y subí hasta donde estaban Jo y Camille, algunos de los chicos se quedaron observándome y eso ayudó para que Jett anotara el primer punto a favor de nosotros.

Algunas personas empezaron a observarme, yo no me preocupé, tengo reemplazo, cualquiera puede posicionarse al frente... Cuando llegué a las chicas me dirigí a Jo.

"¿Has visto a Kendall?" pregunté desesperado.

"¿Kendall?" preguntó un poco atolondrada por lo que acababa de ver "El fue a su casa, dijo que volvería pronto me parece raro que no haya llegado" dijo ella confundida mientras la poca cordura que quedaba dentro de mi cabeza desvaneció

"¡Dios! ¡No!" grité llamando la atención de más personas ¿Ti... Tienes las llaves del auto de Jett?" le pregunté a la rubia.

"Sí.. Pero... ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estás así?" se levantó de su asiento.

"Es muy importante; ¡Kendall puede estar en peligro, tal vez en este momento está haciendo una locura!" le dije mientras ella se preocupaba más. "Dame las llaves, Jett entenderá" le dije.

"Voy contigo, no puedes conducir, estás muy alterado" me dijo

"¡Vamos! ¡Sólo quiero ganar tiempo!" le dije mientras salí disparado con ella detrás de mí.

"Voy con ustedes" escuché a Camille y no tuve más que hacer que gritarle que no lo hiciera, por alguna razón no la quiero cerca de Kendall.

Corrí hasta los vestidores para ponerme algo en los pies pues andaba descalzo, me puse de un solo movimiento las zapatillas y corrí. El entrenador preguntó a Jo a dónde íbamos y ella resumió todo con "Es una emergencia"

* * *

Los pensamientos de lo que sea que Kendall esté haciendo en este momento empezaron a hacerme sentir vulnerable, Kendall solamente pretendía protegerme y yo no quería escucharlo, me concentré tanto en el maldito juego que olvidé lo que sentía por el.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" me preguntó Jo mientras conducía el auto de Jett a casa de Kendall, era un _Honda Accord 2011_, yo no tenía vehículo porque hasta ahora no me ha nacido ir por mi licencia.

"Kendall intentaba protegerme y no lo escuché, debo de estar volviéndome loco, ¿Como pude hacerle eso?" hablé más conmigo mismo que con ella.

"Explícate bien por favor" me dijo ella, intentaba comprenderme.

"Kendall tiene problemas severos, cada vez que se siente afligido o enfadado por algo se corta las venas entonces él..."

"¿QUÉ?" preguntó sorprendida sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente.

"Lo peor es que no sé hasta que límite puede llegar, estoy aterrado"

"Todo es tan obvio ahora..." dijo para sí misma, me dedicó una mirada rápida y volvió al camino "... El nunca quería quitarse su chaqueta por más calor que hiciera, siempre andaba con mangas largas hasta..." hizo una pausa para observarme a mí "... Hasta que tú entraste en su vida... ¿Cómo no pude notarlo antes?" me dijo.

"Últimamente no ha estado llevando su chaqueta porque me dediqué a asegurarme que no hiciera esas estupideces, así fue como nació lo nuestro, así fue como nació ese deseo incesante de que el nunca sufriera, ahora el que le hizo daño fui yo" no sé cuando las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por mi rostro.

"Pero ¿Qué pasó exactamente?" me preguntó después de un silencio.

"Carlos y Logan..." empecé "Querían aprovecharse de Kendall amenazándolo con unas fotos donde nos besamos, entonces Kendall tuvo una pelea con Carlos y después todo se enredó y le grité pero el solo quería protegerme y..." el llanto me ganó y comencé a llorar mientras Jo me consolaba sin quitar la vista de el frente.

"El me dijo que iría a su casa, no me había fijado en algo sospechoso y dejé que se fuera, ¿Cómo pude dejarlo ir?" ella comenzó a llorar siguiendo mis acciones, en ese momento me dí cuenta que Kendall tenía una gran amiga.

"No. No es tu culpa de todos modos, es mía" empezamos a debatir sobre de quien era culpa hasta que llegamos a casa de Kendall.

La puerta esta cerrada con llave, nos escabullimos por detrás y la puerta estaba abierta, subimos las escaleras y llegamos hasta su habitación, la puerta estaba cerrada, empezamos a vociferar su nombre hasta el cansancio.

Entonces recordé el lugar donde estaban las llaves de todas las habitaciones, en la habitación de su mamá, en uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche, las busqué y corrí nuevamente hasta su habitación apartando a Jo de la puerta.

Cuando abrimos la puerta rápidamente pude escuchar un grito ahogado por parte de Jo, al ver la escena sentí como todo dentro de mi se desmoronaba y caía a pedazos, me tapé la boca para no gritar. La escena que veía era simplemente dolorosa, Kendall estaba tirado en su cama boca abajo con sangre aún descendiendo de sus brazos, todas las sábanas estaban manchadas de sangre y en sus manos continuaba el arma asesina, otro grito de Jo me hizo reaccionar rápido.

"¡Llama una ambulancia!" le grité también desesperado dirigiéndome rápidamente hacia Kendall intentando hacerlo reaccionar, mis lágrimas caían sobre él, al sentir su pulso supe que continuaba con vida y me hice una promesa: Si el moría yo me iría tras él. La ambulancia llegó en menos de 5 minutos.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó uno de los paramédicos.

"Ha perdido mucha sangre, puede resistir hasta el hospital" dijo otro.

"Necesitará sangre" dijo el primero mirándonos esperando nuestra respuesta a su pregunta.

"Automutilación" respondió Jo mientras yo me quedé sin palabras por tanto llorar.

"Sigue con vida, hay tiempo para salvarlo" dijeron mientras lo subían en la camilla para dirigirse a la ambulancia.

"¿No hay nadie más en la casa?" preguntó otro de los tres.

"No" respondió Jo.

"¿Tú eres su novia?" preguntó el mismo mientras se dirigían escaleras abajo.

"No, él es..." dijo ella entre lágrimas.

"Entiendo" dijo el mismo "Puedes venir con nosotros" se dirigía a mí.

Asentí y al llegar al vehículo subí con ellos, era todo o nada, Kendall debía de vivir sí o sí. Ese fue todo mi consuelo durante todo el viaje al hospital.

* * *

**(A/N):** ¡Listo! ¿Qué pasará con Kendall? ¿Qué quieren que pase con el? ¿Habrá hecho James lo correcto al abandonar el partido? ¿Quién donará sangre a Kendall? ¡Hasta la próxima!

Besito, _Liz._


	14. Ilusión

**(A/N):** Esto es más bien algo confuso, no sé si ponerlo como capítulo pero que más dá, Kendall está en una fase mental entre la vida y la muerte.

* * *

**INESTABLE,**

**Capítulo 14: Ilusión**

* * *

No sé como llegué ahí, no sé si estaba muerto o si seguía con vida, solamente sé que caminaba por un enorme y largo corredor donde no podía ver el final, las paredes eran blancas y estaba repleto de puertas del mismo color, caminé y caminé hasta el cansancio hasta que cansado de tanto caminar abrí una de las puertas, era como una escena, o un recuerdo, me vi en el salón de clases, aparentemente era álgebra y yo estaba sentado observando discretamente a James quien estaba sentado delante de mí pero sin prestar ninguna atención. El yo de la escena parecía estar asueñado, entonces me recordé a mí mismo hace unos meses cuando me dormí en clases por semejante aburrimiento, ¿Dónde diablos estoy? me pregunté a mí mismo.

Cerré la puerta y continué caminando, abrí otra de las puertas y me vi riendo en la biblioteca con Jo, ambos leíamos el libro "Crepúsculo" que por alguna razón nos causaba gracia. El yo de la escena parecía feliz junto a Jo, en ese momento aparecía Camille y se sentaba a nuestro lado con el segundo libro de esa saga y apenas lo abría los tres reíamos a carcajadas. Cerré la puerta con una sonrisa en mi rostro y después de caminar me llamó la atención una puerta que tenía un pequeño corazón dorado en el centro, al abrirla, me vi a mí mismo y a James el día en que por primera vez nuestros labios se juntaron en el café yo estaba sobre la mesa robándole un beso inseguro si besarlo o no, para después ver como él sonreía e imitaba mi acción subiendo sobre la mesa y besándome, deseé poder entrar a esa especie de ilusión o escena que la puerta recreaba, me quedé observando unos quince minutos cuando la puerta se cerró sola, intenté abrirla otra vez pero al parecer ya se había cerrado con seguro.

Me dirigí a otra puerta y me vi ahora peleando con Carlos en el baño, solamente vi unos segundos porque cerré la puerta rápidamente, no tenía ánimos para ver eso ahora. Y así pasé el rato, de puerta en puerta observando lo que al parecer eran mis recuerdos, unos buenos y otros no tanto.

Cuando me fijé ya estaba al final del corredor, una enorme puerta negra daba fin al largo pasillo, pensé dos veces en abrirla pero la curiosidad me mató, al abrirla, me encontré con mi lecho de muerte, en mi cama, en mi habitación, hasta yo mismo me sorprendí observándome en ese estado, no sé cuánto tiempo tardé viendo la escena pero sentí como en ella se abría la puerta y se escuchaba un grito, la voz parecía ser la de Jo.

Deseaba mover un poco la escena para poder ver quién estaba en la puerta pero no sirvió de nada, escuché otro grito y ahora la voz de un chico "¡Llama una ambulancia!" grito él con la voz quebrándose, me fijé en el espejo que quedaba frente a mi cama y pude ver la parte de atrás de una chica no muy alta de melena rubia corriendo por el pasillo mientras que el chico, que era castaño y alto se acercaba a mí, eran dos de las personas más influyentes en mi vida, James y Jo, intenté acercarme a ver con más cercanía pero la puerta se cerró, intenté abrirla pero se cerró con seguro.

Entonces sentí como todo alrededor de mi se distorsionaba hasta desaparecer, me quedé sobre la nada, todo se había tornado de color negro, mientras por primera vez me fijé en la ropa que vestía, estaba descalzo con pantalones blancos y una camiseta del mismo color, en ese momento no lograba sentir emociones, no sentía nada, hasta que me dí cuenta que yo mismo me estaba distorsionando también.

Caí al suelo, sentí el golpe de mi cuerpo contra el piso y abrí los ojos, me encontraba en el gimnasio de la escuela, tendido en el piso, con la misma vestimenta que traía, miré a todos lados y no había nadie por ninguna parte.

"¿Hola?" pregunté esperando respuesta pero lo único que escuché fue mi eco repetir lo que dije.

Empecé a caminar por toda la escuela buscando alguien y no encontré a nadie, estaba confundido ahora en la cafetería mirando a todas partes y escuché una voz detrás de mi.

"¿Kendall?" me preguntó esa voz y yo me volteé rápidamente, era James.

Me quedé en silencio sin hacer nada para mostrarle que no era de piedra por unos minutos, hasta que las fuerzas regresaron hacia mí y caminé a su encuentro, los pasos cada vez se hicieron más largos, y la caminata se volvió una carrera por alcanzarlo hasta que lo hice. Lo toqué para asegurarme de su realidad y así era. Era él, era real.

No lo pensé dos veces y me acerqué a sus labios cortando la distancia entre los dos, él me respondió con gusto y el beso se extendió a un lapso de tiempo que no podría definir, entonces cuando finalmente nos separamos, él me habló.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" su voz sonaba tranquila, mucho más relajado que lo usual.

"¿Por qué crees que lo hice?" le respondí con una pregunta.

"No debías de hacerlo"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque te amo" respondió el con la misma tranquilidad mientras las lágrimas salían solas de mis ojos y nuevamente corte la distancia entre nosotros con un beso.

Después de unos minutos me separé de el y le pregunté una pregunta inusual, pero que tarde o temprano vendría.

"¿Estoy vivo?"

"No lo sé" respondió tranquilamente.

"Pero... ¿No estoy muerto... Verdad?"

"No lo sé" respondió él.

Me quedé pensativo unos segundos.

"No sé si estoy en el limbo, en el cielo o en el infierno..." me dije a mi mismo em voz alta.

"No sé si estás vivo o no" me dijo él.

"Contigo junto a mí no me importa" le respondí dándole un fuerte abrazo.

"Estás equivocado" dijo él.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"No vas a quedarte, este no es un lugar, esto es lo que tú quieres que sea"

"¿Qué dices?" pregunté sin entender lo que decía.

"Yo no soy James, soy lo que queda de él en tu consciencia..."

"¿Quieres decir que estoy muerto?"

"Quiero decir que tal vez aún sigues vivo"

Dí unos cuántos pasos atrás confundido y todo se distorsionaba nuevamente, no entendí que sucedió pero en ese momento, no pensé nada, es como si simplemente, todo lo que quedaba en mi habría desaparecido, no sé si ya había fallecido o si estaba volviendo a la vida.

* * *

**(A/N):** ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Sé que desean matarme pero en el próximo capítulo veremos que será de Kendall! ¡Sean pacientes! (:

Besito, _Liz._


	15. Ingrato

**INESTABLE,**

**Capítulo 15: Ingrato**

* * *

Abrí los ojos, esta vez me di cuenta que ya estaba en la realidad porque sentía un horrible dolor de cabeza sumado con un dolor agudo en los brazos, no muy fuerte, pero lo suficiente como para quejarme, me miré a mi mismo, estaba hecho un robot con tantos cables conectados a mí y el ruido constante de la máquina que al parecer medía los latidos de mi corazón.

Respiré profundo y miré a todas partes, estaba en una habitación blanca de las mismas medidas de mi habitación, tal vez más pequeña, no admiré mucho la seca y poco colorida decoración del lugar pero pude distinguir un sofá en el fondo de la habitación, me concentré en el chico que yacía sobre el sofá durmiendo incómodamente, James.

Me maldecí a mí mismo por unos cuántos minutos reprochándome no haber hecho las cosas bien y continuar vivo, a estas alturas todavía deseaba morir. No sé cuánto tiempo tardé hablando conmigo mismo pero fue el tiempo suficiente para que James despertara, al verme despierto sus ojos se iluminaron y se levantó lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió para dirigirse a mí.

"¡Kendall!" dijo en voz baja entusiasmado.

"Hola" le dije intentando imitar su entusiasmo pero sin lograrlo.

Después de unos minutos de mirarme felizmente se acercó a mi y depositó un beso en mis labios, la maldita máquina que estaba a mi lado empezó a sonar más rápido imitando mi corazón, el notó eso y me dedicó una de sus perfectas sonrisas.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" me preguntó.

"¿Por qué crees que lo hice?" dije secamente mirando hacia otra parte, fui duro con él, pero se lo merece. Él simplemente asintió y miraba al suelo, después de unos minutos incómodos durante los cuales el uno evitó la mirada del otro, me digné a hablarle.

"Soy un estúpido..." empecé llamando su atención "... Intenté suicidarme un viernes, estoy vivo y el lunes tendré que ir a la escuela" dije intentando sonar divertido, cosa que no le hizo gracia para nada porque me dedicó una mirada no muy fiable, después de unos segundos me respondió.

"Hoy es martes, Kendall" me dijo y yo me levanté apoyándome de mis codos.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" dije mientras él asentía "¡Llevo cuatro días aquí!" fue más una expresión que una pregunta.

El solamente asentía mientras yo continuaba mi parloteo.

"Intenté suicidarme y llevo cuatro malditos días en un hospital... ¡¿Y NO HE MUERTO?! ¡No tengo suerte en nada!" dije intentando hacerle gracia pero nuevamente me fulminaba con la mirada.

"Ya... Cierro la boca" dije.

Me rendí, una larga conversación me esperaba y el empezaba a hablarme pero una doctora me salvó de escuchar su sermón, para mi sorpresa era la misma doctora que me había atendido el día que me hice la herida en la palma de la mano... La misma que le dijo a James que me cuidara bien.

"Miren quién despertó... ¿Dormiste mucho verdad?" intentaba ser cariñosa, sé que simplemente me tenía lástima pero decidí ser amable.

"De hecho sí, no creo que vuelva a conciliar el tiempo en mucho tiempo..." ella me dedicó una sonrisa.

"¿Cuándo cree que pueda salir?" preguntó James un tanto desesperado.

"Bueno cariño..." empezó mientras veía los cables y todas las estupideces a las que yo estaba atado "... Después de la donación su cuerpo no rechazó la sangre ni parece estar presentando algún inconveniente .. ¿Te sientes bien?" se dirigía a mí.

"Sí, solamente me duele la cabeza y los brazos..." dije.

"Eso es pasajero, el dolor de cabeza es por el sueño involuntario y el dolor se sanará pronto, las heridas están cicatrizando, te quiero unas 48 horas más para estudiar la respuesta de tu organismo y luego podrás volver a casa, deberás de visitar un centro de rehabilitación psicológica para que no se vuelvan a repetir los problemas que enfrentamos ¿No es cierto?" hablaba tan rápido que me tomé unos segundos para estudiar sus palabras, asentí inseguro y ella asintió con una sonrisa para luego marcharse.

* * *

"¿Dónde está mi mamá?" parecí un niño formulando esa pregunta pero lo hice solo por curiosidad.

"Ella pasó todo el fin de semana aquí, la llamaré en unos minutos para decirle que despertaste" respondió él.

"¿Qué mi mamá dejó de trabajar para estar conmigo?" pregunté sorprendido.

"Eso no es todo, ayer también estuvo aquí y hoy fue a solicitar unas vacaciones de unos cuantos meses para estar al pendiente de ti en casa" respondió él con una sonrisa.

"Lo que uno tiene que hacer para recibir atención..." dije y su sonrisa se borró instantáneamente.

"¿Por qué eres tan duro con ella?"

"No soy duro con ella, es solo que..." hice una pausa sin saber como continuar lo que decía, suspiré y me retorcí incómodo en la cama.

"Ella realmente no veía venir que tu harías eso, ella creía que entendías lo que sucedía, no sabes lo difícil que fue consolarla" me dijo él y después de pensarlo mis ojos se cristalizaron.

"¿Y Katie?" pregunté inseguro.

"Ella era otra que no lo veía venir, ayer no fue a la escuela... Hoy se fue por obligación, pero no se quería mover de aquí" respondió.

"¿Y tú has estado todo el fin de semana encerrado aquí?" le pregunté.

"No... De hecho fui a mi casa en varias ocasiones pero no me sentía bien estando lejos de tí..." yo solo asentí y dejé las lágrimas fluir.

Después de unos segundos, él empezó a hablar.

"Todo esto fue mi culpa, si te hubiera escuchado habría evitado todo esto" sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse, aunque el evitaba llorar una lágrima rebelde descendió por su rostro.

"No te culpes por esto, no fuiste quién me dijo que tomara la cuchilla y que me cortara los brazos, fue decisión mía" dije quitándole la lágrima con el dedo índice.

"Pero si yo..."

"¡Pero nada! ¡Si hay que culpar a alguien culpa a Carlos y a Logan, los dioses de la maldad y el hostigamiento!"

"Lo sé" dijo él observando al suelo.

"¿Me dejarás contarte lo que sucedió en el baño?"

"Ya lo sé, me desquité con quién no debía de desquitarme por eso" me respondió él.

"¿A qué te refieres?" le pregunté.

"Que golpeé a Logan en los vestidores... El no tenía la culpa"

"¿Qué no?" dije sarcásticamente.

"El de las ideas malvadas era Carlos, era él quién quería tenderte una trampa..."

"Sabía que era una trampa, aunque después lo confirmé cuando Logan había salido de su escondite para golpearme" le respondí haciendo énfasis en lo último.

"Aún así, me di cuenta que él solamente es un pobre infeliz que se está dejando llevar por Carlos, me montó una escenita con lágrimas y todo antes del partido..." me dijo.

"Y hablando del partido... ¿Puedo preguntar?" le pregunté refiriéndome a si habían ganado.

"Perdimos" dijo él como si nada, ya no parecía importarle.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que perdieron?!"

"Pues... Perdimos... Creo que tendremos otra oportunidad pero no sé" respondió tranquilamente.

"Otra de las muchas razones para no intentar suicidarse un viernes" mi comentario le causó gracia. Finalmente uno de mis comentarios suicidas le habían hecho gracia.

* * *

Después de un largo rato de conversación, había recordado uno de los detalles que había mencionado la doctora.

"Oye... ¿Me donaron sangre?" le pregunté.

"Ah... Sí" me dijo él unos segundos después, su voz pareció cambiar después de mi pregunta.

"¿Quién?" pregunté.

"Mmm... Pues... Un donador anónimo" James nunca dudaba a la hora de hablar, sin duda estaba mintiendo.

"Mientes" le dije secamente.

"No miento... Es la verdad" una vez conoces a James Diamond te darás cuenta cuando miente.

"¡James dime la verdad! ¿Por qué no me quieres decir quién diantres me donó sangre?" me alteré un poco, la maldita máquina que estaba a mi lado empezaba a sonar más rápido.

"Es que no sé..." me dijo.

"A ver, ¿Quién me donó sangre?"

"Fue..." respiró antes de decirlo "Fue tu padre"

Me quedé paralizado ante su comentario, la máquina lo decía todo, mi corazón latía más rápido según lus ruiditos que hacía la máquina. Después de reaccionar, respondí.

"¿Cómo que mi padre?"

**FLASHBACK,**

_**EN EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE JAMES.**_

Era sábado por la noche, aún no aparecía nadie cercano a Kendall que tuviese el tipo de sangre O+ (Ó Positivo), empecé a mortificarme porque los doctores dijeron que tal vez no sobreviviría si no le donaban sangre rápido. En ese momento llegaron Jett y Jo, finalmente veía a Jo desde ayer en la noche porque en todo el día no había salido del hospital velando por Kendall junto a su madre y Katie.

Los recibí con una sonrisa, estábamos en la sala de espera.

"¿Cómo está Kendall?" me preguntó Jo.

"Está muy delicado, necesita sangre inmediatamente, ¿Alguno de ustedes es O+?" les pregunté, los dos negaron con la cabeza alegando que tenían otro tipo de sangre.

Empezamos a hablar sobre el asunto de Kendall y yo no podía evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas de vez en cuando, después cambiamos el tema hasta llegar al asunto del partido, yo me había perdido de todo.

"¿Cómo estuvo el partido?" le pregunté a Jett.

"Bueno... Perdimos pero el director y el entrenador hablaron con unas cuantas personas encargadas de las nacionales y acordaron otro partido porque no estábamos en condición para jugar..." me dijo mientras yo asentía, todo era mi culpa.

"Así que no estaban en condiciones..." dije yo aceptando que había sido todo mi culpa, Jett me miró unos segundos y respondió.

"Pues al parecer nuestro jugador principal se volvió loco y abandonó el partido..." me dijo guiñándome un ojo, Jett siempre sabía buscar lo gracioso del peor momento, yo reí un poco ante ese comentario.

"Por el entrenador no te preocupes..." dijo Jo acomodándose en el hombro de Jett.

"¿Por qué? Era su último partido si perdíamos..." mencioné.

"Sí, pero aún así nos dijo que se retirará con la seguridad de que vamos a dar todo en el próximo partido, confía en nosotros" me dijo y yo sonreí nuevamente.

"¿Cuándo será ese partido?"

"En unas tres semanas" me dijo y por alguna razón empecé a recordar a Kendall nuevamente.

Empezamos a conversar otra vez hasta que una hora después apareció por la puerta un hombre alto, de pelo rubio y ojos verdes, la imagen de Kendall se hizo más fuerte dentro de mi cabeza, Jo y yo nos miramos unos segundos y yo me levanté rápidamente.

"Disculpe... ¿Es usted el señor Knight?" le pregunté inseguro.

"Sí..." me dijo mientras asentía "¿Qué le pasó a Kendall? Su voz era grave al mismo tiempo que suave y tranquila.

"Bueno... Él... Es una larga historia, pero lo importante es que necesita que le donen sangre y no hay ningún donador disponible con el tipo de sangre O+"

"Ese es mi tipo de sangre" me dijo él y una sonrisa empezaba a aparecer en mi rostro.

"Espere aquí" dije entusiasmado y fui a buscar a la doctora que le hizo unas cuantas preguntas.

"¿Usted fuma?" preguntó la doctora.

"No" respondió él.

"¿Drogas... Alcohol? Por favor sea sincero" dijo la doctora, se suponía que debían obtener todo eso en un examen pero ya el tiempo valía oro, era la vida de Kendall lo que estaba en juego.

"Drogas para nada y no tomo desde hace dos años" respondió él.

"Sígame, Por favor" dijo la doctora mientras la esperanza ardía en mi interior.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

James simplemente asintió mientras yo preguntaba nuevamente para estar seguro.

"¿Mi padre?"

"Sí..." respondió.

* * *

**(A/N): **¿Las cosas se pondrán lindas o feas? El próximo capítulo lo dirá todo.

PD: ¡Kendall está vivo! :D

PD2: Seeh, Kendall está vivo u.u Agradezcan todos a HikariXrossRushLove, yo pretendía matar a Kendall pero ella me hizo recapacitar y dejarlo vivir, haciendo por ende la historia más larga. En fin, hasta la próxima.

Un besito, _Liz._


	16. Intimidante

**INESTABLE,**

**Capítulo 16: Intimidante**

* * *

Empecé a pronunciar unas palabras pero en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió, era mi mamá, sus ojos estaban repletos de lágrimas y se acercó rápidamente a abrazarme y a besarme unas mil veces por segundo, me avergoncé un poco por el comportamiento de mi madre.

"Mamá... Estoy un poco adolorido..." le dije, esperando que detuviera el abrazo y así lo hizo, James había tomado asiento en el sofá donde anteriormente dormía y soltaba una que otra risita.

"¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? ¿Tan mala madre soy?" dijo llorando más fuerte y aferrándose a mí, no muy fuertemente. Su comentario terminó de pisotear los pocos cristales de mi corazón quebrándolos fuertemente.

"Mamá... No quiero hablar de eso... Fue todo un error, lo siento" le dije intentando reconfortarla, me dolía verla así.

"Promete que no lo harás otra vez, no quiero perder uno de mis hijos" me dijo aferrándose ahora con más fuerza.

Dudé un poco para responder, levanté la vista y James tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas desde el sofá, el asentía y yo me rendí, de todas maneras me llevarían a terapia...

"Lo prometo" le dije, "... Y Kendall Knight no rompe una promesa" lo dije más para James que para ella.

Después de un largo rato de lágrimas e infelicidad algo me inquietaba, lo que James me dijo..._ "La persona que me donó sangre... ¿Mi padre? ¿Qué rayos hace aquí? Me abandonó cuanto tenía 10, hoy tengo 16 y le da la gana de aparecer ¿Para donarme sangre? Alguien debió haberlo llamado..."_ hablaba con mi voz interior que parecía complementar cada una de las dudas que tenía dentro mí.

"¿Mamá?" pregunté mientras mi madre rebuscaba en su bolso algunos papeles con informes de mis alergias y estupideces así que por alguna razón siempre llevaba en su bolso.

"¿Si cariño?" detuvo si búsqueda para mirarme, James estaba en la cafetería buscando algo de comer.

"Eh... ¿Quién me donó sangre?" pregunté dudando un poco.

"Bueno..." hizo una larga pausa mientras me observaba con detención.

"¿Fue mi padre?" le pregunté y ella pareció volver a la realidad.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" se tornó un poco más seria.

"James..." respondí.

Después de un largo silencio entre ambos me digné nuevamente a preguntar por mi padre.

"¿Dónde está él?"

"Se está hospedando en un hotel... Vendrá en unas horas a verte..." respondió ella, aún no sabía como reaccionar ante la noticia de que papá había regresado, en primer lugar se habían divorciado... Y decidieron ocultármelo hasta que me dí cuenta por mis propios medios...

"¿A qué viene?" pregunté indiferente.

"A verte... Ya te lo dije, cielo" respondió.

"Es muy descarado de su parte" dije después de otro silencio.

"Te salvó la vida, sé un poco más agradecido, amor" dijo ella regresando a su bolso.

"En primer lugar es una de las muchas razones por la que hice lo que hice..." dije sin pensarlo, los ojos de mi madre empezaron a cristalizarse y respondí rápidamente a eso "No... No llores, por favor"

Ella intentó ser fuerte, decidí cambiar un poco el tema y contarle que había ganado el segundo lugar de un concurso literario, sus ojos volvieron a iluminarse y decidí contarle algunas de las buenas anécdotas que solamente James podría contar, reímos, lloramos... Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sosteniendo una conversación con mi mamá, es algo fantástico.

Pero todo lo que empieza tiene que acabar, su celular sonó y una sonrisa que había en mi rostro se borró instantáneamente, ella notó eso y revisó quien llamaba.

"Es Katie" me dijo con una sonrisa que le devolví.

No pude escuchar lo que Katie preguntaba pero si escuché lo que mi mamá respondía.

"Sí el está bien, ya despertó..." "Sí, ve a la casa y yo te pasaré a buscar para que vengas a verlo..." todas sus respuestas eran con una sonrisa hasta que Katie mencionó algo que al parecer hizo la sonrisa de mamá borrarse "Sí... Él vendrá a verlo hoy a las 5:00" supuse que se refería a mi padre. "Bueno... Está bien, iré por tí" y así terminó la llamada.

"Cariño, esperaré a que venga James para que no te quedes solito... Iré a recoger a Katie para que venga a verte" me dijo a lo que yo asentí con una sonrisa. Yo por mi parte empecé a recordar a mi padre, se marchó cuando yo tenía apenas 10 y katie 7, ella debe recordarlo menos que yo. Pero aún lo recuerdo, él nunca cumplió algo que me prometió, ya no me interesa, no quiero nada más que venga de él.

"¿Cómo está mi padre?" pregunté.

"El... Está bien, le han salido algunas canas... Pero... Sigue igual" pude notar la tensión que llenaba a mamá cuando hablaba de él, no le gustaba hablar mucho de él pues hubo una época en la cual lo amó.

"Que bueno" dije y terminé la conversación.

* * *

Unos minutos después apareció James y mi mamá se marchó. Yo moría de hambre y aún no me llevaban nada de comer, maldito hospital, sólo me llevan cosas para tomar y no me quieren alimentar bien...

"Muero de hambre, comiste de todo en la cafetería y a mi que me lleve el diablo" le dije y el soltó una carcajada.

"No puedes comer, ya comiste hace unas horas" respondió él, aún divertido por mi comentario.

"No comí, Bebí, mejor dicho" le dije fulminándolo con la mirada y el volvió a reír.

"¿No me puedes dar algo de comer? ¿Sólo un poquito? ¿Si?" supliqué.

"No, no te puedo dar comer, son las reglas" respondió.

"¿Por favor? ¿Si? Di que sí... Porfa..." supliqué nuevamente.

"Bueno... Hay unas Donuts en la sala de espera y no están nada mal..."

"Búscame dos... Sólo dos..." dije dejando que el hambre se apoderara de mí.

"¿Me delatarás?" preguntó él divertido.

"Seremos compañeros en este crimen" le dije y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, le recordé el primer día que hablamos.

Unos minutos después James regresó con dos preciosos Donuts para mí. Apenas me las extendió las tomé rápidamente y empecé a comer.

"James Diamond, ¿Sabes que te amo?" respondí entretenido en mis preciosas Donuts.

"Lo sé... Lo sé" respondió juguetón "¿Me das un poco?"

"¡NO! ¡SON MÍAS!" respondí comiendo más rápido para que no me las quitara y el soltó unas fuertes carcajadas.

Unas cuantas mordidas más y las Donuts pasaron a la historia, ahora están en mi estómago, me mantendran lleno un rato, pero sé que pronto tendré más hambre.

"¿Sabes? Ya publicaron el libro con tu historia..." me dijo él jugueteando con sus dedos.

"Aún no me he desquitado por eso" le dije haciéndome el enojado.

"Pero yo solamente quería compartir algo perfecto con los demás, debiste ganar el primer lugar"

"No me importa" seguí haciéndome el ofendido y el respondió.

"Aún así te sigo amando" se burló un poco y se hizo el ofendido.

"¿Sabes algo?" pregunté.

"¿Qué?"

"Ven acércate" le hice acercarse a mi y de un movimiento rápido le robé un beso

"¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?" le pregunté.

El asintió con una sonrisa juguetona.

* * *

Unas horas después, como lo prometido es deuda, mi padre llegó. Yo estaba con mi madre, Katie y James y repentinamente decidieron salir al mismo tiempo, _"Cobardes"_ me dije a mí mismo un tanto irónico por sus acciones. Entonces él entró, mamá tenía la razón, no había cambiado nada. Yo estaba feliz de verlo, pero, ¿Con qué argumento? el me abandonó. ¿Para qué estar feliz de verlo?

El uno simplemente contemplaba al otro, hasta que se dignó a hablar.

"Kendall... Ya estás todo un hombre..." me dijo mientras forcé una sonrisa.

"Padre" dije en tono de saludo, él permaneció frente a la cama.

"Sólo mírate, estás enorme... La última ocasión que te ví eras mucho más pequeño ¡Ahora creo que estás de mi tamaño!"

"¿Te refieres a cuándo nos abandonaste?" pregunté insolentemente, no importaba faltarle al respeto, me da igual, él sólo asintió y después de un silencio volvió a hablar.

"Dime... ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Cómo estás?" intentaba buscarme conversación.

"Tú dímelo, estoy en un hospital" el fingió una risa y yo rodé los ojos.

"Bueno... Y... ¿Cómo va la escuela?" preguntó.

"Mal, supongo que mis notas bajarán si no vuelvo pronto, ¿A quién le importa?"

"No seas negativo, hijo, pronto saldrás de aquí..." _"¿Esta intentando animarme?"_

"¿Sabes algo? Tengo algo de sueño... Si no te importa" le corté, no quiero escucharlo ahora, después de verlo me recordó ciertas cosas que felizmente reprimía.

"Entiendo... Duerme bien..." me dijo y yo cerré los ojos, cuando escuché que abrió la puerta, fui un poco más duro.

"Gracias por la sangre" le dije y él volteó a verme, pero nuevamente cerré los ojos.

* * *

Y así pasaron los dos días que me quedaban en el hospital, no le pregunté por qué había regresado, no le pregunté nada. Nuestras conversaciones siempre eran cortas, no me interesa establecer ninguna relación con él. Perdió su oportunidad. Pero James me reprochaba constantemente que debo de hablar con él y acercarme... No pretendo hablar con mi padre.

Regresé a casa finalmente, pero ahora tenía que soportar a mi mamá sobre mí, ya tenía bastante con James para que ahora entrara alguien más en el club. Había pasado toda una semana para mi regreso a la escuela, James continuaba en mi casa pero ahora no tenía razón aparente para evitar que me corte si mi madre se había deshecho de todo lo puntiagudo que había en la casa, aún así, no quiero que James se vaya.

* * *

Desperté y me di cuenta que hoy si debería de ir a la escuela, menos mal que me dieron un tiempo libre de escuela. Esa mañana Jett pasó a buscarnos, James prefirió que Jett fuera por nosotros y ahorrarnos la caminata, Jo también iba con nosotros. Fue un viaje entretenido con las ocurrencias de Jett y los comentarios sarcásticos de Jo, llegamos a la escuela y todos estaban allí, en menos de un segundo todas las miradas estaban sobre nosotros.

Jo fue la primera en salir, estaba en el asiento de copiloto, ella fue seguida por James y luego por mí y finalmente Jett, todas las miradas estaban sobre nosotros, o mejor dicho sobre mí, corrección, sobre mis brazos, los cuales estaban cubridos por una chaqueta, aún quedaban las últimas marcas rebeldes que no cicatrizaban por completo.

Entramos al edificio y más miradas estaban sobre mí, "Maldición" me repetí una y otra vez. Jett tenía clases y se fue al salón de Anatomía, James, Jo y yo no tendríamos clases en media hora, maldecí eso.

"¿No podemos ir a ocultarnos a los vestidores?" le pregunté a James.

"No tienes razón para esconderte, deja que te miren... Eres hermoso" dijo lo último en broma sacándome una sonrisa.

"Vamos a la biblioteca..." empezó Jo "... No hay tanta gente allí"

"¿Qué esperamos?" dije adelantándome y dando unos cuantos pasos "¡¿Qué esperan?!" ambos me miraron divertidos y me siguieron.

Cuando entramos me aseguré de que no había mucha gente y me senté en una de las mesas más alejadas.

"¿Sabías que ya publicaron el libro...?" me dijo Jo emocionada.

"Sí... James ya me había dicho" le respondí, no me importaba mucho.

"Ahora todo el mundo está comprando el libro... Eres famoso, Kendall" continuó Jo.

"No quieren leer lo que escribí, quieren leer lo que escribió el señor cuchilla... Creo que debo escribir más y luego intentar suicidarme nuevamente" respondí mientras ambos me dedicaban una mirada fulminante.

"Ya... Sólo bromeaba, amargados"

"El libro se compone de las tres historias ganadoras, tiene un total de 862 páginas" continuó Jo.

"¡¿LO COMPRASTE?!" le pregunté mientras James observaba detenidamente nuestra conversación.

"Sí, quería leer tu historia"

"Eres una tonta, si querías leer la historia tuviste que haberme dicho y te la enviaba para que la pudieras leer en tu computadora" le respondí.

"Sí, pero las páginas de un libro nuevo huelen más lindo" dijo haciendo una mueca de niña pequeña a lo que sonreí.

Dediqué unos segundos para observar la biblioteca y vi que ahora estaba repleta de gente, mirándome.

"¿Así se siente ser popular?" pregunté sumergiendo mi cabeza entre mis brazos los cuales apoyé en la mesa.

"Apenas disimulan..." dijo James soltando una risita.

"Bueno, aún así debías de enfrentar las miradas, ahora eres amigo de dos de los chicos del equipo de Hockey" respondió Jo riendo.

"Corrección, soy amigo de uno de los chicos del equipo de Hockey y novio de otro de los chicos del mismo equipo..." respondí viendo como James se sonrojaba "... Además, ¿Qué hay de tí? ¡ Mírate! ¡También eres novia de uno de los chicos del equipo!" dije antes de empezar a reír.

"Ustedes aún serían objeto de las miradas si mi, ¿Qué no ven que son dos personajes recién salidos de una caricatura?" respondió James multiplicando las risas.

"¿Y qué hay de usted? ¡Señor me volví loco y abandoné el partido en el peor momento!" le dije y las risas se hicieron más fuertes, decidimos hacer mi intento de suicidio algo divertido, aunque no lo era, poco a poco lo irían aceptando.

Las miradas sobre nosotros eran cada vez más intimidantes, el timbre nos salvó con su ruido impecable, teníamos Álgebra;

"Nunca había estado tan feliz de que tocara Álgebra" dije levantándome y tomando mi mochila.

"Tenemos examen de Álgebra el jueves" nos recordó Jo.

"Muy bien, la felicidad acabó" dijo James a lo que yo asentí.

Y entre risas y locuras caminamos hacia el salón de álgebra, ahí, tuve que lidiar con ciertas personas que no deseaba ver, ¿Hace falta nombrarlos? Me sorprendí al ver a uno de ellos, leyendo el libro ese que a todo el mundo al parecer le ha chocado.

* * *

**(A/N): **¿Y bien? ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Qué hará el padre de Kendall para acercarse a él? ¿A quién vamos a ver leyendo el libro con la historia de Kendall? ¡Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo!

Besito! _Liz._


	17. Inquietante

**INESTABLE,**

**Capítulo 17: Inquietante**

* * *

Me quede unos segundos parado en la puerta del salón, la maestra aún no había llegado, cosa que es extraña porque siempre es muy puntual, ese no era el problema, la cosa era que me fijé en Carlos sentado en su lugar leyendo el estúpido libro del cual todo el mundo habla... Espera, ¿Carlos? mi mente no podía mezclar esas tres cantidades, es decir, busca una calculadora, la operación sería sumar CARLOS + LECTURA + ALGO QUE ESCRIBÍ YO = ERROR, el resultado sería Error. James me agitó un poco y volví a la realidad caminando tras él.

James, en vez de sentarse junto a Carlos se sentó en el asiento de atrás; en el lugar de Logan, que se sienta a mi lado, me senté junto a él levantando una ceja en señal de pregunta.

"Será mejor sentarme a tu lado" me dijo y yo asentí.

En ese momento llegaron Logan y Camille, había llegado juntos y al parecer algo les causaba muchas gracias, nuevamente dediqué mi mirada a James.

"Eh... ¿Me perdí de algo?" le pregunté.

"Sé lo mismo que tú" me respondió.

Camille se dirigió a su lugar al lado de Jo mientras Logan observaba a James en su lugar, pero en vez de hacer nada simplemente nos dedicó una sonrisa que ninguno de los dos devolvió y se sentó en silencio junto a Carlos quién no levantaba la vista del libro. La maestra llegó unos minutos después, se excusaba por haber llegado tarde mientras yo tenía la cabeza quién sabrá donde, regresé a la realidad después de que James me agitara nuevamente.

"Señor Knight, es un placer verlo nuevamente en la escuela" me dijo la maestra mientras yo aún embobado solamente asentía "¿Cómo está?"

"Bien... Supongo" mi voz hizo eco por todo el salón de clases, fueron unos segundos de silencio aterrador con todas las miradas sobre mí.

"Eso me alegra, esperemos que no le vuelva a pasar nada, ¿Verdad?" me dijo la maestra _"hey, esperen, ¿Qué fue eso?"_

"¿Acaso fue eso una indirecta?" pregunté y el silencio aterrador regresó.

"¿A qué se refiere?" se hizo la estúpida, pero según entendí hablaba de lo que hice.

"No... Olvídelo"

"Muy bien, la clase de hoy será sobre Algoritmos..." la clase comenzó y yo como en toda clase de Matemáticas, me quedé estático esperando que la clase terminara, y así fue; La clase terminó un poco más pronto por los minutos de retraso. Pero la maestra al parecer se alegró por mi regreso y dejó el doble de tareas, maldije el creador de los números y maldije dos veces a la humanidad por tener que depender de los números para todo.

Ahora tendríamos 15 minutos libres antes de pasar a la siguiente clase. Fuimos a los pasillos y el mundo estaba sobre nosotros, literalmente, pues todas las miradas estaban sobre nosotros, James y Jo simplemente disfrutaban de la atención mientras yo deseaba que la tierra me tragara, ¿Por qué diablos miran tanto? Los tres conversábamos siendo el centro de las miradas.

"¿Qué con Camille y Logan?" pregunté repentinamente.

"No lo sé, no he hablado con ella desde hace unos días. Ni siquiera me había preguntado sobre tu estado de salud" respondió Jo.

"Era de suponerse, chicas como ella no son amigas de nadie" ahora habló James.

"Apenas me dirigió la palabra hoy" continuó Jo.

"¿Crees que está tramando algo con Logan?" pregunté y James negó con la cabeza para luego responder.

"No lo creo, Logan está cuidando los pasos que da desde la semana pasada" respondió James.

"Últimamente no lo he visto hablando con Carlos, quién ahora está más alejado de todos" respondió Jo.

"Será mejor que Carlos se mantenga alejado..." dijo James.

"¿Lo vieron leyendo el libro, verdad?" pregunté y ambos asintieron.

"¡Hola!" dijo Camille apareciendo a espaldas de James "Quiero unirme al club, ¿Sobre qué murmuran?" preguntó y los tres compartimos una mirada.

"¿Murmurar? ¿Quién murmura?" habló Jo.

"Los vi hablar de una manera muy sospechosa desde hace unos minutos..." dijo ella y los tres sobrantes nos quedamos en silencio "¿Cometieron un asesinato?" dijo intentando ser graciosa y los tres fingimos una risa.

"Bueno... Tengo que ir al baño, Kendall te veo en Gimnasia" me dijo James incómodo marchándose rápidamente, James no soporta a Camille últimamente, Camille le dedicó un ceño fruncido a sus espaldas en intentó continuar la conversación pero en ese momento el ruidoso timbre sonó haciendo correr a cada uno a su respectiva clase. Las chicas tenían química, así que se fueron juntas mientras yo caminé a paso de plomo hacia Gimnasia.

* * *

Las horas no demostraron nada interesante hasta la hora de comer, moría de hambre, necesitaba comer algo, nunca comía en la escuela pero la situación lo meritaba, el menú del día era pura comida chatarra así que el hambre disminuía poco a poco así que simplemente fui a la máquina y tomé cuatro bolsas de _Lays_, una _Coca-Cola_ y unas _Oreos_ de postre. James, Jett y Jo me observaban de reojo al notarme comer tanto.

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso no notan que lo que comen es pura basura?" dije señalando sus almuerzos mientras soltaban una carcajada.

Nos habíamos sentado en una mesa alejada al fondo del lugar, eso nos permitía apreciar todo el lugar y notar a Carlos sentado sólo en una mesa, unas mesas más allá Camille y Logan quienes comían en silencio y al otro lado de la cafetería el resto de los chicos del equipo de hockey que al parecer no eran nadie sin Carlos y Logan presentes.

"¿Soy yo o medio mundo nos está observando?" preguntó Jett un tanto desconcertado.

"Bienvenido a la incomodidad" le respondí.

"¿Qué tanto miran?" preguntó.

"A mí, tal vez quieren un espectáculo... James, búscame unos cuantos cuchillos en la cocina para cortarme el cuello" respondí.

"Kendall" respondió James secamente borrando la sonrisa que hace unos segundos había en su rostro.

"¿Qué?" pregunté aún divertido.

"Saben algo... Creo que ya no tengo hambre..." respondió él intentando levantarse.

"¡Espera!" lo halé del brazo haciéndolo volver a sentarse "¿Qué pretendes?" le pregunté.

"Deja de hacer esos comentarios" me dijo y yo no tuve más remedio que asentir.

"De acuerdo... Pero no te enojes, Jamie" le respondí.

"¿Me llamaste Jamie?" preguntó haciendo énfasis en Jamie.

"Sí... ¿Te gusta?" le pregunté.

"No, no vuelvas a llamarme así" Jett y Jo soltaron una carcajada.

"¿Y a ustedes qué les picó?" preguntó James aún incomodo.

"¿Nosotros éramos así cuando empezamos a salir?" le preguntó Jo a Jett y este asintió.

"Sí... Pero ellos son peores" respondió el y ella soltó una carcajada, James y yo simplemente intercambiamos miradas y reímos junto a ellos, de una manera u otra empezaba a sentirme cómodo en la escuela, con amigos como estos estoy seguro de tener una buena dosis diaria de risas.

* * *

Esa tarde llegamos a casa, mamá estaba haciendo el almuerzo, Katie no estaba y... Mi padre también estaba, hablaba sobre no sé que cosa con mi mamá y también la ayudaba en la cocina, el primero en saludar fue James, saludó a mamá con un beso de la mejilla y a mi padre con un abrazo.

Yo saludé a mamá de la misma forma que James y a mi padre no me acerqué pero tuve la educación de saludarlo.

"Kendall, me gustaría hablar contigo" me dijo mi padre dando unos pasos hacia mí.

"Bueno... Yo muero de hambre..." mentí "¿Tiene que ser ahora?" pregunté intentando sonar hambriento.

"Aún faltan unos minutos para que el almuerzo esté listo... ¿Por qué no vamos a tu habitación? No te quitaré mucho tiempo" me dijo y yo lo miré de reojo, luego observé a James quién ayudaba a mamá, simplemente asentí, tomé mi mochila y subí a mi habitación con él detrás de mí.

"Te escucho" dije después de arrojar todo en el suelo y sentarme en mi cama y tomar la portatil, no iba a hacer nada, pero lo que menos deseaba era hablar con él.

"¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?" me preguntó.

"Bien, primera vez que disfruto un día en la escuela desde hace mucho tiempo" fui sincero.

"¿Y por qué desde hace mucho tiempo?" él dio unos pasos a la ventana, apreció la limitada vista y volvió a observarme.

"Ya sabes... Los matones, las matemáticas..." le dije sin levantar la vista de la computadora, tenía un nuevo mensaje en mi bandeja de entrada.

"Bueno, me alegra mucho que eso esté cambiando" me dijo y yo asentí, el mensaje que había llegado era solamente una actualización del servicio de mensajería... "Lo que quería decírte era si te gustaría salir mañana, quiero mostrarte unas cuantas cosas" me dijo y yo levanté la vista nuevamente, un recuerdo vino a mi cabeza y negué con la cabeza.

"No, lo siento pero perdiste tu oportunidad hace 6 años cuando nos abandonaste"

"Kendall, lo... Lo siento"

"¿QUÉ?" le pregunté alterado.

"Que lo siento... Hijo"

"¿Hijo? ¡¿Me llamas hijo?!" elevé el tono de mi voz "¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme así? ¿Crees que reapareciendo de la nada y diciendo que lo sientes llenas el vacío de 6 años sin un padre?" le pregunté y me levanté de la cama para empezar a dar vueltas como león enjaulado.

"No... Yo no quería que pensaras eso... Yo no te abandoné"

"¡¿No querías que pensara eso?! ¡¿No me abandonaste?! ¿Y qué hiciste? ¿Te marchaste sin decir nada y sin que nadie sepa nada de ti hasta 6 años más tarde? ¡Claro que no me abandonaste! ¡Sólo te fuiste a unas vacaciones! ¿No? ¿Te habías cansado de ser padre? ¿Acaso era eso?"

"Kendall..." se acercó a mí intentando calmarme.

"¡No me toques!" me alejé "¿Crees que porque me donaste tu miserable sangre ya debo de quererte y amarte como si fueras alguien en mi vida? ¡Pues te sugiero que no intentes nada conmigo porque hace mucho tiempo perdiste la oportunidad!"

"Kendall yo solamente quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido con mi familia" me dijo él con los ojos cristalizados.

"¿Recuperar el tiempo con tu familia?" reí burlándome de su comentario "A los 10 años seguí creyendo que volverías y me senté todas y cada una de las noches en la sala a esperar que llegaras para ser el primero en abrazarte" mi voz empezaba a sonar más tranquila "A los 11 dejé de esperarte, pero aún seguía con esperanza de que algún día volvieras... A los 13 Katie preguntaba incesantemente por ti y yo empezaba a sentirme desesperado, creí que habías muerto o que te habían hecho algo malo..." reí ante eso para luego negar con la cabeza "A los 14 te olvidé, o eso deseé hacer, empecé a cortarme y solamente así lograba desahogarme... Hoy tengo 16, y las únicas razones de arrepentirme de intentar suicidarme son mi madre, mi hermana, mis amigos... Y..." iba a decir James pero simplemente me quedé en silencio y me di cuenta que algunas lágrimas descendían por mi rostro "No creas que voy a hacer algo contigo o que me vas a mostrar algo, tienes suerte de que te dirija la palabra" dije y terminé la conversación.

Después de unos minutos de silencio el sacó un papel de su bolsillo y lo dejó sobre mi cama.

"Este es el hotel y la habitación donde me hospedo... Por si cambias de opinión" su voz se había quebrado por completo pero aún tenía la capacidad de hablar.

"¡Gracias por la sangre!" le grité y el cerró la puerta lentamente.

* * *

Minutos después apareció James, antes de que él dijera algo me adelanté a todo lo que pudiera preguntarme.

"No quiero hablar de eso"

"No vine a hablar de nada, pero ya que insistes..." empezó él y yo odié su sarcasmo.

"¡El hombre cree que puede aparecer de la nada y reparar todo con lamentarlo!" le dije.

"Vino a arreglar las cosas, además te salvó la vida" me respondió

"Me da igual, no voy a ir al hotel ese..."

"De acuerdo. Si tu no vas, iré yo..."

* * *

**(A/N):** Hola, no sé porque pienso que en el próximo capítulo tendremos tantas respuestas... ¿Qué quiere mostrarle el Sr. Knight a Kendall? ¿Para qué querrá mostrárselo ¿Qué se traen Logan y Camille entre manos? ¿Qué planea Carlos? e.e demasiadas preguntas ¡Necesitan ser respondidas! (En el próximo capítulo :3)

Besito, _Liz._


	18. Indeleble

**INESTABLE,**

**Capítulo 18: Indeleble**

* * *

_**NARRADO DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE JAMES**_

"¿Tú? ¿Y qué diantres pretendes hablar con él?" me dijo él alterándose.

"Pues... No sé, me gustaría saber porque se fue en primer lugar" le dije.

"Yo también quiero saberlo, pero no le preguntaré, y no quiero que crea que te mandé a investigar, no hablarás con el"_ "¿Me está prohibiendo hablar con su padre?" _pensé.

"Pero Kendall, yo soy quien quiere saberlo, no tiene que pensar nada de eso" le dije.

"No, se supone que quiere mostrarme algo, no quiero ver nada de eso, tampoco quiero que vengas tu a contarme que diablos quiere que yo vea... No..."

"Kendall, respira, piensa las cosas"

"¡James! ¡Basta!" me dijo. Respiré profundamente.

"Kendall Knight, ¡Deja de ser tan terco! ¡Hablaré con tu padre quieras o no!" le dije y el simplemente negó con la cabeza.

"¿Sabes qué? ¡Hazlo! Ve y habla con él, no me importa lo que piense"

"No estás progresando pero algo es algo... Ah, recuerda que pasado mañana empieza tu terapia" le recordé.

"No estoy loco" dijo arrojándose a su cama quedando boca abajo.

"Eres demasiado inteligente para hablar de esa forma, sabes que no estás loco, solamente necesitas ayuda" dije sentándome a su lado y empezando a jugar con su cabello.

"¿Necesitar ayuda? Esa es la forma más fina de decirme que estoy loco" dijo sin cambiar de posición.

"Tal vez si estés loco, es decir, mírate" le dije evitando soltar una carcajada mientras el levantaba la cabeza y me dirigía un ceño fruncido "Sólo bromeo, no me mires así" reí mientras el volvía a cubrir su rostro en la cama.

"Eso no fue divertido" me dijo y yo reí nuevamente.

* * *

Después de unas horas fui a mi primera práctica en el equipo después de una semana, ya que no me había movido del lado de Kendall en ningún momento. No entendí la razón de tensión entre todos los chicos del equipo, fue la práctica más silenciosa que había visto, los más ruidosos siempre eran Carlos, Logan y el resto de los chicos que siempre andaban detrás de ellos. Ahora Carlos y Logan no se dirigían la palabra y el resto de los chicos estaban desubicados sin un líder, apenas hablaban entre ellos mientras Carlos y Logan parecían mudos. Jett y yo fuimos de alguna manera los más ruidosos aquel día, reíamos de todo lo que decía el otro. Fue algo estúpido, de hecho hicimos ruido en cierta forma para molestar a los demás, y creo que tal vez lo logramos.

Al día siguiente después de la escuela, me preparé para ir con el padre de Kendall que no me había invitado a mi, pero ya que Kendall no deseaba ir podía usar cualquier pretexto para hablar con él y saber las razones de su partida. Me despedí de Kendall quien me dejó ir a regañadientes para luego bajar las escaleras.

"¿Vas a salir, cariño?" me preguntó una voz desde la cocina.

"Sí, voy a ver al señor Knight ya que Kendall no desea ir a verlo" me acerqué a ella quien estaba sentada leyendo un libro de cocina mientras tenía los preparativos para hacer lo que al parecer era un pastel.

"No sé que voy a hacer con Kendall, no se quiere acercar de ninguna forma a su padre, nos divorciamos hace años, pero aún así deseo que Kendall se acerque a él"

"No se preocupe, haré todo lo posible para que recapacite"

"Gracias, no sabes lo agradecida que estoy de que Kendall haya encontrado un amigo como tú" me dijo y se acercó a abrazarme, abrazo que respondí.

* * *

Minutos después salí, llamé un taxi y me dirigí a la dirección donde se suponía estaba el señor Knight, era un hotel. Me dirigí a la recepción donde debía dejar mis datos y la habitación que visitaría, era la 211. Subí unos 6 pisos en el ascensor y me dirigí a la habitación.

Dudé un poco antes de tocar la puerta pero así lo hice, la puerta se abrió rápidamente y el señor Knight abrió la puerta entusiasmado, su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca después de verme de arriba a abajo.

"Disculpa, pensé que eras Kendall... Ven, pasa" me dijo a lo que yo asentí.

"Vine a excusarme por Kendall pero es que mañana comienza su terapia y el se encuentra un poco alterado con el asunto..."

"No intentes disculparlos, ambos sabemos que me odia" cortó mis palabras mientras me hacía señas para sentarme en el sofá.

"No lo odia... Es que Kendall es un tanto rencoroso, cree que usted lo abandonó... Ya sabe..."

"No sé que hacer con él, ni Katie ni Jennifer fueron tan duras conmigo... ¿Por qué el tiene que hacerlo?" hablo más para sí mismo a lo que no respondí, "¿Deseas tomar un café o algo?" me dijo volviendo a la realidad.

"Un café estaría bien" le dije y el asintió dirigiéndose a lo que parecía ser la cocina.

Eso me dio tiempo para observar el lugar, era un sitio con clase, ¿Para qué especificar? ¡Esto es un hotel! paredes color crema, cortinas blancas, alfombra del mismo color que las paredes, asientos color café y detalles de madera, nada mal. Saqué mi celular y le envié un mensaje a Kendall.

_"Estoy con tu padre, regresaré en un rato. Te amo"_

El señor Knight regresó con una bandeja con dos tazas, cucharitas de café y azúcar, sonreí ante eso, ya sé de donde Kendall sacó tanta clase y educación a la hora de comer o beber algo.

"Aquí está" dijo mientras ponía la bandeja en la mesa, yo tomé una de las tazas y una de las cucharitas y tomé una enorme cucharada de azúcar para echarla en la taza, el señor Knight soltó una pequeña risa.

"Disculpe, es que no suelo tomar café así, me siento como la reina de Inglaterra en la hora del té" le dije haciéndolo reír nuevamente.

"No te preocupes, me recuerdas a Kendall cuando tenía 8, era un niño peculiar, desde esa edad empezó a tomar café..."

"Kendall siempre ha sido peculiar" le respondí a lo que el asintió con una pequeña risita.

Después de lo que pareció una hora de conversación yo pretendía marcharme pero el señor Knight me invitó a ver lo que sea que quería que Kendall viera.

"¿Tienes que irte tan pronto? Es que quería mostrarle algo a Kendall y ya que él no vino pensé que tu tal vez desearías ir conmigo"

"¿Ir adonde? pregunté curioso.

"¿Irás?" me respondió con otra pregunta entusiasmado.

"Bueno, ¿Por qué no?"

"Una pregunta, tienes celular con cámara ¿Verdad?" me preguntó y yo me quedé algo extrañado.

"Sí... ¿Por?"

"Es que lo que quiero que Kendall vea es más bien un lugar, me gustaría fotografiarlo para que él pudiese verlo aunque sea por fotografía" me dijo.

"Bueno, mi cámara tiene 4.3 megapixeles, no es la mejor calidad pero podrá ver todo con claridad" le dije sacándole una sonrisa.

"¿Qué esperamos?" dijo mientras tomó una chaqueta y abrió la puerta adelantándose.

* * *

Después de 45 minutos llegamos a un lago, era un enorme lago, con un pequeño muelle y algunos establecimientos que rodeaban la mitad del lugar, habían unos cuantos botes, unos pequeños y otros enormes y del otro lado se podía apreciar el inicio de un espeso bosque. Bajamos del autobús que habíamos tomado para llegar al lugar y yo observé detenidamente todo el lugar, el sol estaba en su punto más alto pero los árboles no permitían que los rayos fueran algo para preocuparse.

"Este lugar es... Fantástico" le dije mientras el sonreía.

"Es lo mismo que dijo Kendall la primera vez que lo traje" me dijo y yo asentí sin prestar mucha atención en sus palabras, estaba concentrado en el lago donde los rayos del sol tocaban el agua, haciendo una especie de pequeños cristales a su contacto con el agua.

Caminamos hasta la bahía y me invitó a tomar asiento bajo uno de los árboles, desde ahí podíamos apreciar el lago desde primer lugar.

"Esto es simplemente fantástico, ya veo porque quiere que Kendall venga" le dije aún con la mirada sobre el lago.

"¿Podrías tomar unas fotos del lago?" me dijo y yo rápidamente saqué mi celular y empecé a tomar fotos a todas partes, las tomé más para mí que para él, el lugar era perfecto, me encantó. Después de tomar una lluvia de fotos empecé una conversación con sel señor Knight, nuevamente, hablábamos de Kendall.

"Dime, ¿Cómo es Kendall en la escuela?" me preguntó.

"Es buen estudiante y desde que lo conocí supe que era muy reservado"

"¿Desde cuándo lo conoces?" preguntó después de asentir.

"Desde hace poco más de un año, pero empezamos a hablar desde hace como un mes" respondí.

"Es curioso, creí que eran amigos desde mucho tiempo"

"A veces pienso eso, es como llevar toda una vida conociéndolo" me distraje un poco.

"Tú lo conoces, tienes suerte de estar cerca de él. A estas alturas no sé si es mi hijo o no" me dijo mientras yo asentí con la mirada en el cielo.

"Disculpe que le pregunte, pero... ¿Por qué se alejó por tanto tiempo?" fui directo con la pregunta, al fin y al cabo le preguntaría.

"La gente comete errores, James" empezó después de un breve silencio "Jennifer y yo nos divorciamos un año antes de irme, yo aún vivía con ellos, sólo que en raras ocasiones le dirigía la palabra a ella, todo fue tan rápido... No recuerdo con certeza la razón por la que nos separamos, una noche simplemente tomé mis cosas y me fui, no fue la mejor decisión, pero tampoco me arrepentí tan rápido por haberme marchado, deseo que todo hubiese sido diferente" su voz se quebraba lentamente, pero sabía disimularlo a la perfección.

"¿Y qué hizo todos estos años?" pregunté.

"Después de irme, pasé unos meses en el condado de Nebraska como empacador, pero después me mudé a Los Ángeles y empecé a trabajar como abogado, deseé volver en varias ocasiones..."

"¿Y por qué no lo hizo?" le interrumpí.

"Pues, una noche llamé, Jennifer había contestado, le dije quien era, le pregunté por mis hijos, pero ella sólo se quedó en silencio y colgó el teléfono, pude escuchar la voz de Kendall en el fondo preguntando quién era... Continué llamando, pero nunca hablé, sólo quería escuchar sus voces, saber que estaban bien, saber con certeza que no me necesitaban, al parecer nunca me reemplazaron pero habían logrado llenar el hueco..."

"Si me permite decirle usted es un tonto. Una familia nunca deja de necesitar un padre... Mis padres, ambos, son adictos al trabajo y aunque yo pueda defenderme y pasar el tiempo sin ellos no significa que deje de necesitarlos" me alteré un poco, las imágenes de mi padre y mi madre daban vueltas por mi cabeza.

"Soy un tonto, sigo sin entender a Kendall, Katie no fue tan dura... Y Jennifer me trata como a un viejo amigo desde que salvé la vida de Kendall... Simplemente no lo entiendo a él..." dijo bajando la cabeza mientras yo simplemente negué con la cabeza y observé el lago. Después de unos minutos de silencio decidí cambiar el tema.

"¿Cuándo trajo a Kendall aquí?" le pregunté.

"Unos meses antes de irme. Kendall tenía 10 años... Recuerdo que vine a enseñarle a pescar pero él se aburría... Entonces vi que en la bahía habían unos chicos con un enorme bote con un enorme motor que al pasar levantaba las aguas y hacía una especie de arco-iris Kendall moría por subirse y yo lo complací, nos cobraban 25 dólares por hora... Recuerdo que estuvimos aquí hasta las 11:00 P.M. Kendall no quería irse pero ya era tarde" hizo una pausa "Tuve que pagar 200 dólares por todo el rato que pasamos aquí... Kendall me obligó prometerle que volveríamos el próximo mes, y así lo hicimos... Pero cuando regresamos los chicos del enorme bote no estaban, así que prometí traerlo el mes siguiente..." hizo otra pausa, ésta vez más larga "Pero olvidé la promesa y me fui..." terminó mientras yo asentía memorizando cada una de sus palabras "Creí que esta sería la oportunidad para cumplir mi promesa, pero él ahora me odia" terminó mientras señalaba uno de los botes que descansaban en el muelle "¿Te gustan los barcos?" me preguntó mientras yo lo miré curioso.

"Lo siento, me mareo fácilmente y me dan náuseas" le dije, no mentí, odio los barcos.

"Es una pena, bueno, creo que puedo cancelar el alquiler del barco hasta que Kendall desee venir"

"Será lo mejor" le respondí.

El asintió por unos segundos y luego nos sumergimos en un largo silencio que luego fue roto por él.

"Muy bien, ahora es mi turno de preguntar" me dijo con una sonrisa.

"Adelante" le dije entusiasmado.

"¿Kendall sabe lo que sientes por él?" me dijo provocando que yo me ahogara en mi propia saliva, _"¿Cómo diablos sabe eso? ¡Hemos sido muy discretos!"_

"¿De qué está hablando?" soné nervioso, me maldije por eso.

"Sabes de que hablo" me dio una sonrisa cómplice.

"Disculpe, pero no sé de que está hablando..." le dije nuevamente, pude sentir un calor enorme en mis mejillas.

"No te hagas el tonto, tengo buen ojo para esas cosas" me dijo mientras yo me sentí congelado "Entonces, ¿Kendall sabe lo que sientes?" continuó.

Yo simplemente asentí sin mirarle a los ojos.

"Ahora entiendo todo, son novios, ¿Verdad?" el calor volvió a mis mejillas esta vez más fuerte.

"S-Se pued... Se Puede decir que sí" le dije mientras mi corazón reventaba dentro de mi pecho.

"No es publico, ¿Eh?" _"¿De donde salió este hombre?"_ me pregunté.

"N-No... No... No lo es" le dije mientras el asentía.

"Bueno, decidan o no si es publico, tienen mi apoyo" me dijo haciendo que yo lo mirara curioso "Sé lo que piensas, los padres de hoy no apoyan este tipo de relaciones... Pero yo soy diferente, el amor es amor, sea como sea" me dijo haciendo que yo le dedicara una sonrisa "Además, hacen una linda pareja" dijo provocando el ardor en mis mejillas nuevamente.

"Gracias..." le dije.

* * *

Después de unas horas de conversación, eran las 6:00, así que decidimos regresar, tomamos un taxi y él se quedó en la puerta del hotel, yo continué mi camino, pasé por mi casa, las luces estaban encendidas, mamá y papá estaban en casa... Pensé en detenerme pero decidí continuar a casa de Kendall, cuando llegué saludé a la señora Knight y a Katie para luego subir con Kendall quien como siempre estaba alejado.

No lo pensé dos veces y le mostré las fotos y todo lo que había hablado con su padre, bueno... La primera parte.

"Sí" empezó "Me prometió que volveríamos, pero nunca cumplió su promesa... ¿Te conté que en una ocasión pensé en huir para ir al lago?" me dijo.

"¡No! ¡Cuéntame!" respondí.

"Duré un tiempo creyendo que pap... Mi padre" agitó un poco la cabeza "Se había mudado a un lugar cerca del lago, tenía 11 años, empaqué una mochila con cosas para nadar y una brújula de juguete para intentar huir, pero mi mamá se dió cuenta a tiempo de lo que pretendía hacer" me dijo entre risas.

"¿Y te castigó?" pregunté.

"No" respondió aún entre risas.

Después de un silencio hablé nuevamente.

"Eh... Él también sabe sobre nosotros..." dije entre dientes la segunda parte.

"¿Qué?" me preguntó, no escuchó lo que dije.

"Que..." tragué algo de saliva "Que tu padre sabe sobre tú y yo"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" su voz alcanzó el tono más fuerte.

"Eso" dije tímidamente.

"¡¿Por qué le dijiste?!"

"¡No le dije, el adivinó solo! Me preguntó y pues... No quería mentir..." le dije.

"¿Y qué dijo él?" me preguntó.

"Nos apoya" respondí.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" su voz emitió un sonido más fuerte.

"Dijo que el amor es amor y que nos apoya..." le dije, el respiró aliviado unos segundos, pero luego la mortificación volvió a su rostro.

"Le dijiste que no le diga a nadie ¿Verdad?"

"El dijo que apoyaba cualquier decidió que tomemos, si alguien debe de decirlo somos nosotros" dije y la tranquilidad volvió.

* * *

Al día siguiente las cosas en la escuela se calmaron, ya no habían tantas miradas sobre Kendall, me sentí un tanto desilusionado adoré las miradas sobre mí. Estábamos en la biblioteca, ahora ese era nuestro punto de reunión, Kendall decidió ir al baño y ya se estaba tardando un poco. Jett, Jo y yo hablábamos sobre el examen de Álgebra de mañana, en ese momento aparecieron Camille y Logan.

"No me odies, pero la curiosidad me mata" me dijo Jo y yo no entendí a qué se debían sus palabras, pero me dí cuenta instantáneamente cuando le hizo señas a Camille para que se acercara, ella se acercó dejando a Logan buscando un libro en el área de Geografía y se sentó en el lugar donde Kendall estaba, a mi lado.

"¿Qué te traes con Logan?" preguntó Jo curiosa, Camille nos miró a Jett y a mí, pero no dudó mucho en responder.

"Salgo con él" respondió ella y los tres sobrantes levantamos una ceja.

"¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?" preguntó Jo nuevamente, parecía ser nuestra vocera.

"Es que... No es público" dijo ella y Jett y Jo intercambiamos miradas.

"Y... ¿Logan no te ha contado algo de lo que ha pasado con Kendall?" pregunté yo.

"¿Debe de contarme algo?" preguntó ella.

"¿Nada de nada?" pregunté nuevamente a lo que ella negó con la cabeza.

"Eh.. Ok" dije observando a Kendall, que había regresado.

"Hablamos luego" dijo Camille levantándose rápidamente y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Logan, Kendall tomó asiento donde hace unos segundos estaba Camille, Jett, Jo y yo aún seguíamos intercambiando miradas.

"¿Me perdí de algo?" preguntó Kendall a lo que los tres asentimos casi robóticamente.

* * *

**(A/N): **¿Por qué siento que el próximo capítulo será un tanto chocante para todos los que leen esta historia? Se encariñaron con James... ¿Verdad? ¡Tranquilos! No pienso hacerle nada... Pero el próximo capítulo será chocante...

Besito, _Liz._


	19. Inherente

**INESTABLE,**

**Capítulo 19: Inherente**

* * *

_"¿Qué se traen estos tres?" _me pregunté a mi mismo observándolos asentir al parecer en estado de shock. "¿Y? ¿Qué sucedió?" pregunté. Jett le dio un golpecito a Jo para que me dijera ella, Jo negó con la cabeza y golpeó a James quien devolvió el golpe a Jett, este último movió la cabeza abriendo los ojos muy grandes como saliendo de su trance.

"Esta bien, ya... Yo le digo" dijo Jett mientras yo tomaba asiento junto a James "Camille y Logan están saliendo" dijo provocando que yo levantara una ceja.

"¿Eso era?" pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

"Sí" dijeron los tres.

"No me sorprende, son tal para cual" dije sarcásticamente.

"¿Debemos sospechar algo?" preguntó James.

"No creo que haga falta" respondió Jo a lo que yo asentí.

"No creo que vayan a conspirar contra mi, hay que darles el beneficio de la duda" dije.

"¿Y a Carlos?" preguntó Jett.

"El no me da buena espina" respondió Jo.

"Supongo que hay que ser cuidadosos, el aún tiene las fotos..." los observé a los tres, los cuales entendieron rápidamente y asintieron.

Minutos después el timbre sonó, nos tomamos unos minutos recogiendo los libros que teníamos sobre la mesa, aunque realmente nunca estudiamos nada con tanto parloteo.

"Tengo Geografía ¿Y ustedes?" preguntó Jett.

"Anatomía" respondimos los tres a coro.

"Nos vemos al rato" dijo Jett depositando un beso en los labios de Jo, para luego tomar su mochila y alejarse.

"¿Por qué tu no me das un beso?" preguntó James divertido después de ver la acción de Jett.

"Vamos a la misma clase, genio" le dije tomando mi mochila y alejándome velozmente mientras Jo soltaba una carcajada.

* * *

La clase de anatomía no fue tan aburrida como siempre, la maestra empezó a hablar sobre la evolución tocando de todos los temas un poco. Ciertas preguntas fuera de contexto aparecieron cuando la maestra empezó a hablar sobre la reproducción y la procreación.

"Maestra, ¿Por qué los chicos siempre tienen... eso... cuando despiertan en las mañanas?" ese comentario causó la risa de muchos en la clase, incluyéndome, claro, ¿Quién más haría una pregunta como esa que Lucy?

"Bueno, eso no está profundamente dentro de este contexto pero ya que lo pregunta" empezó la maestra mientras algunos murmullos de los, al parecer inexpertos, chicos de la clase. "Se trata de las hormonas, es algo completamente normal en los chicos desde cierta edad hasta cierta edad, de hecho, si no se presentan erecciones al despertar puede que el individuo no tenga un nivel correcto de hormonas..." finalizó la maestra mientras Lucy asentía aguantando la risa mientras unas risitas se escuchaban entre los chicos del salón de clases. "¿Eso responde su pregunta, señorita Stone?" preguntó la maestra.

"Claro que la responde, lo que pasa es que ella creía que todos los chicos con los que se acostaba mantenían la erección por las mañanas porque ella estaba cerca" respondió Camille mientras unas carcajadas sonaron por todo el salón mientras otros emitían un molesto "Uuuuuuuuuhhhh" por el comentario ofensivo de Camille.

"Señorita Roberts, su comentario no fue divertido" respondió la maestra mientras Lucy continuaba boquiabierta.

"Disculpe maestra, no creí que sonaría ofensivo" respondió Camille en tono sarcástico.

"Discúlpese con la señorita Stone"

"Lo siento, señorita Stones" Camille dedicó una mirada desafiadora a Lucy mientras se "Disculpaba" con un tono sarcástico, Lucy sólo le dedicó una mirada fulminante.

Gracias a aquel comentario, la maestra nos dedicó un largo sermón sobre los comentarios ofensivos y sobre como ser una persona amable_. "Gracias, Camille"_ le agradecí sarcásticamente dentro mi cabeza. James simplemente seguía divertido por la escena anterior.

* * *

Después de eso, el resto del día fue tranquilo y divertido, ¿Cómo no reírse con las ocurrencias de mi nuevo grupo de amigos? Esa tarde empezaba mi terapia, no tenía deseos de ir, sabía que me tratarían como si estaba loco, no quería eso, batallé un poco por ir pero aún así preferí ir para evitar un doble sermón de mi madre y James.

Cuando llegué ya era un poco tarde, debía estar a las 5:00 y eran las 5:21. Mi madre y James me dejaron continuar solo al piso donde debía ir. Era una sala colorida, cada una de las cuatro paredes tenía un color diferente, mientras que el piso era cubierto casi por completo por una alfombra color verde, habían unos 15 chicos y una mujer alta y esbelta parecía ser la psicóloga.

"¿Kendall Knight?" me preguntó la mujer esbelta al verme parado en la puerta, yo sólo asentí. "Ven, llegas justo a tiempo, estamos presentándonos" me dijo señalándome un lugar para sentarme.

El chico que hablaba antes de yo llegar había terminado de presentarse, la mujer me observó unos segundos. "¿Te gustaría presentarte, Kendall?" me dijo, dudé unos segundos pero luego asentí. "Muy bien, dinos tu nombre, tu edad y la razón por la que estás aquí, no tengas miedo, nadie te va a juzgar" su voz era suave y tranquila, yo asentí nuevamente.

"Hola... Soy Kendall Knight, tengo 16 años y estoy aquí porque intenté suicidarme" dije y la mujer asintió.

"Muy bien" dijo con una sonrisa "Más tarde hablaremos todos juntos sobre eso... ¿Becca?" dijo observando a una chica castaña. "¿Te gustaría presentarte?" la chica asintió.

"Hola, mi nombre es Becca Evans, tengo 19 años y estoy aquí porque intenté suicidarme tomando detergente" dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

"Muy bien, ¿Fidel?" preguntó la mujer ahora observando a un chico alto y esbelto de pelo negro "Hola, mi nombre es Fidel Leales y estoy aquí porque sufro ciberbullyng" dijo él mientras ella asentía.

Y así fue hasta que todos terminaron de presentarse, muchos habían intentado suicidarse como yo y otros venían porque tenían problemas y estaban dispuestos a superarlos.

"Bueno, ya que nos conocemos un poco, yo soy Samantha Maxwell, yo los acompañaré para que puedan resolver todos esos inconvenientes y problemas que los han estado afectando, muy bien, ahora vamos a hablar un poco de lo que originó nuestros problemas, ¿Por qué intentamos suicidarnos o nos automutilamos? Recuerden que todos aquí buscamos orientación y ayuda, nadie juzgará a nadie, siéntanse libres de expresarse" _"Por lo menos no nos trata como locos"_ me dije a mi mismo "¿Quién quiere comenzar?" preguntó Samantha y todos se miraron los unos a otros. Becca, la primera en presentarse levantó la mano decidida.

"No sean tímidos, todos hablaremos en un momento, adelante Becca" dijo la psicóloga y la chica asintió.

"Vine aquí porque mis padres me obligaron" empezó "En la escuela siempre me molestaban por mi peso, me llamaban gorda y me decían todas las cosas feas que se les ocurría, yo sufrí Bulimia, cada vez que me deprimía me ponía a comer helado o cualquier otra cosa dulce para luego intentar vomitarlo todo, un día me cansé e intenté tomar detergente para suicidarme, pero mi hermana menor se dio cuenta y me llevaron rápidamente al hospital para hacerme una limpieza en el estómago... Pero en la escuela continúan molestándome, ahora son peores y aunque intento cambiar y mejorarme no puedo evitar continuar deprimiéndome por lo malos que son" terminó mientras todos asentían en señal de comprenderla.

"Bien, lo primero que debes saber es que el mundo no esta repleto de personas malas, aquí seremos diferentes y todos juntos vamos a ayudarte a que superes a esas personas que se burlan de tu imagen, eres hermosa y nadie te quitará eso" la chica asintió y guardó silencio mientras la psicóloga nos hablaba sobre el autoestima y como no debemos de dejar que alguien la destruya, por alguna razón tantas palabras no me parecieron aburridas, pero aún así por alguna razón no pude dejar de pensar en James, es como si su imagen estuviera encadenada dentro de mi cabeza... Es como si yo estuviera encadenado a él.

Unos cuantos chicos más hablaron sobre sus problemas cuando un timbre sonó señalando que la clase había acabado, faltamos unos cuantos por hablar sobre nosotros pero eso ya sería en la próxima semana, aunque según Samantha podríamos asistir los días que quisiéramos ya que seríamos recibidos por ella u otros psicólogos.

* * *

Afuera me esperaban James y mi mamá pacientemente, me pareció extraño verlos allí, mi mamá se levantó rápidamente y me dio un abrazo.

"¿Cómo estuvo?" me preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Nada mal, no me tratan como si estuviera loco" le dije y ella me regaló otra sonrisa.

"Es es porque no estás loco, cielo" me dijo dándome otro abrazo.

"¿Estuvieron aquí toda la tarde?" le pregunté a James quien observaba la escena.

"Sí, ¿Debíamos de ir a algún lado?" preguntó el y yo negué con la cabeza.

El camino a casa fue divertido, hicimos una parada en_ McDonalds_ y compramos unas cuantas hamburguesas para la cena.

"¡Cenaremos comida chatarra! ¡Cenaremos comida chatarra! ¡Cenaremos comida chatarra!" yo canté divertido hartando a mi mamá y a James de tanto repetir lo mismo. Cuando llegamos a casa nos encontramos con mi padre y Katie jugando Póker en el comedor.

"¿Sabían que esta niña es una tramposa en el Póker?" preguntó mi padre sacándonos una sonrisa.

"¡No soy tramposa!" empezó Katie "¡Lo que pasa es que a el no le gusta aceptar cuando pierde!" y por allí empezaron a discutir sobre quién hacía trampa y quién no.

"Ya basta de tonterías y preparen los dos el comedor" les dijo mi mamá "James, Kendall busquen los platos y los tenedores" James y yo nos observamos unos segundos.

"Mamá, no creo que las hamburguesas se coman con tenedores" le dije mientras James ahogaba la risa.

"¿Ah no?" preguntó.

"¡No!" respondí yo riendo.

"Mejor aún, menos carga para el Lava-Platos" respondió mi mamá y los dos soltamos una carcajada.

* * *

El resto de la cena fue una serie de risas, discusiones extrañas y más risas, no recuerdo la última vez que había disfrutado tanto una cena en familia. Con toda la familia... Y James.

El día siguiente en la escuela, James, Jett, Jo y yo nos habíamos juntado en la biblioteca, en tan poco tiempo la biblioteca se había convertido en el lugar donde nos juntábamos y que frecuentábamos para hablar entre clase y clase. En unas ocasiones la bibliotecaria nos siseaba por alguna carcajada que alguno de nosotros soltaba, aún así era un buen lugar, silencioso y no muy lleno de gente. Por alguna razón no nos pareció extraño ver a Carlos y a Lucy mantener una conversación durante unos minutos unas 3 mesas después de nosotros, de hecho ninguno de los cuatro dijo nada al respecto aunque sí lo habíamos notado, su conversación fue corta y se fueron rápidamente.

El timbre sonó un tanto más temprano de lo usual y tuvimos que dispersarnos, James, Jo y yo teníamos Inglés, Jett tenía Anatomía, todos recogimos nuestras cosas rápido mientras James continuaba guardando sus libros.

"¿James?" lo llamé ya que estaba tardando un poco.

"Adelántense, yo tengo que ir al baño" me dijo y yo asentí.

Jo y yo caminábamos hacia el salón de clases cuando un chico salió de la nada con unas cuantas paletas de pintura de la clase de arte y chocó contra mí manchando mi camisa y un poco de mi cuello, yo me observé por unos segundos, lo peor era que la camisa era blanca.

"Disculpa, lo siento tanto" empezó el chico a disculparse.

"N-No hace falta" lo interrumpí rápidamente "Sólo es pintura, iré al baño a quitarmela" le dije mientras el continuaba su camino mientras seguía disculpándose. Jo evitaba reírse.

"Cuidado con lo que haces con James en el baño" me dijo y yo sonreí.

"No te preocupes, no haré lo mismo que tú y Jett en su auto" le dije dirigiéndome al baño mientras ella me miraba divertida.

"Me las vas a pagar" gritó mientras yo me alejaba.

Yo aún continuaba muerto de la risa cuando entré al baño, mi sonrisa se borró inmediatamente cuando vi la escena que se desarrollaba en el baño. Se trataba de James acorralado contra la pared mientras Carlos lo tenía tomado de la camisa, besándolo. Un ¿Qué? salió de mi boca a un volumen apenas audible mientras mi mandíbula no podía llegar más abajo. James tenía los ojos completamente abiertos de la sorpresa y rápidamente alejó a Carlos y le dio una patada con la rodilla en la entrepierna de un sólo movimiento.

"¡¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?!" James aún no notaba mi presencia, eso me alivió un poco aunque seguía en shock mientras un James enfadado empezaba a golpear a Carlos.

Después de unos segundos reaccioné y salí de mi estado de trance.

"¡James, no!" le grité.

"¡No viste lo que este idiota acaba de hacer!" James me gritó sin dejar de golpear al otro, que intentaba defenderse pero la fuerza de James era más grande.

"¡Sí lo vi, pero deja de golpearlo!" le dije haciendo que James lo dejara levantarse.

"¡¿Acaso no lo viste?!" preguntó James jadeando a lo que yo asentí.

* * *

**(A/N): **Bien, tenía esto planeado desde hace tanto tiempo... Bueno, siento que cosas no muy buenas pasarán en el próximo capítulo, faltan unos 6 capítulos más o menos para acabar esta historia, que miedo D:

Hasta la próxima (:

PD: No me maten! Soy muy joven y hermosa para morir! xD

Besito, _Liz._


	20. Inocente - Parte I

**INESTABLE,**

**Capítulo 20: Inocente - Parte I**

* * *

Guardé silencio unos segundos, observé la escena, Carlos tirado en el piso, James mirándolo con desprecio y ¿Yo? Por unos segundos me sentí más pequeño, todo se había encogido dentro de mi, después volví a la realidad.

"Eh..." palabras salieron de mi boca, pero no entendí lo que dije, todo fue en un tono apenas audible.

"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó James, sólo negué con la cabeza.

Carlos empezó a levantarse, halé a James por un brazo para que no intentara nada. Por unos segundos observé el semblante de Carlos, su expresión no tenía precio era una mezcla de dolor con furia, me sonreí a mi mismo unos segundos por eso, James era limpio a la hora de pelear, no le había echo sangrar como yo lo hice una vez, otra sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, esta vez ambos lo notaron.

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó él.

"Quiero una respuesta, sólo una" respondí en voz alta, _"¿Desde cuando mi voz se había vuelto tan alta?"_

"Pregunta lo que quieras, me da igual" asentí.

"Bien, ¿Esa era la razón de tanto odio? ¿James era la razón?" aún no había soltado el brazo de James, lo agarré un poco más fuerte.

"En un principio no, me parecía divertido molestar a los perdedores, entre ellos tú.. No te odiaba, pero como todo buen idiota, te metiste en mi camino y tomaste a James primero... Cierto, gané 100 dólares por eso... ¿Pero de qué sirve?" James cerró los ojos intentando erradicar la ira acumulada, yo asentí nuevamente.

"Bueno... El resto será elección de James" respondí soltando su brazo y dando unos cuantos pasos atrás, dejándolo entre Carlos y yo. Ambos me observaron confundidos "Escoge con quien te quedarás" me referí a James quien ahora me observaba con ironía.

"Kendall esto es estúpido" dijo caminando hacia mí.

"Sólo quería tenerte asegurado" respondí sacándole una sonrisa.

"Eh... Sigo aquí" habló Carlos desde su lugar.

"Ah.. Sí... Espera ¡Tengo otra pregunta!" dije.

"Habla" respiró profundamente.

"¿Qué harás con las fotos?" pregunté.

"¿Cuáles fotos?" respondió con otra pregunta.

"No te hagas el estúpido" respondió James.

"Ah... Las fotos, las borré" respondió con seguridad.

"¿Las borraste?" preguntamos James y yo a coro, el asintió.

"No voy a torturarme con esas fotos, las borré de todos mis dispositivos... Será mejor que se preocupen por Logan, no sé si aún las tenga" James y yo nos observamos, con una mirada nos entendíamos bastante.

"¿Por qué ya no hablas con Logan?" preguntó James.

"¿Es un interrogatorio?"

"Algo así, ahora responde"

"Tuvimos un desacuerdo, se suponía que compartiríamos los 100 dólares pero los gasté en algo y me dijo que se las pagaría y blah blah blah" sacó su celular y lo lanzó a James, quien lo atrapó sin problemas "Sé que no me creen lo de las fotos, búsquenlas... No están"

"Dos últimas preguntas, ¿Qué hiciste con el dinero y desde cuándo te gusta James?" pregunté mientras James revisaba el celular de Carlos.

"Lucy... y desde hace unos meses" me detuve unos segundos a maquinar la comprensión de esa respuesta.

"¿Eh?" respondí.

"Le di el dinero a Lucy y pasé una noche con ella, y no quiero hablar de James" respondió Carlos, yo seguí intentando tragarme la respuesta.

"Sigo aquí ¿Eh?" habló James sin levantar la vista.

"Nunca me gustaste realmente, siempre me llamaste la atención de cierta manera y al verte con Kendall me encapriché contigo" hablaba con James quien soltó una carcajada sin levantar la vista.

"¿Pero Lucy es...?" hablé yo evitando el otro tema.

"No es prostituta, sólo que realmente quería el dinero"

"¿Y para qué?" pregunté.

"Dijiste que serían dos últimas preguntas y ya van como cinco..." respondió Carlos fastidiado.

"¡Responde!" exclamé.

"No lo sé, no me dijo" respondió él, James le lanzó su celular de vuelta.

"Está limpio" respondió James después de terminar de revisarlo.

"Una última pregunta..." lo miré de reojo esperando verlo fastidiado, simplemente respiró profundamente y asintió, yo proseguí, "¿Por qué te vi leyendo el libro ese...?" le pregunté más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

"Decían que era interesante... Tenían razón" respondió con seguridad, yo simplemente negué con la cabeza.

"Vamos a clase" dije después de recordar que los tres teníamos física.

"Tenemos como media hora aquí, será mejor saltar esa clase" respondió Carlos, yo negué con la cabeza.

"Kendall, él tiene razón, es saltar la clase o aguantar un regaño de la maestra"

"Vamos a la biblioteca" le respondí.

"¡Esperen!" nos llamó Carlos "¿Ahora qué?" preguntó.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿Somos amigos?" preguntó, James y yo intercambiamos miradas.

"Preguntaste algo parecido una vez y creo que no cumpliste con el trato" respondió James, Carlos asintió derrotado.

"Pero... Si realmente cambias, nos avisas" respondí yo.

"¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?" preguntó.

"¿Debería de ser malo?" respondí con otra pregunta.

"Sí, hice que te metieres en problemas, que intentaras suicidarte además que intenté hostigarte y aún así me das segundas oportunidades" exclamó el, yo abrí la boca para hablar pero continuó nuevamente "Además de que me sentí feliz cuando escuché que estabas al borde de la muerte, ¿Cómo es que tú...?"

"Porque me gusta creer que la gente cambia" respondí antes de que continuara, la imagen de mi padre me llegó a la mente "Soy un idiota" susurré mirando hacia la nada.

"Ya estás listo" me dijo James en voz baja, entendía a la perfección mis pensamientos, yo asentí levemente.

"Gracias" empezó Carlos "Yo... Lamento haber sido así contigo..."

"¡No lamentes nada!" exclamé "¡No aún! Hazlo cuando realmente lo sientas" respondí y el asintió.

* * *

James y yo salimos de allí y nos dirigimos a la biblioteca, nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre a esperar que el timbre sonara, yo escaneé toda la conversación que habíamos tenido con Carlos hace unos momentos.

"Eres un hombre muy solicitado" le dije a James provocando que me mirara curioso.

"¿Muy solicitado?" alzó una ceja.

"Sólo dentro de la escuela, chicas y chicos se derriten por ti" respondí con una sonrisa apreciando su rostro impecable.

"¿Y eso qué?" empezó "Yo sólo me derrito por un chico, el resto del mundo no me importa" se acercó un poco a mi.

"¿Y quién es ese? ¿Lo conozco?" pregunté divertido, el asintió. "¿Y quién es?" pregunté.

"Es un idiota, tiene pelo rubio, unos ojos verdes que me hacen sentir incómodo en ocasiones... Y unos labios que siempre te dejan queriendo más..." dijo y fulminó la distancia entre ambos con un beso "Y más..." me besó nuevamente "Y más..." continuó, yo agradecí que la mesa estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para que la bibliotecaria no nos viera.

"Que cursi eres, Jamie" le respondí entre risas después de terminar el beso.

"Te he dicho un millón de veces que no me llames así" respondió alejándose y fingiendo estar ofendido.

"¿Por qué, Jamie?" empecé a molestarlo.

"¡Porque es nombre de niña!" respondió y empezamos a entablar una discusión sobre el dichoso nombrecito hasta que el timbre sonó e instantáneamente aparecieron Jett y Jo en la biblioteca.

"¡¿Dónde estuvieron?!" preguntó Jo exagerando sus gestos.

"En el baño" me adelanté a responder recordando la conversación de hace rato con ella.

"¿Haciendo qué?" James y yo nos observamos, el negó con la cabeza mientras los demás reíamos.

"Hablando" respondí.

"¿Hablando de qué?" preguntó ella juguetonamente.

"Basta de juegos, Kendall" me dijo James y yo asentí.

"¿Kendall?" preguntó Jett llamando mi atención "Tienes algo de ¿Pintura? en tu camisa..." terminó, yo me llevé una mano al rostro dándome un _Facepalm_.

"Maldición, olvidé quitarme la pintura" me dije a mi mismo en voz alta.

"Te entiendo, estuviste en el baño y no necesitaste fijarte en tu ropa ¿no?" habló Jo nuevamente juguetonamente.

"¡Deja tus perversidades!" respondí entre risas.

James y yo les contamos lo sucedido, este era el shock del día para nuestro equipo de cuatro. Ambos compartieron una mirada, al parecer tenían la misma capacidad de comunicarse por medio de la mirada al igual que James y yo, ahora son más unidos, recuerdo cuando peleaban todos los días por cualquier estupidez, en tan poco tiempo mi universo ha girado millones de veces alrededor de mi nuevo sol, James.

El resto del día fue lo que se puede decir normal, Carlos había faltado al resto de las clases, habían dos ausencias, él y no sé quien más, la tarde cayó lentamente y en mi casa se encontraba la típica y divertida locura que he estado viviendo últimamente, mi padre estaba involucrado... Yo tenía que hablar con él... Pero no encontraba el momento, simplemente estaba listo pero no encontraba el momento de "Hablar" de no sé que cosa, James me lo había echado en cara unas varias ocasiones y yo simplemente asentía, ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿A quién debo pedir consejo? Llegué a la decisión de que el momento adecuado de "Disculparme" con mi padre llegara sólo.

James me había dicho que esta noche cenaría con sus padres, quienes lo habían llamado para que fuera a verlos... Me sentí un poco aterrado ante eso, tal vez querían que James regresara a su casa, no quiero que se valla... No pueden quitármelo eso significaría empezar desde cero sin él, me he vuelto un Co-Dependiente... Lo necesito más que nunca... En fin, la cena fue más loca de lo usual sin James ya que mis padres querían cenar en el jardín, al aire libre, eso significaba un millón de locuras... James había regresado a eso de las 10:00, me sentí aliviado al verlo nuevamente, en un loco momento creí que sus padres lo amordazarían y lo harían quedarse con ellos... Creo que estoy empezando a alucinar.

* * *

Al día siguiente en la escuela, después del receso, estábamos en la biblioteca el grupo de siempre, hablábamos de Carlos ya que había desaparecido ayer de clase y hoy había faltado a la escuela, nos sorprendimos al ver unos cuantos hombres entrar a la biblioteca, eran ¿Policías? y se dirigían hacia nosotros.

"¿A dónde vienen estos tipos?" pregunté.

"Quién sabe" respondió Jo, ninguno de los cuatro les quitamos la mirada de encima hasta que se dirigieron a nosotros, más bien a James.

"James Diamond, está arrestado por el intento de homicidio hacia Carlos García" dijo uno de los hombres mostrando su placa.

"¿Qué?" preguntó James mientras los tres sobrantes entramos en estado de shock.

"Usted tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio. Cualquier cosa que diga podrá ser usada en su contra ante un tribunal"

James no observó con clara confusión en su rostro mientras nosotros seguíamos paralizados por la sorpresa, intenté hacer algo pero un fuerza inexistente me tenía adherido a mi asiento. Al igual que a los demás.

* * *

**(A/N):** ¡No me maten! ¡Puedo explicarlo! D:

_Liz._


	21. Inocente - Parte II

**(A/N): **Hola! Capítulo 21, 4 Capítulos para terminar con esto :') *Lloro de alegría* :P Bueno, la primera división es el punto de vista de Kendall, de la segunda para allá es de James. Más abajo hablaremos sobre como van a matarme, pero primero, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

**INESTABLE,**

**Capítulo 21: Inocente - Parte II**

* * *

_Se lo llevaron._

_A él._

_A James._

_A mi James._

Garabateé la parte trasera de todos mis libros maldiciendo el mundo, todo lo que me rodeaba, maldecí todo. Maldita escuela, _tengo que ir a ver a James a la comisaría estatal, él es inocente, yo lo sé._ Maldito Carlos, _ahora intentaste suicidarte y culpaste a James, porque no es tuyo no quieres que sea de nadie... _Maldito timbre, _¿Por qué no suenas? _¡Maldito James! _¡¿Por qué te arrestaron?!_

Estaba nervioso. _El lápiz_, empecé a morder el lápiz, ahora tiene las marcas de mis dientes... empecé a chocarlo incesantemente contra mi asiento, todos me observaban ¿Qué me importa? ¡Quiero ver a James! _Mis uñas_, mordí mis uñas para luego escupirlas para otro lado. _¡Malditos nervios!_ Ahora no sé que hacer. _El tiempo_, maldito sea el tiempo por pasar tan lento en los momentos de agonía.

El timbre sonó y salí del lugar más rápido que un chasquido, escuché la voz de Jo llamándome, por alguna razón no miré nunca para atrás, seguí el camino a casa desesperado por llegar.

_Ojalá que mi padre esté._

_El es abogado._

_El dijo que era abogado._

_Debe de hacer algo._

_Tiene que hacer algo._

Sentí como todos los sentimientos y emociones acumuladas se agrupaban en mi cabeza martillando fuertemente contra mi frente. Llegué a casa dando un fuerte portazo, no estaban en casa, sólo mi padre estaba en casa. Estaba en el sofá sentado viendo televisión.

"Kendall..." me dijo con una sonrisa, que se borró inmediatamente al notar mi semblante "¿Pasó algo? ¿Y James?" una lluvia de preguntas cayó sobre mí, no supe que hacer, no supe como reaccionar, simplemente empecé a llorar como loco aferrándome a el.

"Arrestaron a James" dije entre sollozos y lágrimas sin dejar de abrazarlo, el respondió al abrazo fuertemente. _"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"_

"¿A James? ¿Por qué?" empecé a sollozar más fuerte.

Unos 10 minutos pasaron y yo logré calmarme, rompí el abrazo amablemente para tomar asiento en el sofá, una especie de incómodo hipo se había alojado en mi garganta, siempre me pasa cuando lloro de esa forma, lo odio, me impide hablar correctamente.

"Lo.. lo... acusan de.. intento de hom... homicidio..." dije levantándome nuevamente dirigiéndome a la cocina.

"¿Pero por qué? ¿Hacia quién?" sonaba preocupado, me siguió hasta la cocina.

"A un est.. estúpido que está en... en la escuela..."

"¿Tenían problemas? ¿Tienen pruebas?"

"Sólo... se lo llev... aron... como si nada" respondí.

"¿Pero James y ese chico tenían problemas?" asentí mientras tomaba agua, de algún lugar de mi corazón regresó la confianza que alguna vez le tuve a mi padre y le conté todo, desde el principio hasta el día de hoy, simplemente le dije todo mientras el asentía y me escuchaba con atención.

"Dime, y éste Carlos ¿Crees que haya planeado todo esto?" asentí.

"Es un maldito" ya se había calmado el incómodo hipo "Una vez intentó culparme haciéndose el inconsciente, no dudo que ahora haya planeado todo esto" respondí.

"Kendall, esto pudo ser evitado. Lo que Carlos te hacía era Bullying, acoso escolar, hay denuncias penales por eso" me dijo.

"Yo sólo quiero que liberen a James" respondí ignorando su respuesta.

"Ahora deben de estar interrogándolo, ya deben haber de llamado a sus padres, él es menor así que debe de haber un adulto presente cuando le interroguen, van a preguntarle que hizo mientras se cometía el crimen y van a hacerle saber la forma en que intentaron asesinar a ese Carlos, también le preguntarán que hizo horas antes del intento de homicidio y observarán nuevamente si todo coincide con la declaración de James, para apoyarlo llevarán unos cuantos testigos que no podrán ser sus padres por cuestiones de las leyes, con eso sería suficiente para dejarlo libre" me explicó.

"Pero Carlos sólo quiere inculparlo" le recordé.

"La declaración de Carlos será muy importante, él estuvo durante la escena, el fue el agredido, lo que el diga será un decisión y si no hubo nadie más presente durante la escena del crimen no podrán demostrar la inocencia de James" yo asentí dolido, algo me decía que Carlos no declarará a favor de James.

"¿Podemos ir a la comisaría?" le pregunté. Me recordé a mí mismo siendo niño pidiéndole permiso para ir a jugar afuera.

"Claro" dijo dirigiéndose a la sala y apagando el televisor que había dejado encendido. "Vamos" me dijo y yo me quedé unos segundos paralizado. "¿Kendall?"

"Papá... Yo... Lo siento tanto..." le dije observándole a los ojos.

"Vamos... James saldrá pronto" me dijo con una sonrisa.

"No me refiero a eso... Me refiero a la manera como me he comportado contigo" bajé la vista, no soy el mejor a la hora de disculparse.

"No me pidas disculpas, nunca me enojé contigo" se acercó a mí y me brindó un abrazo, el cual respondí.

"Quiero que todo sea como antes"

* * *

"Entonces, ayer estuviste en casa de tus padres desde las 5:00 hasta las 10:00" la mujer repitió mis palabras nuevamente.

"A las 5:00 mis padres no estaban en casa, así que fui al centro comercial y compré unas cuántas cosas, salí del centro comercial y fui a Starbucks por un expreso y luego regresé a casa, mis padres ya estaban, cenamos y a las 10:00 regresé a casa de Kendall y pasé la noche allí" la mujer asintió.

"¿A qué hora llegaste a tu casa del centro comercial?" preguntó.

"A eso de las 7:30, creo" respondí.

"A las 7:30 exactamente" respondió mi madre preocupada desde atrás de mi.

"Señora, por favor" habló la mujer.

"¿No me van a decir qué fue lo que pasó con Carlos?" pregunté.

"El chico fue llevado hasta las afueras de la ciudad, fue atado a un árbol y fue apedreado" empezó la mujer mientras yo la miraba curiosamente _"¿Realmente creen que yo lo hice?" _"Eres el principal sospechoso, encontramos un vaso de Starbucks con tus huellas por los alrededores y un pedazo de una chaqueta de cuero pegado de una rama" me detuve en seco.

"Ayer compré una chaqueta de cuero" admití más para mí que ella, simplemente asintió.

"Tendrás prisión preventiva hasta que se demuestre tu inocencia, de lo contrario serás juzgado y el resto será decisión del tribunal"

El padre de Kendall me explicó que visitarán constantemente la escena del crimen, mi casa, la casa de Carlos y posiblemente la casa de Kendall, Kendall no pudo atestiguar porque no estuvo conmigo. Según las autoridades Carlos tenía unas ocho horas atado y amordazado cuando lo encontraron, fue apedreado, "¿De qué siglo creen que soy pensando que soy capaz de apedrear a alguien?" tiene muchos huesos rotos incluyendo seis costillas y el cuello, está en un estado de coma inducido hasta que pueda mover el cuello, deberán operarlo, pues si lo mueve en ese estado, se muere, buscaron huellas en la soga con la que fue atado y en su ropa pero no encontraron nada, ahora dudan si fui yo, pero aún así sigo aquí. Ahora no creo que haya sido el quien intentó inculparme. Ahora sólo pienso en Camille y Logan. Tengo que estar en preso en la comisaría hasta que Carlos declare o hasta que encuentren algo que pueda decir que soy inocente.

El pedazo de chaqueta coincide con la compré y el vaso de Starbucks recuerdo haberlo tirado a la basura, todo fue una trampa.

Kendall habló con Logan y Camille, supuestamente no saben nada de nada, Kendall la está pasando mal, la pasa peor que yo... Su rostro está inexpresivo, quiere sacarme de aquí. Tampoco puedo evitar sentirme mal por Carlos aunque no dejo de pensar que sus problemas con Logan y Camille lo hicieron llegar a su estado actual.

Tengo un mes aquí, los padres de Carlos están pagando su operación en el cuello y yo no dejo de pensar en Kendall, sólo puede visitarme, apreciarme en silencio, prometerme que saldré de aquí y acariciar mi pelo, las malditas rejas no me permiten besarle. Me visita todos los días, al igual que Jett y Jo.

"James Diamond" me llamó la mujer que me había interrogado hace un mes "Encontramos unos cuántos mechones de pelo alrededor, al parecer Carlos había forcejeado un poco con su agresor... Obviamente no son tuyos así que serán investigados, si encontramos más sospechosos estarás en libertad si no se demuestra que fue algún cómplice" asentí esperanzado.

"¿El pelo es de una mujer?" pregunté, ella asintió.

* * *

**(A/N): **Aclaración: Un coma inducido es cuando los médicos, son los responsables de introducir a un individuo a un estado de coma para que éste, reciba tratamientos u operaciones de manera correcta. Efecto similar al de la anestesia.

¿Cómo están? Eh.. Bueno, van a matarme, lo sé, además que el capítulo fue corto no aclaré nada sobre quién intentó asesinar a Carlitos... En fin, fue una chica. ¿Se encariñaron con Jo? No se lleven de mí... jeje *Sonríe nerviosamente* En el próximo Capítulo sabremos si fue ella o no... D:

Un besito, _Liz._


	22. No la veía venir

**INESTABLE,**

**Capítulo 22: No la veía venir**

* * *

_1 Hora._

_6 horas._

_8 horas._

¿Por qué tardan tanto? La mujer que me había interrogado y se suponía que estaba de mi lado, respondía al nombre de Natalia, me dijo que debía esperar a que la investigación esté lista para descubrir de quién era, descubrir quién intentaba inculparme, quién quería deshacerse de Carlos y de mí de un sólo intento, quién quería hundirme. ¿Quién? Me sumergí en mis pensamientos hasta que Natalia llegó, una sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro.

"James, encontramos la muestra de ADN de la chica a quién pertenecía el pelo, vamos a interrogarla y puedes estar presente. Las pruebas indican que fue sólo una persona quién intentó asesinar a Carlos" yo asentí, un guardia vino y me sacó de mi celda, me dirigí detrás de Natalia hacia la sala donde previamente me había interrogado a mí, mi sorpresa fue enorme al verla sentada allí. No puedo creer que haya sido ella quién haya intentando culparme, nunca pareció tener algo en contra de Carlos... O de mí... Ella simplemente me sostuvo la mirada unos segundos para luego concentrarse en el piso. Mi sorpresa era era notoria, desde que me dijeron que había sido una chica nunca dejé de pensar en Camille, pero ¿Ella? Ahora que pienso las cosas bien nunca me di cuenta que tuvimos gran comunicación, reconsiderándolo, nunca tuvimos mucha conversación.

"Bien, amor" empezó Natalia "¿Me podrías decir qué hiciste la noche que atentaron contra Carlos?"

"¡Mi hija no es ninguna delincuente!" gritó su madre desde su asiento un poco más alejado.

"Señora, por favor. Nadie está afirmando que su hija es alguna delincuente" respondió Natalia con voz dulce, la mujer simplemente asintió... Ella y su madre tenían gran parecido. Nunca había conocido a sus padres, la madre de Carlos también estaba ahí, su padre no, según tengo entendido es policía y según las reglas no debe de estar presente.

"Bien... ¿Me podrías decir qué hiciste esa noche?" ella pensó unos segundos.

"Bueno... Yo nunca salí de mi casa..." empezó observando a su mamá "¿Verdad, mamá?" preguntó. La señora dudó unos segundos pero asintió.

"Encontramos tu pelo en la escena del crimen... ¿Tienes explicación para eso?" preguntó Natalia cariñosamente, prácticamente la acusaba, pero su tono de madre amorosa diluía un poco la tensión. Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza tímidamente "Amor, si realmente tuviste algo que ver, será mejor si confiesas todo ahora" agregó Natalia.

Ella dudó por unos segundos, unas cuántas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Yo la observé fijamente, me dedicó la mirada y luego regresó a Natalia. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos de silencio y sollozos, Natalia esperaba pacientemente la respuesta, unos cuantos minutos más y empezó a hablar.

"Yo quería matarlo, planeé todo con anticipación, tardé unos días estudiando sus pasos, aprendí su horario... Quería emboscarlo en su casa, secuestrarlo y llevarlo allí para que sufriera... Sabía que James y él tenían ciertos problemas y rivalidades, pero nunca pensé en culpar a James... Él siempre fue inocente..." dijo dedicándome una mirada por unos segundos, se limpió las lágrimas y continuó "... Pero me pareció gran idea culpar a James cuando lo vi en el centro comercial, vi que compró unas cuantas cosas, entre ellas una chaqueta y decidí seguirlo hasta su casa para tomar la chaqueta y culparlo a él..." sollozó esta vez en silencio para continuar hablando "Mientras lo seguía a su casa vi que se detuvo en Starbucks, me pareció aún más genial la idea de esperar que tomara su café y lo desechara, me puse unos guantes y recogí su vaso... Después lo seguí hasta su casa y trepé por un árbol hasta la ventana de uno de los cuartos" _"El cuarto de mamá y papá"_ pensé "Luego llegué hasta donde había dejado sus cosas y tomé la chaqueta, en la noche Carlos estaba solo llegando a su casa, lo golpeé fuertemente en el cuello con un bate de baseball y lo dejé inconsciente, me lo llevé hasta las afueras de la ciudad, tenía preparado todo, me puse los guantes y..." hizo una pausa, la madre de Carlos salió de la habitación llorando, yo me sentí mal por ella, su madre también lloraba, Natalia le dijo que continuara, "El despertó antes de que terminara de atarlo al árbol y empezamos a forcejear, me agarró fuertemente en el pelo" de ahí el cabello que habían encontrado "Logré alcanzar el bate y lo golpeé otra vez en el cuello y terminé de atarlo, tenía todas las piedras preparadas... Y... Lo hice... Me arrepentí después de lanzarle unas cuantas piedras, desgarré la chaqueta de James con una rama y me fui... Regresé a casa de James cuando todos dormían y la puse nuevamente donde la encontré" terminó mientras Natalia asentía "Lo siento" me miró a mí aún llorando y yo no supe que hacer, simplemente me quedé estático, sin emoción aparente en el rostro.

"Al menos lo admitiste, amor, intentaremos ayudarte, aún hay salida de esto" dijo Natalia. Ella asentía entre sollozos, mientras su madre también lloraba en silencio.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste? preguntó Natalia.

"Lo hice porque..."

* * *

**(A/N):** ¡Hola! Bueno, ¿Quién será? James dijo que no era Camille .-.

Este capítulo tan corto puede calmar su deseo de respuestas o hacerlos desear con más ganas matarme.

Detallito: Primer Capítulo de TODA LA HISTORIA donde no aparece Kendall, ah, y tercer capítulo donde no utilizo un adjetivo o alguna palabra que empiece con la letra I, en fin, sé que ustedes me aman, ¿Por qué no me demuestran su amor y no me matan? ._. Si prometen que no me matarán no voy a hacer algo malo con esa historia ¿Se encariñaron con los protagonistas? *Risa malvada* en fin, hasta la próxima.

Un Besito, _Liz._


	23. Insensible

**(A/N):** Hola! :3 Capítulo 23, unos cuantos capítulos más y acabamos con esto. unas últimas cosas que pueden chocarles o no... En fin, el capítulo es narrado por Kenny. Nos vemos abajo (:

* * *

**INESTABLE,**

**Capítulo 23: Insensible**

* * *

Esa mañana desperté de buen humor, por alguna razón el día de hoy James no podía recibir visitas hasta la noche, era sábado. No tendría que ir a la escuela, lo que significaba pasar el día en casa... _"¿Qué se supone que era lo que hacía cuando James no estaba? Ah... Sí, la tarea..."_ pensé unos segundos, _"Espera un minuto, ¡Ya hice toda la tarea!"_ entonces debería de bajar y ver algo de televisión.. Hmm... ¿Por qué no?

Bajé las escaleras y me encontré con mamá y Katie desayunando en el comedor.

"Buenos días" dije casi cantando.

"Buenos días amor" dijo mamá.

"Buenos días Ken" habló Katie sin levantar la mirada del plato.

"¿Qué hay de desayunar?"

"Pancakes" respondieron ambas a coro.

"Me gustan los Pancakes..." canté caminando hasta la cocina, después de servirme regresé al comedor y me senté junto a Katie.

"¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?" me preguntó Katie.

Pensé unos segundos "Creo que me quedaré en pijama y pasaré todo el día en el sofá" le dije.

"Esos no son planes ¿Quieres ir al centro comercial?" me preguntó.

"¿Eso involucra a alguna de tus extrañas amigas?"

"No... Y no son extrañas" me dijo.

"Hermanita, son extrañas por el hecho de que te caen bien" le respondí, mamá susurró algo que no pude entender pero que hizo a Katie reír.

"¿Vienes conmigo?" me preguntó levantándose de la mesa terminando de desayunar.

"Sí, espérame" hablé con la boca llena.

* * *

Caminar al centro comercial con Katie es extraño, ella conoce a la mitad de la gente de esta ciudad y saluda a casi todo el mundo que ve en la calle, se supone que íbamos a ver una película, pero la fila era tan grande que decidimos mejor dar una vuelta y ver unas cuántas tiendas, en mi cabeza el nombre de James hacía eco inconsolablemente por el vacío que sentía al no poder besarlo en más de un mes. _"¿Será que no puedo disfrutar de mi novio?" _Me pregunté a mi mismo sin obtener respuesta alguno, desde hace tiempo que no escucho esa voz dentro de mi cabeza, será que ya no hace falta hablar conmigo mismo porque ya no soy tan silencioso y callado, desde que empecé a ser feliz, pero la felicidad nunca es completa...

"¡Kendall!" Katie me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"¿Eh?"

"Te pregunto por James" dijo.

"¿Qué con James?" pregunté.

"¿Sabes si saldrá pronto?"

"Ayer me dijo que tenían que hablar con el y que no recibiría más visitas que la de sus padres, espero que pueda salir pronto" confesé.

"Realmente estás enamorado, ¿Verdad?" su comentario sacó me dejó desorbitado.

"¿De.. Q... Qué estás hab... Hablando?" intenté fingir.

"Kendall no te hagas el estúpido, tengo buen ojo para esas cosas" _"Hija de su padre"_ me dije a mí mismo.

"No sé de qué estás hablando"

"¿Ah no?"

"No" respondí desafiante, ella entró la mano en mi bolsillo y sacó mi celular, lo revisó por unos segundos y me mostró la pantalla.

"¿Qué me dices de esto?"

_"Estoy con tu padre, regresaré en un rato. Te amo"_

_"Maldición"_ me dije a mí mismo, creo que de ahora en adelante empezaré a borrar los mensajes.

"Eh.. Yo.."

"No me vas a decir que un amigo te dice _Te amo_ por decirlo, no soy tonta, Kendall"

"¿Revisas mi teléfono?" pregunté.

"A veces, cuando estoy aburrida" respondió. Llevé una mano a mi rostro. "Entonces... ¿Ya lo hicieron?" preguntó ella.

"¿EH?" pregunté.

"¿Qué si ya lo hicieron?" repitió.

"¡KATIE!" _"¡Esta no es mi hermanita!"_

"¡Ya lo hicieron!" sacó su conclusión.

"¡No hemos hecho nada de eso!" le dije.

"Ah... ¿Y qué esperan?"

"¡KATIE!" grité nuevamente.

"Ya... Cálmate..." dijo en tono sarcástico.

"Eres igual que tu padre" le dije negando con la cabeza.

"¡¿Papá lo sabe?!" preguntó, yo asentí. "¿Cuándo le dijiste?" preguntó.

"No le dije, James lo hizo"

"Entiendo... Y tu... ¿Ya perdonaste a papá?" me preguntó de la nada, dudé unos segundos, pero asentí.

"¿Te gustaría que regresara a vivir con nosotros?" preguntó, yo la miré extrañado. No había pensado en eso, pero, no creo que era mala idea.

"Eso depende de lo que diga mamá, y de si él lo desea" respondí.

"Sé que quiere volver, me lo dijo" yo asentí pensativo.

"Entonces, sólo queda decirle a mamá" le dije, ella me dedicó una sonrisa.

"Vamos a casa" me dijo contenta.

* * *

Eran las 8:00, llegué a la comisaría, James estaba allí. Mi sonrisa no pudo ser más grande cuando lo vi fuera de su celda, usando ropa normal en lugar de ese horrible atuendo naranja, estábamos en la sala de espera y los únicos presentes éramos mi padre, James y los padres de James. Ya podrían retirarse pero esperaban una carta del tribunal ya que mañana habría otro interrogatorio y James tenía que estar presente, y según James, pasado mañana habría un juicio.

Mi padre y los padres de James empezaron a hablar no sé de que cosa y James y yo simplemente sosteníamos la mirada del otro, no teníamos palabras. Pero no podíamos hacer nada con los padres de James presentes, aún no lo saben, lo obligué a no decirles a ellos todavía. Después de terminar nuestra sesión de miradas, empezamos a hablar.

"Estás... Libre finalmente" le dije con una sonrisa, el asintió "¿Se dieron cuenta de que no fuiste tú?"

"Sí, encontraron a otra sospechosa que admitió que fue ella quien lo hizo..." me dijo, yo lo miré dudoso unos segundos.

"¿Sospechosa?" pregunté, el asintió. "¿Camille?" me negó con la cabeza.

**FLASHBACK**

Por alguna razón no nos pareció extraño ver a Carlos y a Lucy mantener una conversación durante unos minutos unas 3 mesas después de nosotros, de hecho ninguno de los cuatro dijo nada al respecto aunque sí lo habíamos notado, su conversación fue corta y se fueron rápidamente.

**...**

"Dos últimas preguntas, ¿Qué hiciste con el dinero y desde cuándo te gusta James?" pregunté mientras James revisaba el celular de Carlos.

"Lucy... y desde hace unos meses" me detuve unos segundos a maquinar la comprensión de esa respuesta.

"¿Eh?" respondí.

"Le di el dinero a Lucy y pasé una noche con ella, y no quiero hablar de James" respondió Carlos, yo seguí intentando tragarme la respuesta.

"Sigo aquí ¿Eh?" habló James sin levantar la vista.

"Nunca me gustaste realmente, siempre me llamaste la atención de cierta manera y al verte con Kendall me encapriché contigo" hablaba con James quien soltó una carcajada sin levantar la vista.

"¿Pero Lucy es...?" hablé yo evitando el otro tema.

"No es prostituta, sólo que realmente quería el dinero"

"¿Y para qué?" pregunté.

"Dijiste que serían dos últimas preguntas y ya van como cinco..." respondió Carlos fastidiado.

"¡Responde!" exclamé.

"No lo sé, no me dijo" respondió él, James le lanzó su celular de vuelta.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

"¿Lucy?" pregunté aún en shock, el asintió.

"¿Pero cómo...? ¿Por qué no me llamaste?" pregunté.

"El interrogatorio terminó a las 7:00, todo fue correr a casa a tomar un baño y cambiarme para luego regresar por la carta esa" me dijo.

"Pero... ¿Lucy? ¿Cómo que Lucy?"

"¿Recuerdas que Carlos nos dijo que ella había tenido sexo con él por dinero?" asentí "Bueno, pues, resulta que ella realmente estaba enamorada de Carlos y puso lo de necesitar el dinero como una excusa para estar con él... Ella le dio su virginidad" me dijo y yo asentí nuevamente.

**...**

El resto del día fue lo que se puede decir normal, Carlos había faltado al resto de las clases, habían dos ausencias, él y no sé quien más...

**...**

"Ella decidió declararsele el mismo día en que me besó en el baño pero el se burló de ella y la llamó prostituta... Ella realmente lo tomó a pecho y una cosa llegó a la otra, ella anteriormente se había aprendido el horario de Carlos y planeó todo de manera criminal, lo amordazó y lo apedreó..." yo asentí, había reducido todas mis dudas sólo a asentir.

"Eso es... Agresivo" respondí.

"¿Sabes algo?" preguntó.

"¿Qué?"

"Te extrañé" me dijo y me abrazó fuertemente, observé la habitación, ahora sólo él y yo éramos los únicos presentes, _"Gracias, papá" _dije para mis adentros.

"Y yo a tí" lo abracé con más fuerza, segundos después cortamos la distancia entre los dos uniendo nuestros labios, que bien se sentía besarle después de tanto tiempo.

Minutos después el aire se hizo indispensable y terminamos a regañadientes el beso "Extrañaba hacer eso" me dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

"No creí que podría soportar tanto tiempo sin ti"

"Somos fuertes, yo sentí que moriría sin tí" se acercó y me abrazó fuertemente, de la misma forma correspondí el abrazo.

De repente la puerta se abrió y apareció la madre de James quien nos lanzó una mirada sospechosa por semejante abrazo, detrás de ella estaba mi padre el cual escondía sus ganar de reír detrás de una mueca.

"James, bebé, vamos a casa" habló su madre "Kendall, me gustaría que regresara a casa... Pero si deseas visitarlo las puertas están abiertas para ti" me dijo en tono cariñoso "Tenemos habitaciones de huéspedes además de que..." empezó con su parloteo que me parecía divertido.

"No se preocupe, lo visitaré todos los días" dije palmeando el hombro de James divertido.

"Yo también te visitaré a ti, no creas que pasaré todo el día encerrado en casa... Sin ofender mamá" ella rodó los ojos divertida y salió, mi padre nos lanzó una mirada cómplice para después retirarse detrás de ella, James me tomó por la cintura y me besó rápidamente para después jalarme por el brazo y seguir a los mencionados.

Contra mi voluntad dejé a James ir a su casa, aunque no estuvimos juntos, pasamos el resto de la noche hablando por_ WhatsApp_.

* * *

Al día siguiente, un último interrogatorio con presencia de unos cuántos testigos, como no habían testigos que habían presenciado el acto físico, pero cualquier mínimo detalle contaba, Jo también estaría presente, pero ya su presencia sería para atestiguar el interrogatorio.

Habían dos mujeres, ambas eran altas, la primera, Natalia, tenía una larga melena castaña que cubría parte de su cara, pero dejaba ver sus ojos negros, la otra, era rubia con ojos azules, y respondía al nombre de Cassie, de cierta manera ambas contrastaban por su atuendo, la primera llevaba ropa casual, jeans y una camisa blanca, pero la otra parecía militar con botas militares y pantalones y camisa negra. No era simplemente un contraste en el vestuario, sino que la primera era un tanto flexible, la segunda era estricta y a primera vista malvada.

Yo hablé sobre la conversación que tuvimos en el baño con Carlos, omití unos detalles como mi noviazgo con James y la razón por la que tuvimos aquella conversación, a la ley no le interesa nada de eso. El último turno era para Lucy, quién debía de repetir lo que hizo.

"Fácilmente tendrás unos 10 años en prisión" habló Cassie, Lucy estaba sumergida entre lágrimas, estaba arrestada desde el día de ayer.

"¡Cassie!" habló Natalia "Descuida, si los padres de Carlos retiran los cargos serán sólo cuatro años, pero, mira el lado positivo, podrías tener sólo dos años por buena conducta" terminó.

"No es bueno que quieras entrar a todos en tu mundo de fantasía, Natalia" habló Cassie desafiante "La ley debe de ser abolida, sobre cualquier CRIMINAL" dijo la última parte observando a Lucy, quien permanecía en silencio. La madre de Lucy se levantó y salió de la habitación, mientras que la madre de Carlos observaba la escena en silencio.

"Tendrás 10 años en prisión ¡Felicidades! ¡Infraccionaste la ley! Ahora paga las consecuencias" _"Esta mujer está muy subida de tono"_ pensé para mis adentros. "Pero si el chico García muere, serán 5 años más" continuó Cassie "Ah, y los señores Diamond también agregaron cargos, 6 meses más" concluyó Cassie. Yo miré a James indignado, no creo que 15 años tras las rejas sean justos, supongo que James piensa lo mismo que yo...

"Cassie..." empezó Natalia.

"Mis padres no pondrán cargos" interrumpió James con seguridad desde su lugar, Cassie levantó una ceja.

"¿Ah no?" habló la subida de tono sarcásticamente, además de subida de tono, insensible y arrogante, es desafiante.

"¿Mamá?" habló James "No pondrán cargos, ¿Verdad?"

La madre de James sólo guardó silencio.

"¿Mamá?"

* * *

**(A/N): **¿Cómo estuvo? Estuve pensando sobre la vida de Carlos... ¿Qué quieren que haga con él? ¿Para qué pregunto si ya le tengo algo planeado? En fin, gracias por sus Reviews :3 Tengo planeado hacer una locura para el final de esto. (Será algo bueno... ¿O no?) .-. ¿Qué me dicen de Katie? Bueno...

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! *Se sube en un helicóptero que salió de la nada y se va*

Un besito,_ Liz._


	24. La hora de la verdad - Parte I

**INESTABLE,**

**Capítulo 24: La hora de la verdad - Parte I**

* * *

La madre de James simplemente guardó silencio, ignoró completamente a James, el cual desvió la vista unos segundos para luego levantarse.

"¿Mamá?" hizo un último intento, su madre le ignoró nuevamente "No estoy de acuerdo con esto" dicho esto se marchó, deseé seguirlo pero por alguna razón no me levanté.

"Supongo que ya tiene una decisión, señora Diamond" habló Cassie, la madre de James asintió "Muy bien, mañana será el juicio, los testigos del día de hoy también deberán de estar presentes en la suprema corte de justicia mañana, exactamente a las 1:00 del mediodía"

"La sesión empezará quince minutos después de presentes todos los citados, si por alguna razón alguien falta dicha persona será puesta al tanto de todos modos" agregó Natalia "Pueden retirarse" finalizó con una sonrisa, Cassie llamó a no sé quién y en pocos segundos aparecieron varios guardias que escoltarían a Lucy.

Yo me levanté y sin esperar a mi padre salí en búsqueda de James quién ya estaba fuera. Al verme se acercó rápidamente a mí.

"Se está volviendo loca, simplemente se está volviendo loca" habló refiriéndose a su madre.

"Debes hablar con ella, intenta hacerle recapacitar" le respondí.

El negó con la cabeza "Lo último que quiero es hablar con ella, está siendo injusta" me dijo.

"Claro que está siendo injusta, pero si hablas con ella seguro cambia de opinión" le dije, el me dedicó una sonrisa.

"Realmente has cambiado"

"¿Disculpa?"

"Hemos hecho un cambio de papel curioso, ahora tú me estás aconsejando a mí" se mordió el labio inferior al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

"¿Y eso es malo?" pregunté juguetón.

"No... Pero me gusta que..." empezó a decirme pero guardó silencio y observó en silencio algo detrás de mí.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunté dando media vuelta y observando como la madre de Carlos venía hacia nosotros.

"Disculpen" empezó la mujer, James le dedicó una sonrisa, yo me quedé estático, no sabía si reaccionar bien o mal ante ella. "Bueno, sólo quería decirles... No sé si les importe... Pero, ya... Ya operaron a mi Carlitos y me preguntaba si querían visitarlo" James y yo nos observamos.

"¿Perdone?" pregunté frunciendo levemente el ceño.

"Bueno... Sé que su relación con Carlos nunca fue la mejor pero creo que le haría bien recibir visitas de alguien... Ustedes son buenos chicos y Carlitos no tiene amigos... El último amigo que llevó a casa fue Hortense y al parecer ya no son amigos y..." empezó a hablar y yo intenté descifrar sus palabras.

"¡Espere un segundo! ¿Hortense?" preguntó James intentando parecer serio.

"Sí, Hortense" respondió la mujer.

"¿Es un chico bajito, pálido y con pelo negro de casualidad...?" preguntó James curioso, al parecer le había causado gracia el nombre del chico.

"Sí, ¿Lo conoces?" preguntó la madre de Carlos.

"¡Logan!" James soltó una carcajada "Siempre escuché los chicos del equipo decir que 'Logan' era sólo un apodo y que su nombre era Hortense, siempre creí que era una broma..." James continuó riendo.

"Bonito nombre" sonreí a medias.

"En fin, ¿Irán a verlo?" yo miré a James y asentí, el le asintió a la señora.

"¿Aceptan visitas a esta hora?" pregunté, la mujer asintió. "Vamos" dije.

* * *

Para mí el hospital era un lugar agobiante, odiaba estar allí. No podía evitar sentirme abrumado por ese horrible olor a "Pasillos de hospital" y la incesante marcha de aquí para allá de los doctores y enfermeras, complementado con paredes blancas y azules por todos lados con una decoración blanca y aburrida. Definitivamente era el lugar que más odiaba.

La habitación de Carlos estaba en el cuarto piso, la madre de Carlos, James y yo entramos al ascensor.

"¡Detengan al ascensor!" una voz conocida habló desde afuera, no la conocí bien hasta que se paró a mi lado.

"¿Natalia?" preguntó James.

"Hola" djo la mujer con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó James.

"Tengo la autorización de los padres de Carlos para preguntarle unas cuantas cosas que sucedieron aquella noche... ¿Y ustedes vienen a visitarlo?" nos dedicó una sonrisa, asentimos. "¿No les molesta que entre a verlo primero? Tengo un compromiso en una hora y no les quitaré mucho tiempo" dijo.

"No hay problema" habló James.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro "Gracias" cantó divertida.

Esperamos unos 20 minutos en la sala de espera hasta que Natalia y la madre de Carlos salieron de la habitación en la que se hospedaba Carlos, enumerada como 401.

"¿Cómo estuvo?" preguntó James.

"Nada que no se sepa" respondió Natalia con una sonrisa, la madre de Carlos se había detenido a hablar con una de las enfermeras.

"Eh..." empecé "¿Puede decirme si los padres de Carlos han retirado los cargos a Lucy?" le pregunté.

"No, y lamentablemente no creo que lo hagan" su semblante se convirtió en una mezcla de seriedad y tristeza.

"Pero... ¿No puedes aconsejarles o algo?" pregunté.

Ella negó con la cabeza "En mi condición consagrada a a ley debo de seguir la ley y todas las reglas establecidas, no puedo hacer nada..." hizo una pausa "Siento mucha pena por Lucy, las personas cometen errores pero no considero que tanto tiempo encarcelada sea la solución, es una obstrucción para su futuro y tengo la certeza de que está arrepentida" Natalia me dedicó la mirada y luego la dedicó a James.

"Tengo que hacer que mis padres retiren los cargos" dijo James.

"Y que Carlos suplique a sus padres para que también los retiren" le seguí.

"Suerte" habló Natalia con una sonrisa y dicho esto se marchó.

James y yo tomamos aire y nos dirigimos a la habitación de Carlos, 401, yo abrí la puerta y me quedé congelado, James entró de primero, le seguí y pude notar como Carlos nos esperaba en silencio; Yo aprecié la habitación la cual estaba recubierta de un abrumador blanco por todos lados, unos cuántos aparatos junto a la cama donde yacía el latino con el cuello fracturado y ambas piernas levantadas... En la habitación también estaban presentes las típicas cortinas de color blanco que escondían una ventana que al parecer estaba abierta pues el ligero viento empujaba las cortinas para adelante. Fueron unos cuantos minutos de silencio donde las miradas eran las que comunicaban quién sabe que cosa hasta que Carlos se decidió a romperlo.

"Lo siento tanto" dijo dejando de sostenernos la mirada.

"No hay nada que lamentar" habló James situándose a mi lado, yo asentí en señal de estar de acuerdo con James.

"Si lo hay, lo sé todo..." empezó "... No crean que no estoy al tanto de lo que sucede afuera, lamento que te hayan arrestado, todo es mi culpa" hablaba con James, nunca había visto tanta sinceridad los ojos de Carlos.

"No te disculpes, tú no pediste que te hicieran lo que te hizo..." empecé yo pero fui interrumpido rápidamente.

"Pero me lo gané" dijo después de suspirar "No debí comportarme así con Lucy, pero supongo que todo lo que me ha pasado me lo merezco" terminó.

"Yo te aseguro que si cambias todo lo malo pasará a ser bueno, lo prometo" le dije, James me dedicó una sonrisa.

"¿Lo prometes?" preguntó Carlos inseguro.

"Lo prometo" aseguré.

Después de un rato de conversación James y yo decidimos intentar hacer a Carlos entender la situación de Lucy, simplemente no podía tener casi 16 años de prisión por un error, la gente no piensa en lo que hace en los momentos de inseguridad, yo soy el vivo ejemplo de ello.

"Carlos, ¿Podrías hacernos un favor?" preguntó James, el dudó unos segundos pero luego asintió, James me dedicó una mirada y yo entendí su mensaje.

"¿Podrías decirle a tus padres que retiren los cargos hacia Lucy?" pregunté rápidamente, el intentó moverse pero como resultado soltó un quejido.

"¿Retirar los cargos?" preguntó intentando asegurar mis palabras, yo asentí. "¿Cómo que retirar los cargos? ¡No!" habló indignado.

"Pero Carlos, recuerda... Las personas cambian... Tú estás dispuesto a hacerlo" le dije.

James asintió "Además simplemente fue un error, Lucy realmente estaba enamorada de ti" terminó.

"¡Si realmente hubiese estado enamorada de mi yo no estaría en un hospital!" respondió fastidiado.

"Pero..."

"¡Intentó MATARME!" interrumpió.

"Es casi lo mismo que intentaste hacer conmigo, ¿Recuerdas?" le pregunté, el simplemente frunció el ceño.

"Creo que ya es hora de que se retiren" cerró los ojos, James y yo nos dedicamos una mirada.

"¡Eres un...!" empecé pero James rápidamente me interrumpió.

"¡Kendall! Es hora de irnos" habló intentando ocultar su fastidio.

Yo caminé a regañadientes detrás de James.

"¡Kendall!" nos detuvo, yo volteé esperanzado, "Dile a mi madre que muero de hambre" mi sonrisa se borró inmediatamente y salí de allí lo más rápido que mis pies me permitieron caminar.

* * *

Eran las 3:00 de la madrugada y no lograba dormir, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en Lucy, me sentía mal por ella, de cierta forma había pasado por su situación y es horrible sentise rechazado por todo el mundo cuando más lo necesitas, una de las principales y bastas razones por la que intenté suicidarme.

Estaba en mi habitación dando vueltas en la cama intentando conciliar el sueño... El sonido interminable del reloj me estaba volviendo loco, Tick Tack, Tick Tack, Tick Tack, resulta incómodo no tener algo mejor que hacer que detenerse a escuchar las agujas de un reloj.

Escuché un sonido y observé la mesa de noche, la pantalla de mi celular había encendido y era un mensaje de James.

_'¿Tampoco puedes dormir?'_

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, era como si podía sentir lo mismo que siento al mismo tiempo que lo siento, respondí rápidamente.

_'No :('_

En menos de 30 segundos recibí respuesta.

_'¿Quieres que te cante una canción de cuna? :)'_

_'No, sólo quiero escuchar tu voz decirme que tenga dulces sueños... Así soñaré contigo'_

En menos de tres Tick Tacks mi celular estaba sonando, era una llamada de James; No sé cual de los dos es más cursi; Yo con que quería escuchar su voz y el de servicial llamándome.

"Hola" dije con una sonrisa.

"No quiero que sueñes conmigo, YO quiero soñar contigo" me dijo, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, duramos unos cuantos minutos hablando cursilerías hasta que me dijo algo sobre el juicio de mañana.

"Tengo una buena noticia, papá retirará los cargos antes del juicio"

"¿En serio? ¿Y tu madre está de acuerdo?" pregunté.

"Aún está en negación, pero mañana se le pasará" me dijo.

"Eso espero" respondí "Son seis meses menos, ahora vamos por otros quince años" continué.

"Diez años" me corrigió James "Carlos no murió, son diez y cinco si los padres de Carlos retiran los cargos" terminó.

"Realmente tenemos que hacer algo" le dije.

"Esperemos que Carlos haya recapacitado, en unas horas será el juicio, pensemos positivo y todo saldrá bien... Buenas noches" me dijo.

"Buenas noches, Jamie" respondí.

"Tú y tu insistencia por llamarme así" me dijo fastidiado.

"Y tú con tu insistencia por que no te llame así" respondí.

"Buenas noches, Kenny" me dijo intentando molestarme.

"No me molesta que me llamen Kenny, Jamie" yo tenía las de ganar.

"Buenas noches, te amo" respondió rendido.

"También te amo, buenas noches" respondí y colgué.

Curiosamente, después de escuchar su voz, pude conciliar mi sueño.

Dormí hasta la 10:00 de la mañana, se suponía que tenía escuela hoy pero gracias al juicio, faltaría, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al ver la hora. _"Soy un chico malo"_ bromeé conmigo mismo, me levanté de la cama para estirarme un poco y luego darme paso hacia la cocina de la cual venía un olor a tocino hechizante.

* * *

Eran las 1:00 de la tarde, casi todos estábamos presentes, sólo faltaba la madre de Lucy y la madre de Carlos. La primera llegó unos cuántos minutos tarde y la segunda no daba señas de llegar, el juicio estaba a punto de comenzar hasta que llegó alguien que llamó la atención de todos los presentes, era la madre de Carlos y también el mencionado, con esa cosa cubriendo su cuello y ambas piernas cubiertas por un yeso en silla de ruedas. Situé mi mirada en el latino esperando que me diera alguna señal. Cuando notó mi mirada sobre él simplemente me miró fijamente con seriedad y negó con la cabeza lentamente como su cuello le permitía.

Yo maldije para mis adentros, _"Este imbécil nunca ha cambiado y nunca cambiará"_

* * *

**(A/N): **Hola! :3 *Se para en frente de todos esquivando los tomates que le lanzan*

Debo de aclarar algo, este se suponía que era el penúltimo capítulo pero para hacerlo más entretenido (Para mí xD) decidí dividirlo en dos partes, además... Puede que tome una decisión de la que me pueda arrepentir así que fue mejor dividir esto en dos y tener más tiempo para pensar. ¿Qué piensan de Carlos? esta es la última llamada para hacer las cosas bien, ¿Creen que cambie? ¿Creen que nunca dejará de ser tan insensible? ¿Qué pasará cuando las cosas vuelvan finalmente a la preciosa 'Normalidad'? El próximo capítulo lo dirá todo (O casi todo).

Un besito, _Liz._


	25. La hora de la verdad - Parte II

**(A/N):** Hola! :3 ¿Cómo están? Yo contenta por traerles este capítulo, ya estamos cerca del final... Bueno, lamento la tardanza, pero tuve que investigar un poco sobre leyes y juicios para que las escenas se acerquen a la realidad y no escribir con una idea vaga, también culpen al final de la historia... (Aclararé eso abajo xD) Por ahora disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

**INESTABLE,**

**Capítulo 25: La hora de la verdad - Parte II**

* * *

El rato pasó y todo lo que reprimía en aquel momento se convertía en bolas de fuego que recorrían mi cuerpo como si alguien las lanzara hacia arriba para cuando cayeran repetir el proceso una y otra vez, estaba sentado entre James y mi padre, los asientos me recordaban a la iglesia, a la cual iba muy raras veces... El lugar estaba cubierto por paredes de color madera encerada que la hacían ver de un color anaranjado, los colores del suelo y de la poca decoración no se diferenciaban mucho de las paredes, al frente había un enorme escritorio y a mi derecha se encontraban los lugares que se supone ocuparía el jurado.

1:30, exactamente a esa hora aparecieron el juez, o mejor dicho la jueza, y el jurado, Lucy estaba esposada sentada entre dos policías y al frente se encontraban los abogados de cada entidad, en este caso: Uno de los demandantes y otro de la acusada. La jueza era una mujer extraña a primera vista, su rostro carecía de expresión aparente, no estaba seria, o tal vez si lo estaba... Difícil de saber pues su rostro mostraba un semblante completamente neutral, complementado por su pálida piel y su pelo negro casi escondido le daban un aspecto fantasmagórico.

Unas cuantas palabras un tanto incoherentes y luego ambas entidades empezaban a discutir sobre quién debía ganar el juicio, pero desde el primer lugar Carlos tenía las de ganar, la única salvación para Lucy fuera que los padres de Carlos retiraran los cargos pero a estas alturas dudo que se puedan retirar en pleno juicio, además de que el estúpido de Carlos no está en disposición de quitarlos. Después de que ambas entidades expusieran los argumentos y que la jueza simplemente asintiera a cada palabra que los abogados dijeran, finalmente habló con una voz un tanto gruesa para ser de una mujer, repitió desde su punto de vista (O según ella, el punto de vista neutral de la ley) los argumentos de cada entidad y finalmente agregó:

"El jurado discutirá el asunto durante un tiempo, ¿Cuánto tiempo creen necesitar?" un hombre rubio que parecía representar el jurado pensó unos breves segundos.

"Unas dos horas" respondió volviendo a bajar la vista.

"Bien, durante ese lapso se discutirán los contras y los pros de ambas entidades para tomar la decisión" ahora hablaba con todos los demás presentes. "Se levanta la sesión" dicho esto todo el mundo empezó a levantarse, levanté la vista y observé a una Lucy que no se diferenciaba mucho de la jueza, su rostro no pseía expresión alguna y su mirada se encontraba estática, perdida en un horizonte que al parecer sólo ella conocía.

Observé a James quién apreciaba la misma figura que yo. Dudé unos segundos en ir hacia ella o no, pero la decisión fue tomada por los guardias que la rodeaban los cuales ahora la escoltaban a la salida a paso acelerado. James me tomó de la mano hasta la salida, pero por supuesto nos soltamos cuando entramos al tumulto que se formaba en la salida.

"Debemos hablar con Carlos" le dije a James, mi padre también estaba a mi lado.

"¿Y qué le decimos?" me preguntó.

"Suplicarle para que retiren los cargos" le respondí.

"Deben de hacerlo rápido, no se podrán retirar después de la condena" respondió mi padre, James y yo asentimos.

"Vamos a buscarlo" me dijo James.

"Suerte, iré por algo de comer... Muero de hambre" habló papá alejándose de nosotros.

"Bon Apettite" dije sarcásticamente rodando los ojos.

Empezamos a escanear con la vista a todas las personas que nos rodeaban, ¿Qué tan difícil era encontrar a un tipo en silla de ruedas y a su madre? Al parecer era difícil y mucho, pues nunca lo encontramos. Los nervios empezaban a apoderarse de mí, recosté mi espalda de una pared y empecé a descender lentamente hasta tocar el suelo para luego envolver mis brazos en mis piernas. James hizo lo mismo. Algunas personas nos observaron extrañados, pero que importa. En momentos como este nada me importa.

Empecé a morder mis uñas y arrojarlas a otro lado hasta que todas las uñas de mi mano derecha quedaran mordisqueadas, James simplemente permaneció en silencio, tal vez estaba igual de desesperado que yo, o tal vez simplemente esperaba pacientemente porque me levantara y dijera uno de mis sarcasmos estúpidos, no lo sé, en este momento no estaba de ánimos para nada.

Pasó un rato como de 45 minutos, no quería irme de allí, quería esperar las dos malditas horas completas hasta que reanudaran el juicio, pues me había rendido de buscar a Carlos. Empecé a divagar como solía hacerlo hace un tiempo y no me di cuenta cuando mi padre apareció con dos vasos de Starbucks, le dio uno a James y me pasó el otro a mí.

"¿Café?" pregunté "¿Es en serio?" el asintió tomando un sorbo del que me extendía. "¡No quiero café!" exclamé indignado.

Hizo una mueca "Vamos" empezó "Ya pagué por él, toma" me lo extendió nuevamente hablando con un tono jocoso.

"¡Que no quiero café!" rodé los ojos, este tipo le buscaba el lado divertido a todo.

"Pues lo tomaré yo" continuó con su tono jocoso, James soltaba una leve risa, me llevé una mano al rostro y empecé a agitar la cabeza. Era imposible no reírse con mi padre presente.

El tiempo es un maldito, cuando quieres que pase rápido se congela y los minutos tardan eternidades. Aún faltaban unos 20 minutos para reanudar el juicio pero la desesperación disminuyó cuando observé a Carlos regresar en su silla de ruedas con esa cosa cubriendo su cuello, esta vez venía sólo. La desesperación fue cambiada por ansiedad. James se levantó rápidamente y me extendió la mano para ayudarme a levantar pero me levanté como pude ignorando su ayuda y corriendo hasta el latino. El me observó extrañado y pude ver como se fruncía levemente el ceño.

"Escucha..." empezó él pero lo interrumpí rápidamente.

"No, tú escucha, debes de hacer algo... No puedes dejar que esto le pase a Lucy..." hablaba rápido, el debía de razonar con cuidado cada cosa que decía "... La gente cambia, el hecho de que tu no lo hayas hecho no significa que el otro tampoco" continué.

"¡Cállate!" me gritó llamando la atención de varios hombres vestidos de traje negro que merodeaban por el lugar. "¿Me puedes dejar hablar?" preguntó al apreciar mi silencio por unos segundos, asentí.

"Le dije a mis padres que retiraran los cargos hace un rato, no le dije, más bien les rogué..." enfatizó, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al escuchar eso. "Pero..." la sonrisa se borró "Pero ellos, más bien mi madre... Está empeñada a dejar las cosas así y que Lucy vaya a prisión" Observé a James con la boca abierta, no tenía idea sobre qué decir en ese momento.

"¿Realmente no puedes hacer nada?" preguntó James después de suspirar.

"Realmente lo intenté, me sentí mal por no haberles hecho caso así que decidí arreglar las cosas... Pero mis padres no quieren escucharme" respondió.

Yo simplemente me quedé en silencio, recordar el rostro inexpresivo de Lucy me hacía perder todos los ánimos ya que nunca me lleve de la mejor manera con ella... Pero tampoco de la peor forma, simplemente la dejaba ser, y sea lo que sea simplemente no se merece esto.

Ahora, el tiempo si continuó rápido, era obvio el resultado del juicio; 10 años de prisión para Lucy.

* * *

Y efectivamente, después de reanudada la sesión, la jueza sin expresión alguna dejó todo al jurado, los cuales explicarían las razones por la cual tomaron cualquiera que haya sido su decisión y después decir cual fue su decisión. El mismo tipo rubio que representaba al jurado habló nuevamente.

"Después de discutir acerca de la situación de la acusada, revisar sus registros académicos y cartas de conducta nos dimos cuenta de que no podemos justificar sus actos comparándolos con sus registros" no entendí eso, pero seguí escuchando con atención "Nos vamos del lado de los García" finalizó el hombre bajando la mirada lentamente, ¿Es que todo el mundo aquí está en contra de Lucy? Observé a los padres de Lucy, su madre escondía su rostro en el hombro de su padre, sentí como una piedra descendió desde mi garganta hasta golpear lo más profundo de mi estómago.

La jueza asintió y por primera vez pude ver una expresión en su rostro, su frente se arrugó un poco "Entonces, de acuerdo con la ley, apelo a favor de los García y condeno a Lucy Stone a 10 años de prisión por el intento de homicidio hacia Carlos García" dijo azotando fuertemente con el Gavel. Sentó como muchos escombros me venían abajo.

Levanté la vista hacia Lucy la cual continuaba estática, no se movía, no hacía nada.

"Se levanta la sesión" terminó la jueza levantándose de su lugar, al igual que hace un rato todo el mundo empezó a levantarse, sólo que esta vez se escuchaban murmullos por todo el lugar, no me molesté en escuchar de qué se trataban porque realmente no deseaba escucharlos. Decidí no culpar a Carlos, él afirmó haber suplicado a sus padres que retiraran los cargos. Yo le creeré, lo he hecho millones de veces y siempre sale con una nueva traición o sorpresa desagradable, esta vez, está prácticamente atado a una silla de ruedas y con el cuello roto, intentaré creerle. No me cuesta nada cometer el mismo error una vez más, tal vez en esta ocasión no sea un error.

* * *

Los días pasaron, de un momento a otro ya era jueves... La escuela había sido "Flexible" con nosotros hasta que pudiéramos "Superar" el "Error" como ellos le llamaban, de nuestra compañera. No había tarea, gracias a Dios. Esa tarde visitaríamos a Lucy a _prisión_. Empecé a recordar las veces que visité a James cuando él había sido el acusado, es increíble como las cosas cambian y disminuyen hasta que simplemente se vuelven normales; Para así decirlo.

La sala estaba dividida en dos en un lugar estaban los visitantes y en el otro estaban las prisioneras, ambos lugares divididos por una pared de cristal, éramos James, Jo y yo. Tomamos asiento frente a una de las ventanillas y observamos a Lucy la cual venía escoltada por uno de los guardias, nos dedicó una sonrisa acogedora al vernos allí. Era la primera vez que la veía sonreír en días, mejor dicho, la primera vez que la veía con expresión alguna en su rostro. Verla sonreír fue reconfortante. Se acercó a nosotros caminando con cierta gracia que nos hacía recordar a la vieja chica seductora que conocíamos, rápidamente tomó la especie de teléfono por la que nos comunicaríamos.

"¡No saben lo feliz que estoy de verles, chicos!" nos dijo, James tenía el teléfono. Yo le dediqué una sonrisa y Jo le regaló media sonrisa. La relación de ambas siempre fue borrosa, pero nunca hubo ningún atentado entre ellas.

"Dime... ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te tratan bien en este lugar?" preguntó James por todos nosotros.

Pensó unos segundos antes de responder "Se puede decir que sí... Me alimentan, tengo una cama, además me están enseñando a bailar... Y es gratis" bromeó ante su situación, los tres le regalamos una sonrisa. "¿Y qué hay de nuevo en la escuela? No mientan, sé que soy el tema del momento" continuó bromeando "¿No han dicho nada sobre mí?" preguntó.

"Al menos no han dicho nada que resulte ofensivo" dijo James, los dos sobrantes asentimos.

"Y..." su rostro se tornó un poco más serio "¿Cómo está Carlos?" preguntó acariciando su pelo.

"Condenado a una silla de ruedas por unos seis meses, aún no ha ido a la escuela" respondió James.

Ella asintió unos segundos "Escuchen" se acercó un poco más al teléfono. "Sé lo que intentaban hacer Kendall y tú" señaló a James, ambos nos observamos unos segundos confundidos.

"¿Qué?" preguntó James.

"Un pajarito me dijo que intentaron convencer a los padres de Carlos para que retiraran los cargos" nos dijo James y yo le dedicamos una sonrisa_ "Natalia" _dije para mis adentros.

"Es que no es justo" respondió James rápidamente.

"Aunque no lo hayan logrado estoy realmente agradecida, sin conocerles bien ya sé que tengo grandes amigos, y eso me hace feliz" nos dijo, los tres esbozamos una sonrisa.

Empezamos a hablar sobre todo lo que se nos ocurría, lo curioso fue que nunca hablamos de temas superficiales como esos que tocamos cuando estamos conociendo una persona, sino que todos teníamos ese derroche de confianza a flor de piel como si hablábamos con un amigo de hace años, y de cierta forma, ella realmente era una amiga de hace años, sólo que no lo sabíamos hasta ahora.

La hora de irnos llegó y debíamos despedirnos.

"¿Ustedes caminaron desde la escuela hasta aquí?" preguntó Lucy desde el otro lado.

"No..." habló Jo, quien ahora poseía el teléfono de nuestro lado "Jett nos trajo, está afuera esperándonos" finalizó.

"Dale mis saludos, y dile que no sea amargado y que venga a verme la próxima vez" bromeó Lucy, para haber sido encarcelada estaba tomando las cosas muy bien.

"No te preocupes" respondió Jo después de soltar una leve risa.

Nos despedimos de ella y salimos de allí con más tranquilidad, nos sentíamos mal por ella pero ahora ya estábamos seguros de que no la pasaba tan mal como pensábamos. Al salir al estacionamiento nos encontramos con Jett recostado SOBRE el auto revisando su celular.

"Muy cómodo ¿Eh?" jugó James.

"Pudieron haber tardado más" respondió Jett sarcásticamente.

"Tú no querías entrar, sabías que íbamos a tardar" habló la autoritaria Jo.

"Ya... La próxima entro con ustedes" respondió el bajándose del auto de un sólo movimiento. "James, hay buenas y malas noticias... Como las quieras tomar" habló Jett.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó James extrañado.

"El equipo pasó" habló Jett "Desde el asunto de Carlos los chicos empezaron a salir del equipo y..."

"Eso ya lo sé" interrumpió James.

"Bien, lo que pasa es que me acaban de llamar y pusieron el campeonato de la vez pasada para el próximo martes" respondió Jett.

"¡¿Para el martes?! ¡Pero si hoy es jueves, no nos dan ni una semana!" protestó James.

"Es la única oportunidad que tenemos desde que..." hizo una pausa "Te volviste loco" yo evité reir ante ese comentario pues sabía perfectamente la razón por la cual James _"Se volvió loco"._

"Diles a los chicos que tenemos práctica mañana y que cancelen todos sus planes para el fin de semana, debemos de entrenar fuertemente" habló James, Jett negó con la cabeza.

"Primero necesitamos nuevos jugadores, de 20 sólo quedan ocho chicos y debemos de ser doce para poder calificar" respondió.

"Maldición" habló James.

"Un chico nuevo llamado Dak dijo que quería entrar al equipo, con el seríamos nueve, pero faltarían tres chicos más" continuó Jett.

James pensó desesperado por unos segundos.

"¿Quieres entrar al equipo?" me preguntó, yo levanté una ceja.

"¿Que yo.. Yo... Eh?" tartamudeé.

* * *

Finalmente era el día del campeonato, por primera vez en mi vida participaría en un equipo deportivo, fueron cuatro duros días de entrenamiento, principalmente para mí, pues tuve que aprender sobre el deporte y aprender a quedarme parado en patines, sobre hielo, ¡Ni siquiera sabía como quedarme parado en patines normales! Esta sería la noche, según mi lindo maestro personal yo aprendo muy rápido sobre el juego, así que no fue un problema aprender.

La escuela estaba repleta de gente, era el gran día, debíamos de ganar e ir a las naciones... Suena tan raro que yo esté incluido en ese montón. Nuestra "Pandilla" caminaba hacia la pista de hielo, la cual estaba en el primer piso de la escuela. Me causó cierta gracia ver a Carlos en su silla de rueda (Ahora sin esa cosa cubriendo su cuello) pidiendo ayuda para que alguien lo ayudara a bajar las escaleras.

"Oye me ayudas a bajar..." le dijo a un chico que le pasó por el lado y lo ignoró por completo.

"¡Muchas gracias, maldito egoísta!" le gritó Carlos furioso. Reí un poco ante eso y me acerqué a él.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" le pregunté.

"¡Finalmente alguien!" agradeció él.

Lo encaminé hasta el lugar donde se acomodaría a ver el juego, le pedí a Jo que se quedara con el ya que al parecer no tenía más amigo en toda la escuela, ella aceptó sin problemas.

"¡Kendall!" me llamó Jo, yo volteé. "¡Suerte en el hielo!" le dediqué una sonrisa.

"¡Suerte!" gritó Carlos a su lado.

"¡Gracias!"

Bien, ahora llamaban a los jugadores, debía de ir hasta allí y... ¿Nervios? ¿Quién está nervioso? ¡No! ¡Yo no estoy nervioso!

_Yo era un jugador._

_Me estaban llamando._

_Ya era hora._

_Al hielo._

* * *

**(A/N):** Hola, bueno... Lamento haber saltado tan rápido en el tiempo en la última parte, pero no encontré mejor forma de describir los hechos.

Otra cosita :3 ¡Ya se acerca el final! ¿Creen que suceda un milagro y Lucy salga de la cárcel? ¿Creen que Carlos planee algo? ¿Qué pasó con Camille y Logan? (No les diré esta, será una sorpresa .-.) ¿Ganarán los chicos el juego? Además que todo tendrá un final ¿Feliz? No confíen en mi... .-. Pero lo más importante, ¿Qué pasará con Kendall y James? Sería una pena si una loca autora arruina todo a último momento... *Risa malvada* (okno .-.)

Estaba escribiendo un final para la historia (Por eso me retrasé un poquito), pero me dije: 'No puedo hacer esto, me matarán D:' por eso debí de editar este capítulo y eliminar varios diálogos y escenas, en fin. Si me animo subiré un final y un final alternativo, pero... (No digo nada xD) El final será agradable... (O no xD) Aún así deberán de tragárselo... (O no :P)

Y por último, hice a Kendall un jugador *-* ¿Qué? ¿Acaso veían a Ken como una rosa frágil que hay que proteger y velar por ella? Vamos a ver que sucederá con el :3

Dios, penúltimo capítulo, estoy traumada D: dejo de parlotear y me voy *Todos aplauden porque me voy* En fin, hasta la próxima!

Un besito, _Liz._


	26. El final de todo, un nuevo inicio

**(A/N):** ¿Cuántos quieren matarme por tardar tanto? Bueno, lamento la tardanza pero había terminado de editar el final alternativo antes que este capítulo y pensé en publicarlo antes que esto, pero... Como es una retorcida y perturbadora prueba de que no soy una persona muy cuerda, decidí poner esto y que ustedes escojan si desean que también ponga el final alternativo (Hablaremos de eso abajo :3) Pero ahora, lean con tranquilidad. Les aseguro que no maté a nadie, no hice que nadie más sufriera y este final es pura ternura (O intento de) y diversión, espero que les guste... (Porque si no hay un final alternativo y me gustaría...) Ya, me callo... ._.

* * *

**INESTABLE,**

**Capítulo 26: El final de todo, un nuevo inicio**

* * *

"¡Kendall, despierta!" me agitó unas cuantas veces, abrí los ojos de mala gana.

"¡Ya estoy despierto!" respondí "Ya..."

"Prepara tus cosas, nos vamos a las 10:00" me dijo, yo me apoyé sobre mis codos y observé el reloj.

"¡Pero si ahora es que son las 5:00 de la mañana!" reclamé abriendo los ojos bien grandes.

"Pero será un largo viaje y debemos de estar allí antes del mediodía" justificó "Ahora levántate que James ya llamó, ya está listo y viene en camino" respondió.

Al escuchar eso me incorporé rápidamente y me dirigí a tomar un baño.

"Esa es la actitud" me dijo "Te espero abajo... Y empaca rápido" me dijo con una sonrisa que le devolví.

Desde hace un mes exactamente había vuelto a vivir con nosotros, creo que por primera vez en toda mi vida era feliz. Toda mi familia estaba completa, tenía los mejores amigos que alguien podría tener y el novio perfecto. ¿Qué más podría pedir?

Tenía que hacer unas cuántas cosas antes de irnos, tenía que pasar por la cárcel a ver a Lucy y teníamos que ir al centro comercial a comprar agua, comida, unas tiendas de acampar y todo que era necesario para acampar. Este sería realmente el viaje más divertido que tendría en toda mi vida. Terminé de alistarme para encontrarme con James y mi padre viendo las noticias matutinas.

"¿Dónde están mamá y Katie?" pregunté.

"Siguen dormidas, ¿No has visto la hora?" respondió James caminando hacia mí.

"¿Cuándo llegaste?" le pregunté antes de abrazarlo.

"Hace unos minutos" me respondió para después depositar un beso en mis labios.

"Guarden algo para el campamento" habló papá desde atrás con tono sarcástico.

"Cállate" le dije divertido regresando a los labios de James.

"Creo que hay algo más interesante en la cocina... ¡Esperen! Si no he desayunado!" habló con su típico tono jocoso, yo sonreí mientras continuaba en los labios de James, me separé de él cuando escuché que mi padre ya había salido de la habitación.

"Si que te gusta molestarlo" me dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Molestarlo? ¡Pero si es él que me molesta a mí!" discutí juguetón.

"Bien, tenemos que irnos... Vamos a ver a Lucy" me dijo.

"¿No esperaremos a los demás?"

"Bien, si quieres que lleguemos a las 10:00 de la noche podemos esperarles, sabes cuánto tardan" empezó a acariciar mi pelo.

"Bien... Pero si nos dicen algo te culparé a ti..." me di la vuelta divertido y caminé hasta la puerta. "¡VAMOS A SALIR!" grité antes de abrir la puerta.

"¡No se diviertan mucho, no será conveniente mantener a otro más!" gritó el hombre ese de la cocina, rodé los ojos y salí, James me siguió.

"Como si fuera posible..." susurró más para sí mismo, yo le dediqué una mirada fulminante.

Suspiré "¿Tú también?" él esbozó una sonrisa.

"No puedes negar que es divertido" tomó la delantera y caminó hasta el auto de mamá. "Espera... ¿Traes las llaves?" preguntó.

Busqué en mis bolsillos hasta encontrarlas y tirárselas.

* * *

"Tengo que contarles algo" su sonrisa no podía ser más grande, definitivamente eran buenas noticias...

"Cuenta... ¡Cuenta!" respondió James entusiasmado.

"Bueno es que yo..." empezó.

"¡Saldrás de aquí!" me levanté rápidamente interrumpiéndola. Ella me dedicó una enorme sonrisa mientras asentía.

"¡Tendré libertad condicional!" gritó alegremente. Unos destellos de felicidad cegaban mis ojos.

"¿Pero cómo? ¿Retiraron los cargos?" preguntó James también contento.

Ella negó con la cabeza "No... Pero les había dicho que recibía clases de baile aquí y pues unas señoras vinieron y les gustó mucho mi baile y me llevarán a mí y a otras de las chicas a una academia de baile con una beca completa..." respondió ella casi gritando.

Yo me tapé la boca para no gritar.

"¡Y eso no lo es todo!" respondió "¿Adivinen dónde es la academia?" preguntó, James y yo nos observamos sin tener idea alguna.

"¡En París!" esta vez no pudo reprimir el impulso de gritar fuerte, yo deseé darle un enorme abrazo pero sería atravesar la pared que nos dividía con un cristal, lo que era imposible. Teníamos suerte de ser los únicos en el área de visitas, eran las 6:30 de la mañana, podíamos gritar todo lo que deseáramos claro... Hasta que el guardia se moleste y nos saque...

"¡Felicidades, Lucy!" James y yo hablamos casi a coro.

"Es una gran oportunidad, no la puedes dejar echar a perder!" habló James.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" respondió ella aún más contenta.

"¿Y cuándo sales?" pregunté.

"En unas cuántas semanas" respondió.

"Te deseamos la mejor de las suertes, realmente tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto cuando te vayas" respondió James.

"No hará falta, realmente aprecio que me hayan venido a visitar todos estos meses" dijo ella, su sonrisa ahora parecía indeleble.

"Insisto" dije.

"Insistimos" me corrigió James besándome en la mejilla.

"Eh... ¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Lucy curiosa en respuesta a la actitud de James. Había olvidado que Lucy era la única persona que no sabía de lo nuestro, estaba en la cárcel... Ella nunca preguntó, nosotros creíamos que lo sabía.

"¿Qué?" pregunté curioso, ella me inspeccionó con cautela.

"¿Qué?" se añadió James y me besó nuevamente la mejilla para molestar.

"¡Eso!" discutió divertida.

"Estamos saliendo, ¿No es obvio?" pregunté.

"¡No!" respondió confundida "¿Por qué no lo habían dicho antes?" continuó.

"Creíamos que lo sabías" respondió James.

"¡Claro que no!" respondió con una sonrisa pero aún con la boca abierta de sorpresa "¿Y se puede saber desde cuándo?" bromeó.

"Meses... Creo que años..." jugó James.

"Mentira" sonreí "Desde hace unos seis meses" respondí.

"¿Y es público?" preguntó curiosa.

"Lo es desde que nos besamos frente a todos cuando ganamos el partido..." respondí divertido, recordando que accidentalmente habíamos olvidado que estábamos frente a casi toda la escuela... Sumando a mis padres, mi hermana, los padres de James... Todo el mundo, básicamente.

"¡Y yo era la única que no sabía!" nos fulminó con la mirada.

"¡Lo sentimos! Creíamos que sabías" respondí.

"Nunca los perdonaré" jugó ella.

"¿Nunca?" habló James.

"Nunca" respondió.

"Bueno... Creo que no querrás ese delicioso pastel que te prepararíamos para cuando salieras... Bueno, James... Vamonos" dije levantándome y fingiendo caminar a la salida, James hizo lo mismo.

"¡ESPEREN" gritó de una manera que parecía que estaba utilizando un megáfono.

"¿Qué?" regresé.

"¿Iba a ser de chocolate?" preguntó ella.

"Sí" respondí fingiendo seriedad.

"Ya... Sólo estaba jugando... Claro que les perdono" aclaró jocosamente. James y yo soltamos una carcajada, permanecimos allí hasta las 8:00 de la mañana, cuando nos fuimos, ya teníamos completamente seguras dos cosas: que Lucy sería libre, y que su sueño de ser bailarina se haría realidad.

Nosotros, la apoyaremos.

* * *

Llegamos a casa, para nuestra sorpresa, Jett y Jo ya estaban allí, estaban sentados en el sofá con su equipaje de un lado. Al parecer mamá y papá estaban en la cocina por las órdenes de mi madre sobre, al parecer, cómo lavar correctamente el vaso de una licuadora, ignoramos eso y nos dirigimos hacia Jett y Jo.

"¿Se puede saber dónde estaban?" preguntó la rubia.

"En un lugar" bromeó Jett.

"Tú cállate..." habló con Jett el cual fingió trazar un zipper invisible en sus labios "Ahora, ¿Dónde estaban?" sabía cuando esta tipa estaba bromeando, y definitivamente ahora lo estaba haciendo.

"En la cárcel" respondí indiferente siguiendo su juego.

"¿Haciendo qué en la cárcel?" preguntó

"Visitando a Lucy" respondí.

"¡¿Y por qué no nos llevaron?!" fingió enfadarse.

"¡Todo es culpa de el!" di un paso hacia la derecha para dejar descubierto a James. "Dijo que ustedes, en especial tú, tardan mucho" mentí divertido.

"¡Me las pagarás, Diamond!" gritó y se arrojó sobre él empezando a hacerle cosquillas, yo reí ante tal acción... Jett intentó controlar a su desquiciada novia pero no tuvo éxito, finalmente se dio por vencido y empezó a reír por semejante actitud.

Me acerqué a él "Sé lo que se siente ser la chica en la relación" le susurré al oído bromeando y este me miró perplejo.

"¡¿Qué?!"

En ese momento mi papá entro a la habitación.

"¿Podrían dejar de hacer tanto ruido?" nos detuvimos unos segundos a observarlo y luego continuamos con las carcajadas.

"¡Hey! ¡Ya son las ocho! ¡Váyanse a comprar las cosas si es que quieren ir al campamento!" dijo con el ceño fruncido, esta vez si nos detuvimos en serio, una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en su rostro "Y llévense a Katie" terminó.

"¿Cómo que a Katie?" pregunté yo, ella no iría con nosotros, ella y mamá se quedarían en casa porque odian estar expuestas mucho tiempo al aire libre... Y nos iríamos por toda una semana.

"Sólo quiero un momento a solas con la dama" respondió.

"Ah" respondimos todos a coro.

"Cuidado con lo que harán, no se diviertan mucho... No sería conveniente mantener otro más" cité sus palabras de hace unas horas, el rodó los ojos divertido y regresó a la cocina.

Llamamos a Katie y cuando bajó finalmente nos fuimos.

* * *

¿El detalle? Que estábamos de vacaciones, finalmente... Ya sólo faltaría un año más para terminar la escuela. Pero ese no era el asunto, el asunto era que visitaríamos el centro comercial que todo el mundo visitaba, donde todos iban. Pero ese tampoco era el asunto, el asunto era que ya no me importaba porque todos sabían lo de James y yo. Y éramos felices con eso.

Empezamos a dar vueltas por todo el lugar, primero compramos la comida y las cosas que comeríamos, los malvaviscos y los sandwiches de helado eran los imprescindibles en el campamento perfecto.

Ahora íbamos a comprar las tiendas de acampar ya que ninguno poseía alguna, antes de entrar a la tienda, los cinco fuimos interceptados por dos personas que no veíamos desde hace mucho, sí, damas y caballeros, Camille y Logan.

"¡Hola chicos!" habló la primera.

"¡Hola!" fui el primero en responder después de observar el inminente silencio entre mis acompañantes. "Hace mucho que no les veo, ni siquiera los llegué a ver el último día de escuela" respondí observando de reojo a los demás que permanecían aún en silencio.

"Es que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo, de hecho no fuimos el último día de clases" ella continuó hablando, Logan nos observaba con una sonrisa que a mi parecer no era nada sospechosa.

"¿Y eso por qué?" preguntó Jo "Si tú nunca faltas a la escuela" aclaró.

"Bueno..." Camille observó a su novio, el cual asintió "Tenemos una muy buena sorpresa..." yo observé a Jo la cual observó a Jett, el cual observó a James, este último observó a mi hermanita la cual simplemente rodó los ojos.

"Es obvio" susurró Katie a James.

"¿Qué tipo de sorpresa?" pregunté.

La sonrisa de Camille no podía ser más grande "Yo... Estoy embarazada... ¡Vamos a ser padres!" habló entusiasmada dándole un beso a Logan.

Yo guardé silencio, Jo guardó silencio... Todos guardamos silencio.

"¡Felicidades!" habló Katie, a esta no le importaba mucho este tipo de cosas, pero a nosotros sí, no odiábamos a Camille, en especial yo no lo odiaba, pues James para ella fue un capricho que reemplazó con Logan, y los demás no teníamos razón aparente para odiarla, tampoco odiábamos a Carlos... El punto era que estaba embarazada y realmente nos tomó por sorpresa.

"¡Gracias!" respondió la castaña contenta.

Los demás tardamos unos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hicimos, caímos en cuenta y no tuvimos de otra que felicitarla por su bebé, a pesar de que solo tenían 17 años, tal vez ambos serían buenos padres.

"Y... ¿Seguirás estudiando, verdad?" preguntó Jo.

"Sí, claro que sí... Pero ahora no queremos pensar en la escuela... Tenemos tres meses de vacaciones, queremos ir a pasar ese tiempo en Francia... Ustedes saben, unas vacaciones..." habló Camille, Logan solo asentía, sonreía y guardaba silencio.

"¿Francia?" pregunté un tanto indignado, observé a James que me observaba curioso. "James, ¡Francia!" intenté recordarle algo. "¿A qué parte de Francia irán? pregunté al observar que James no entendía lo que intentaba decirle.

"A París, por supuesto" habló Logan.

"París... ¡PARÍS, James!" esta vez si entendió lo que intenté decirle. Lucy irá a París, Camille irá a París. No es posible que se encuentren pero el destino es malcriado y podría hacer que ambas se encuentren, lo que desataría un enorme problema, ambas se odian. Un paso en falso podría afectar el bebé de Camille o atentar contra la libertad de Lucy. Ambas se odian desde hace exactamente dos años, cuando Lucy llegó a la escuela y quiso competir contra Camille por el título de líder de las patinadoras, las chicas del equipo debían escoger a cual de las dos querían escoger y aquí es donde entra Carlos: El cual sobornó a todas las chicas para que votaran por Lucy, sin que esta se diera cuenta, claro está... Pues en aquel tiempo Carlos se empeñaba a hacer la vida de Camille imposible. Camille acusó a Lucy de tramposa y Lucy se defendió... Intentamos decirle a Camille la verdad pero nunca nos creyó, hasta el día de hoy ambas se odian a muerte.

James abrió los ojos bien grandes. "Pero... ¿Por qué no visitan Italia?" preguntó James.

"¿Italia?" preguntó Camille curiosa.

"Sí... Es decir, ahí está el coliseo, la fuente de los deseos... Venecia" James empezó a intentar persuadir a la joven pareja mientras Jo me observaba intentando obtener una respuesta, Jett y Katie ignoraban el mundo sumidos en alguna conversación trivial o algo parecido.

Después de más de 30 minutos en el mismo lugar, Camille y Logan fueron persuadidos por completo con el retorcido monólogo que James ofreció sobre Italia y sus atractivos. Entonces, sabíamos que todo estaría aparentemente bien. Después de despedirnos de ellos, aún seguíamos de cierta manera afectados por la noticia del embarazo, pero bueno, James y yo le contamos todo a los chicos para que finalmente encontraran sentido a nuestro comportamiento.

Finalmente nos decidimos y fuimos a comprar las tiendas para acampar, Jett, Katie y Jo insistieron en sólo comprar una enorme tienda para todos. Algo se traían entre manos... No pensé mucho en eso y ya nos dirigíamos a la salida, cuando por segunda vez en el día nos encontrábamos con otra persona conocida, esta vez, Natalia. Al vernos nos saludó a todos con un abrazo.

"¿Dónde has estado? No te había visto en meses" habló James.

"He estado ocupada... Me casé hace unos meses" respondió ella con una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada?" pregunté.

"Porque tienen que ver con un caso reciente... Y pues, sería sospechoso que me vieran relacionándome con ustedes sumado con la libertad condicional de Lucy" explicó.

"Espera... ¿Tú sabes lo de Lucy?" preguntó James, Natalia asintió "¿Cómo?" preguntó él.

"Bueno... Aquí entre nosotros, tuve un poco que ver con eso..." admitió.

"¿Tú le pagaste la beca para esa academia?" pregunté.

Ella negó con la cabeza "De hecho les hablé de las habilidades para el baile de Lucy y otras chicas que están en esa prisión y el resto lo hicieron ellas" nos dijo con una sonrisa. Definitivamente, esta era la policía más buena de toda la humanidad.

"Gracias" le dije "Realmente deseaba que Lucy saliera de prisión"

"No me agradezcas, ahora podrá seguir su destino" respondió.

"Entonces... Te casaste..." habló James divertido, ella nos dedicó una sonrisa.

* * *

Papá nos iba a matar, ya eran las 9:30 y aún no estábamos listos y tendríamos que hacer una parada en el camino. Después de hablar con Natalia nos percatamos de la hora y prácticamente volamos hasta mi casa, todos los equipajes estaban listos, sólo era subir las maletas al auto, dejar a Katie, hacer la última parada y largarnos.

Papá estaba de buen humor, ninguno de nosotros queríamos saber la razón, pero aún así recibimos un divertido sermón sobre la tardanza. Después de despedirnos de mamá y Katie nos subimos al auto y emprendimos nuestro camino hasta la casa de Carlos, el cual estaba furioso por nuestra tardanza, pues quedamos en recogerlo a las ocho.

"¿Pudieron haber tardado más?" preguntó Carlos, quien ahora solo usaba muletas.

"Culpa a tus grandes amigos por haber tardado tanto" respondió papá.

"Limítate a conducir, por favor" le dije, el me dedicó una mirada fulminante para luego sacarme la lengua como un niño.

Después de que Carlos, quien ahora también formaba parte de nuestra "Pandilla", subiera al auto, nos dirigimos finalmente al lago. Sería la primera vez en seis largos años que visitaría aquel lugar, pues se trataba del lago que habíamos visitado cuando tenía diez, ahora seis años después no me sentía nervioso, simplemente me sentía infinitamente emocionado.

Después de unos 45 minutos de risas y travesuras, finalmente habíamos llegado... Ese era el lago, justamente como lo había dejado, un perfecto y espeso bosque rodeándolo, un gran muelle y una zona de edificios comerciales, más adelante podíamos encontrar un pequeño pueblo... En definitiva, uno de mis lugares favoritos de todos los que he visitado, justo detrás del café donde James y yo nos besamos por primera vez.

Cuando finalmente nos pusimos de acuerdo sobre montar la tienda en el bosque o conocer el lugar, mi idea de montar la tienda fue la ganadora. Una risa entre mi padre, Jett, Carlos y Jo nacía, James el despistado no notaba nada y yo me hacía el que ignoraba eso.

Caminamos unos cuántos kilómetros, no nos alejamos lo suficiente del lago pero la distancia era justa, nos ubicamos en un claro y montamos la tienda, las risas entre aquellos cuatro eran cada vez más fuertes. Aunque Carlos no hacía mucho por su condición en las muletas también intentaba ayudar. Entonces, aquellos cuatro tramaban algo.

"¿De qué tanto se ríen?" dije mientras levantaba unas cuántas piedras para acomodar uno de los lados.

"¿Eh?" habló Jo "No nos reímos de nada"

"Han estado actuando sospechoso desde ase rato" comenté. Carlos soltó una carcajada ganándose una mirada aterradora de parte de mi padre y Jett.

"Claro que no..." discutió Jo.

"¿Y de qué se ríe él?" pregunté divertido señalando a Carlos.

"Kendall, sabes que Carlos está loco, ignóralo" respondió la rubia.

Yo rodé los ojos y continué con lo que hacía y escuché más risas detrás de mi, negué para mi mismo con la cabeza e ignoré todo eso.

* * *

Después de organizar la tienda, la discusión ahora era sobre desempacar las cosas o no, esta vez perdí y nadie desempacó. Todos estábamos debajo de un árbol, la noche empezaba a caer y definitivamente las cosas mejoraban cada segundo, pues tantas personas locas juntas dan como resultado demasiadas risas.

"¿Disculpen?" alguien nos hablaba, era una chica un tanto bajita de pelo castaño, todos levantamos la vista para observarle. "¿Saben dónde está el hotel de este pueblo?" preguntó.

Carlos se incorporó de una manera inexplicable "Mira, sólo debes de seguir aquel sendero y lo encontrarás por el letrero..." explicó. Los demás no sorprendimos por su extraña gracia al levantarse tan rápido sin las muletas. "Si quieres te acompaño, también me hospedo allí... Soy Carlos, Carlos García" se presentó a la chica.

"Me encantaría, soy Stephanie King" se presentó la chica, nosotros observamos la escena en silencio.

"Y dime, Stephanie King, ¿Tienes novio?" preguntó Carlos fingiendo acento elegante tomando sus muletas y dando unos pasos junto a ella.

La chica negó con la cabeza "No, en este momento estoy soltera..." respondió.

"Bueno, eso es algo que creo poder resolver..." respondió Carlos volteando a nosotros sin dejar de caminar y dedicándonos una sonrisa pícara. Los demás simplemente estallamos en carcajadas por la actitud de Carlos, bien, era uno menos... Supongo.

"Esperen..." hablé "¿Carlos dijo que se hospedaba en ese hotel?" pregunté curioso.

"Es parte de la sorpresa..." respondió Jo.

"¿Qué sorpresa?" preguntó James.

"Kendall, ¿Te importaría ir a caminar un rato conmigo?" preguntó mi padre.

Yo asentí "Claro, cuando sepa cual es esa sorpresa" respondí divertido.

"Vamos, yo te la diré, sólo sígueme" se incorporó y empezó a caminar "¿Qué no vienes?" jugó. Rápidamente me levanté y les dediqué una mirada de 'Te estoy observando' a Jo.

Papá y yo empezamos a caminar por un sendero que se extendía por toda la orilla del lago, el cual captaba los últimos rayos del sol antes de que este se desapareciera por completo, después de habernos alejado lo suficiente, papá se dignó a decir algo.

"Lamento no haberte traído en un bote, pero esta vez los chicos que lo administraban no estaban..." me dijo.

Yo negué con la cabeza "En estos momentos, lo último que me importa es un bote, me siento feliz con estar aquí contigo y los demás psicópatas" respondí.

"Que seas feliz me hace feliz, justifica todos los años en que no estuve para ti.." me dijo.

"Ya deja de pensar en eso" reclamé "El pasado es pasado, pero ahora ya volviste para ser mi padre, y eso es lo que quiero... Te amo, papá" lo abracé fuertemente, el me respondió el abrazo con mucho gusto.

"Gracias por perdonarme" respondió después de terminado el abrazo.

"Gracias a ti por ser mi padre"

Después de un rato, la noche terminó de caer dejando el cielo completamente a oscuras a excepción de la luz de la luna y el padre sentimental regresó a su fase de padre divertido.

"Bien, es hora de quitarles esa virginidad a ti y a James..." me dijo jocosamente.

"¿Qué?"

"No me digas que aún no te has dado cuenta" me dijo divertido.

"¿Darme cuenta de qué?"

"¡De que James y tú ya no serán vírgenes!" respondió.

"¿Qué?" repetí.

"Uno de los principales motivos del viaje, fue desvirgar a cierto hijo mío y a su cierto novio" estaba empezando a odiar su tono jocoso.

"No lo harás" le dije.

"Ya está todo hecho, la tienda es para ustedes dos, los demás nos quedaremos en el hotel" respondió caminando unos pasos de regreso.

"¿Y por qué no nos dieron la habitación del hotel a nosotros?" pregunté divertido.

"Porque es una sola tienda y no pretendo dormir con tus amigos, que asco" bromeó.

Entonces, esa era la maldita razón por la cual reían detrás de mi. Querían que James y yo tuviéramos sexo.

* * *

Cuando regresamos, Jett y Jo le habían contado todo a James y Carlos al parecer tenía una cita. Ya eran las diez de la noche y James y yo intentamos seguir a los demás al hotel, pero nos sacaron, no nos dejaron entrar.

"Podrán dormir aquí cuando tengan sexo" dijo mi padre.

"Aprovechen la intemperie, será más romántico" esa fue Jo.

"Además ¡Será divertido!" Carlos no ayudaba.

"Diviértanse" y el último, Jett.

James y yo nos observamos unos segundos. Tuvimos que caminar hasta donde habíamos hecho el campamento pues el jueguito de los psicópatas iba en serio.

"No puedo creer que nos hayan dejado fuera" le dije a James.

"Al menos estamos solos, y eso es lo que importa" me dijo con una sonrisa.

"En parte sí, pero nos quieren obligar a..."

"Y no lo haremos si tú no quieres" me interrumpió.

"¿Quién dijo que yo no quería?" le pregunté, pude ver como una sonrisa malvada se dibujaba en su rostro.

Después de eso, tuvimos una cita, nos dimos un chapuzón en el lago con todo y ropa, para después tener que cambiarnos por el horrible frío de la noche, caminar por el bosque hablando tonterías y finalmente regresar a la tienda, que, a decir verdad, era realmente grande.

Me acosté a su lado, el ahora tenía la manía de acariciarme el pelo y realmente me gustaba, me acurruqué un poco más cerca de él.

"Están locos" le dije, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

"Les faltan unos cuántos tornillos, pero no es nada que no se pueda arreglar con una academia militar" respondió sacándome una sonrisa.

"Necesitan terapia, así como yo la necesité" susurré.

"Tu nunca regresaste a terapia" me respondió frunciendo un poco el ceño.

"Porque nunca la necesité" respondí.

"Sí la necesitabas, siembre viví con el temor de que lo hicieras otra vez..." me dijo.

"James, yo nunca haría eso otra vez... No ahora, tengo una bola de idiotas que siempre me hacen reír y te tengo a ti" le dije "Mi mejor terapia es tenerte a ti y a ellos cerca" empecé.

"Siempre me hacen reír..."

**FLASHBACK**

"Tengo Geografía ¿Y ustedes?" preguntó Jett.

"Anatomía" respondimos los tres a coro.

"Nos vemos al rato" dijo Jett depositando un beso en los labios de Jo, para luego tomar su mochila y alejarse.

"¿Por qué tu no me das un beso?" preguntó James divertido después de ver la acción de Jett.

"Vamos a la misma clase, genio" le dije tomando mi mochila y alejándome velozmente mientras Jo soltaba una carcajada.

**...**

¿Sabían que esta niña es una tramposa en el Póker?" preguntó mi padre sacándonos una sonrisa.

"¡No soy tramposa!" empezó Katie "¡Lo que pasa es que a el no le gusta aceptar cuando pierde!" y por allí empezaron a discutir sobre quién hacía trampa y quién no.

"Ya basta de tonterías y preparen los dos el comedor" les dijo mi mamá "James, Kendall busquen los platos y los tenedores" James y yo nos observamos unos segundos.

"Mamá, no creo que las hamburguesas se coman con tenedores" le dije mientras James ahogaba la risa.

"¿Ah no?" preguntó.

"¡No!" respondí yo riendo.

"Mejor aún, menos carga para el Lava-Platos" respondió mi mamá y los dos soltamos una carcajada.

**...**

"Disculpa, lo siento tanto" empezó el chico a disculparse.

"N-No hace falta" lo interrumpí rápidamente "Sólo es pintura, iré al baño a quitarmela" le dije mientras el continuaba su camino mientras seguía disculpándose. Jo evitaba reírse.

"Cuidado con lo que haces con James en el baño" me dijo y yo sonreí.

"No te preocupes, no haré lo mismo que tú y Jett en su auto" le dije dirigiéndome al baño mientras ella me miraba divertida.

"Me las vas a pagar" gritó mientras yo me alejaba.

**...**

"Siempre me haces sentir feliz y tontamente enamorado"

"¿Qué desean?" ambos ordenamos café, cuando ella nos dió la espalda, abrí mi paso recostándome boca abajo sobre la mesa y dándole un beso rápido, sólo cinco segundos, sólo cinco segundos o tal vez cuatro, pero pude sentir sus labios en los míos, lo tomé por sorpresa pero respondió rápidamente presionando con más fuerza sus labios contra los míos, sentí sus dulces y perfectos labios, ¡Besé los labios de James Diamond! Me alejé de él y volví a sentarme en la mesa, estando completamente avergonzado, pero no lo suficiente para estar arrepentido..., pero sin mirarlo a los ojos.

"Kendall..." me dijo algo sorprendido, cuando lo ví, su sonrisa no podía ser más grande, acto siguiente ahora el estaba sobre la mesa y me tomó a mí de sorpresa con un beso rápido de su parte, pero en definitiva este tardó más, así que no fue un beso tan rápido, no conté los segundos porque me perdí en el éxtasis de sus labios... Esos labios...

**...**

"No quiero sonar exigente ni malcriado ni nada... Pero, James, ¡Se trata de nosotros! ¡Yo estoy involucrado!" le dije elevando el tono de voz en cada palabra.

"Dos cosas" empezó "Exigente eres perfecto, eres tan lindo enfadado... Y lo otro no importa, él es de confianza"

"¿Desde cuándo lo sabe?" dije calmándome intentando ser indiferente a su primer comentario.

**...**

"Muero de hambre, comiste de todo en la cafetería y a mi que me lleve el diablo" le dije y el soltó una carcajada.

"No puedes comer, ya comiste hace unas horas" respondió él, aún divertido por mi comentario.

"No comí, Bebí, mejor dicho" le dije fulminándolo con la mirada y el volvió a reír.

"¿No me puedes dar algo de comer? ¿Sólo un poquito? ¿Si?" supliqué.

"No, no te puedo dar comer, son las reglas" respondió.

"¿Por favor? ¿Si? Di que sí... Porfa..." supliqué nuevamente.

"Bueno... Hay unas Donuts en la sala de espera y no están nada mal..."

"Búscame dos... Sólo dos..." dije dejando que el hambre se apoderara de mí.

"¿Me delatarás?" preguntó él divertido.

"Seremos compañeros en este crimen" le dije y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, le recordé el primer día que hablamos.

Unos minutos después James regresó con dos preciosos Donuts para mí. Apenas me las extendió las tomé rápidamente y empecé a comer.

"James Diamond, ¿Sabes que te amo?" respondí entretenido en mis preciosas Donuts.

"Lo sé... Lo sé" respondió juguetón "¿Me das un poco?"

"¡NO! ¡SON MÍAS!"

**...**

"Eres un hombre muy solicitado" le dije a James provocando que me mirara curioso.

"¿Muy solicitado?" alzó una ceja.

"Sólo dentro de la escuela, chicas y chicos se derriten por ti" respondí con una sonrisa apreciando su rostro impecable.

"¿Y eso qué?" empezó "Yo sólo me derrito por un chico, el resto del mundo no me importa" se acercó un poco a mi.

"¿Y quién es ese? ¿Lo conozco?" pregunté divertido, el asintió. "¿Y quién es?" pregunté.

"Es un idiota, tiene pelo rubio, unos ojos verdes que me hacen sentir incómodo en ocasiones... Y unos labios que siempre te dejan queriendo más..." dijo y fulminó la distancia entre ambos con un beso "Y más..." me besó nuevamente "Y más..." continuó, yo agradecí que la mesa estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para que la bibliotecaria no nos viera.

**...**

"Siempre te hago enfadar por tonterías y terminamos en otro momento cursi"

"A mí, tal vez quieren un espectáculo... James, búscame unos cuantos cuchillos en la cocina para cortarme el cuello" respondí.

"Kendall" respondió James secamente borrando la sonrisa que hace unos segundos había en su rostro.

"¿Qué?" pregunté aún divertido.

"Saben algo... Creo que ya no tengo hambre..." respondió él intentando levantarse.

"¡Espera!" lo halé del brazo haciéndolo volver a sentarse "¿Qué pretendes?" le pregunté.

"Deja de hacer esos comentarios" me dijo y yo no tuve más remedio que asentir.

"De acuerdo... Pero no te enojes, Jamie" le respondí.

"¿Me llamaste Jamie?" preguntó haciendo énfasis en Jamie.

"Sí... ¿Te gusta?" le pregunté.

"No, no vuelvas a llamarme así" Jett y Jo soltaron una carcajada.

"¿Y a ustedes qué les picó?" preguntó James aún incomodo.

"¿Nosotros éramos así cuando empezamos a salir?" le preguntó Jo a Jett y este asintió.

"Sí... Pero ellos son peores"

**...**

"Que cursi eres, Jamie" le respondí entre risas después de terminar el beso.

"Te he dicho un millón de veces que no me llames así" respondió alejándose y fingiendo estar ofendido.

"¿Por qué, Jamie?" empecé a molestarlo.

"¡Porque es nombre de niña!" respondió y empezamos a entablar una discusión sobre el dichoso nombrecito.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

"Te amo"

"También te amo, eres mi todo, Kendall" me respondió dándome un beso. Le devolví el beso, sentí como su lengua entraba y empezaba a explorar mi boca, yo sonreí durante el beso, nuestras lenguas se rozaban y acariciaban a la otra, entonces, rompimos el beso y el empezó a besarme el cuello.

Me despojé de mi camiseta antes de que continuara y él hizo lo mismo, sentí como sus labios se aseguraban de besar todo mi cuerpo y acariciar mi pecho, mi torso... Entonces, se detuvo y me dedicó una sonrisa tímida.

"¿Qué, ahora te echarás para atrás?" le dije y me acerqué a él empezando a besarle. "Vas a terminar lo que empezaste, no vamos a dormir ahora" le susurré y el soltó una pequeña risa.

El resto de la noche... Fue realmente divertida, Carlos realmente tenía razón.

* * *

Al día siguiente desperté con una sonrisa. Tenía frío, estaba completamente desnudo, me acurruqué en las sábanas y aún más cerca de James. El abrió los ojos y me dedicó una sonrisa.

"Buenos días, Kenny"

"Buenos días... Jami... James" evité usar el nombre de niña, el me dedicó otra sonrisa depositando un beso en mis labios.

"¿Te puedo contar un secreto?" le pregunté.

"¿Cuál?"

"Acércate"

"Te amo" le susurré al oído para luego robarle un beso.

"Eso no es un secreto, pero aún así me hace infinitamente feliz" me susurró "También te amo" terminó.

* * *

Después de levantarnos, salimos al encuentro de el grupo de psicópatas, los encontramos en el mismo árbol de ayer, ahora también con la nueva amiga de Carlos, 'Steph' como él le decía.

"Buenos días" les saludé.

"¡Alguien está muy feliz hoy!" el primero en hablar fue mi padre. Yo rodé los ojos.

"James... Hermano, creo que estás caminando un poco extraño" habló Jett, todos soltaron una carcajada a excepción de James y yo.

"No seas tonto, Jett, ¿Que no ves que es Kendall?" habló Jo.

"¿Y... Cómo estuvo?" preguntó Carlos.

"¿A ustedes qué les importa?" respondió James y todos reímos nuevamente.

_FIN._

* * *

**(A/N):** ¡Dios mío! ¡Se acabó la historia! ¡Realmente espero que les haya gustado el final! Y... Pues, ¿Qué decir ahora? Bueno, quiero agradecer a todos los que siguieron la historia (No menciono nombres porque después se me queda alguien y me sentiría mal) Pero ustedes saben quienes son y lo feliz que me hicieron con cada uno de sus Reviews pidiéndome un próximo capítulo o amenazándome con matarme por las locas ideas que salieron de mi cabeza. Realmente me hicieron muy feliz y espero verlos en mis próximas historias, así como me verán en las suyas. (Aw, que sentimental)

Ahora me gustaría que me dijeran que les pareció, me haría muy feliz saberlo. Y, pues, tengo por ahí un final alternativo que es el opuesto a este último capítulo. Me gustaría saber si desean que lo ponga en la historia, sólo que debo advertir que no es nada feliz ._. (Aunque no muere nadie :3) Pero sigue siendo muy retorcido.

En fin, me dicen si les gustaría, nos vemos en la próxima y gracias por seguirme hasta aquí, los amo!

Un besito, _Liz._


	27. Final alternativo: El hechizo se ha roto

**(A/N):** Saludos! Volví con el prometido final alternativo... Eh... Bueno, si realmente les gustó el final original no les recomiendo leer esto, y, si por alguna razón quieren leerlo, no me hago responsable si empiezan a convulsionar. Esto es realmente malo, oscuro, un tanto triste y desesperante. Quédense con el final anterior, ¿Sí?

* * *

**INESTABLE,**

**Final alternativo: El hechizo se ha roto**

* * *

_Ni mi propio subconsciente me quería ver vivo, total, al fin y al cabo terminaremos todos en el mismo lugar._

_Me dirigí a mi habitación tambaleando y me lancé sobre mi cama, empecé a sentir mucho sueño. Curiosamente las sábanas eran blancas... Alguien tendrá que limpiar eso... Aún tenía la cuchilla en mi mano así que decidí apretarla como lo hice alguna vez en el pasado. Así fue como empecé a sentir el dolor que cada vez se hacía más agudo e insoportable._

_Mi final me pareció gracioso, ahí estaba yo; Deprimido... Tendido sobre mi cama, con un dolor insoportable y teñido de rojo por todas partes ¿Rojo? ¿Es el color favorito de James? Ya no puedo recordarlo..._

_Me miré en el espejo, que quedaba justo frente a la cama, empecé a sentir frío, murmuré unas palabras que ni yo mismo entendí._

_"La próxima ocasión intent..." Y cerré los ojos, no pude ni completar lo que había comenzado a decir._

El timbre interrumpió mis pensamientos. "Gran estupidez" me dije a mi mismo.

"¿Dijiste algo?" preguntó Logan quien estaba a mi lado. Suspiré y negué con la cabeza.

"¿Te pasa algo?" preguntó ahora levantándose y recogiendo sus libros. Negué nuevamente con la cabeza, el me dedicó una sonrisa y se despidió.

Después de tanto dejar mi imaginación volar me había dado cuenta de que ahora teníamos gimnasia. Maldije todo aquello que me rodeaba y caminé con pesar hasta llegar a la clase.

Para resumir, debo decir que soy un asco corriendo.

También caminando.

Creo que también inmóvil.

Y dormido.

Y lo seré muerto.

* * *

El día fue estúpido, como el anterior, y el anterior a ese... Y todos los anteriores y seguramente los sucesores. Me encontraba en la cafetería junto a Camille y Jo. Ambas hablaban de algo que seguramente no me importaba mientras yo me quedaba en silencio apreciando el panorama lleno de personas que seguramente odiaría al conocerles. Entonces, detuve mi vista en una de las mesas, la más alejada de todas, obviamente la mesa no estaba vacía, de hecho estaba poblada por el equipo de hockey. ¿Un punto específico? James Diamond. Tenía cierta obsesión con él, solamente el día de hoy me la había pasado inventando estupideces en mi cabeza con relación a él.

No sé cuanto tiempo lo observé, pero fue suficiente para que el castaño se percatara de mi vista sobre él y me observara unos segundos a los ojos para luego desviar la vista y continuar su conversación con sus amigos. Puse mis ojos en blanco por unos minutos, no pensé en nada, o eso quería intentar.

Minutos después escuché una voz y la realidad me golpeó nuevamente.

"¿Les molesta si tomo a su amiga prestada por unos minutos?" se trataba de Logan quien invitaba a Camille. Yo bajé la vista y Jo alegó que no había ningún problema con eso, acto seguido Camille se levantó y se dirigió a no sé a donde con el chico.

"¿Te sucede algo?" preguntó Jo con el ceño fruncido. Levanté la mirada nuevamente.

Negué con la cabeza "No... Sólo estoy distraído" respondí dibujando una sonrisa en mi rostro.

La mirada de la chica frente a mi se intercalaba entre mis ojos y mis brazos, los cuales estaban sobre la mesa. Estaban cubiertos por mi chaqueta, pero unas leves marcas salían de la barrera de la chaqueta. Me imaginé que esa era la razón por la mirada de la chica se encontraba sobre mi.

Acomodé mi chaqueta y evité su mirada.

"Creo que tienes algo mejor que hacer" le dije y ella me miró con curiosidad "Voltea" le dije y eso hizo.

Tras ella se encontraba Jett, su novio.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa mientras él le susurraba algo, ella negó con la cabeza.

"Tengo que hablar algo con Kendall" le respondió. El asintió y me dedicó una sonrisa para luego regresar al lugar de dónde vino. Yo fruncí el ceño.

"Tenías algo mejor que hacer, ¿Por qué te quedas aquí?" le pregunté.

"Él quiere que conozca a sus amigos, pero ninguno me cae bien... Prefiero hacer cualquier otra cosa que conocerlos" hice una mueca ante eso.

Pasamos unos cuantos minutos hablando de lo primero que se nos ocurría, observando de vez en cuando el 'Entretenido' panorama que nos rodeaba. Curiosamente en una de esas miradas rápidas ambos observamos a Lucy sentada en las piernas de James, ambos compartían un sugerente beso.

"¿Desde cuándo es eso?" pregunté levantando una ceja.

"No lo sé... Pero ahora definitivamente no quiero conocer a ninguno de esos chicos, James era el único de esos chicos que me agradaban. Pero no simpatizo mucho por Lucy Stone" respondió.

"Somos dos" agregué.

* * *

Finalmente, el día había terminado. No más tortura hasta el día siguiente. Caminé junto a Camille y Jo hasta la salida, casi todos se habían marchado. Siempre esperábamos que todos se fueran para finalmente salir nosotros, desde un principio la idea era iniciativa mía.

Camille se dirigió a su casa rápidamente. Jett se encontraba esperando a Jo en su auto, también pude ver a James y Lucy en él.

"Adiós" le dije a mi amiga con una sonrisa.

"Espera..." dijo y volteé. "Mmm... Yo... Vi que tenías unas cuantas marcas en tu brazo... ¿Te... pasa algo?" preguntó.

Puse los ojos en blanco "No... Lo que pasa es que... Tenemos un nuevo gato y es un tanto rebelde" me llevé una mano a la nuca intentando dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro.

"Pero tu odias los gatos" respondió poco convencida.

"Tienes razón, pero... Katie quería uno y mamá se lo compró..." respondí cuidadosamente después de ajustar la mentira a la medida.

"Ah... Bueno" sonrió "Nos vemos mañana"

"Adiós" le dije.

Caminé unos pasos, "Jo, espera" dije y ella volteó.

"Gracias por preocuparte, eres una gran amiga" respondí y ella me dedicó una sonrisa.

Empecé a caminar hacia cualquier dirección menos hacia mi casa, era el último lugar al que deseaba ir. No quería ir a casa a estar solo. Vagué por toda la ciudad hasta que la noche calló sobre mi. Y aún así después de eso, no quería ir a casa.

Estaba cansado. Me sentí desesperado, ya no más, quiero que termine la misma y estúpida rutina.

Estaba harto.

* * *

Llegué a casa con pesar, no quería estar allí. Como siempre no había nadie. Sería la escena perfecta para realizar un crimen, pero, Kendall Knight no es lo suficientemente valiente como para llegar a ese extremo.

Es un cobarde.

Subí las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación.

Me despojé de mi chaqueta y encendí la computadora, necesitaba hacer algo para distraerme. Me di cuenta que el reproductor mp3 aún estaba en modo aleatorio, lo dejé así. Entonces, la voz de Sia empezó a llenar mi habitación de falsas esperanzas.

_Help, I have done it again._

_I have been here many times before._

Empecé a dar vueltas por toda la habitación, sentí como algo me consumía por dentro, sentí como los impulsos por hacerlo se volvían más fuertes.

Me dirigí al baño.

_Hurt myself again today._

_And the worst part is there's no one else to blame._

Empecé a escuchar voces "Sólo hazlo" decía, esa era mi misma voz.

_Be my friend._

_Hold me._

Cerré los ojos.

Escuché más voces que se fusionaban junto con la canción, esta vez no era yo. Sino todas las voces que conozco...

Gritaban...

Reían...

Lloraban...

_"¿Kendall... Estás... bien?"_

_Wrap me up._

_Unfold me._

_"¿Qué tienes ahí?"_

_"¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta directa?"_

Observé a todos lados buscando los autores de aquellas voces. No encontré a nadie, se detuvieron unos segundos para luego escucharse más fuertes.

Se hicieron oír.

_"No es necesario que te te humilles, no aceptaré tus disculpas"_

_"¡Kendall!"_

_"Abandonaría eso y más"_

_"Veamos cuánto dura"_

_I'm Small._

_And needy._

_"¿Quieres ir a la biblioteca?"_

_"¿Qué?"_

_"Eres un maldito"_

_"¿Qué pasó aquí?"_

_"Claro que no voy a tardar, en menos de una hora estaré listo para entrar a un ataúd"_

Todo empezaba a dar vueltas.

_"Me las vas a pagar"_

_"¿De dónde sacaste eso?"_

Luego a retorcerse.

_"Te escucho"_

_"¡Basta!"_

_Warm me up._

_"¿Disculpa?"_

Todo oscurecía.

_"¿En serio?"_

_"Aún tenemos otra charla pendiente"_

_"No puedo..."_

_"Ignoraré eso"_

Solté un grito desesperado.

_"¡No digas nada. Puedes retirarte!"_

_"¿Podrías dejar de mirarme?"_

_"¡Espera!"_

_And breathe me._

Y de repente, todo se aclaró nuevamente.

Todas las voces se fueron.

Todo regresó a su lugar.

La canción acabó.

Tomé rápidamente la cuchilla y me observé en el espejo. Observé durante unos segundos el objeto en mis manos. Escuché que otra canción empezaba a sonar desde mi habitación. Nuevamente, más falsas esperanzas.

Empecé a darme cuenta.

_Send a wish upon a star._

Empecé a darme cuenta de que no era nadie.

_Do the work and you'll go far._

Empecé a darme cuenta de que no era nada en este mundo.

_Send a wish upon a star._

Empecé a darme cuenta de que me daba cuenta de lo mismo cada maldito día que pasaba.

_Make a map and there you are._

_"Hazlo"_ esa era mi voz, nuevamente.

_Send a hope upon a wave._

_A dying wish before the grave._

_Send a hope upon a wave for all the souls you failed to save._

Deslicé la cuchilla con cuidado sobre mi brazo izquierdo.

_And you stood tall._

_Now you will fall._

_Don't break the spell._

_Of a life spent trying to do well._

El líquido empezaba a fluir por mi brazo como respuesta al estímulo.

Deslicé la cuchilla nuevamente, esta vez más fuerte.

_Send a question in the wind._

_It's hard to know where to begin._

_So send a question in the wind._

_And give an asnwer to a friend._

Aún me sentía presionado, estaba desesperado.

Continué.

Cada vez más fuerte.

_Place your past into a book._

_Put in every sign your ever took._

_Place your past into a book._

_Burn the pages, let them cook._

Y más fuerte.

_And you stood tall._

_Now you will fall._

_Don't break the spell._

_Of a life spent trying to do well._

Me detuve, sentí como todo rastro de presión fluía libremente por mis brazos. Caminé hasta mi habitación sin siquiera limpiar o intentar curar las heridas que yo mismo provoqué.

Me recosté sobre mi cama mientras la voz de Sia sonaba cada vez más fuerte.

_And you stood tall._

_Now you will fall._

_Don't break the spell._

_Of a life spent trying to do well._

"Que tontería" dije en voz alta.

¿Cómo diablos voy a romper un hechizo si ha estado roto desde hace mucho tiempo?

_And you stood tall._

_Now you will fall._

_Don't break the spell._

_Of a life spent trying to do well._

_And you stood tall._

_Now you will fall._

_Don't break the spell._

_Of a life spent trying to do well._

Negué con la cabeza, dándome cuenta de que estaba hablando solo.

"El hechizo está roto desde hace mucho tiempo" susurré.

_Send a wish upon a star._

_Send a wish upon a star._

* * *

**(A/N):** Sí, eso era ._. Bien... ¿Confuso? ¿Verdad? Bueno, si no entendieron bien, me explico... Esto se supone que iba a suceder en el _Capítulo 12: Incertidumbre - Parte I_. Si Kendall moría, aunque realmente no iba a morir, sino que iba a dejar de fantasear (Referencia, _Capítulo 1: Soñando despierto_) Eso quería decir que la historia nunca fue real y que todo era una simple fantasía de Kendall en la clase de álgebra. James y Kendall nunca se conocieron y nada fue real. Punto.

Este iba a ser el final original, pero nadie quiso una muerte o algo triste así que continué la historia y le di un final feliz, pero que más da. Si leyeron esto cuando les dije que no y ahora se sienten mortificados, no se preocupen, este final no es el válido.

_Las canciones de las que me guié fueron _**Breathe Me**_ y _**Lullaby**_, ambas de Sia. No pretendo plagiar las canciones y/o utilizarlas para fines de lucro. Los derechos de las mismas pertenecen a Sia Furler._

Eh... Bueno, no espero un Review para esto, pero, si lo desean, pueden decirme que les pareció :3

Un besito, _Liz._


End file.
